Suspiros De Amor
by Jane y Raysa
Summary: Un corazón lastimado y con los latidos contados, Isabella Marie Swan, tiene un corazón dañado pero enamorado, de el, el chico de pelo cobrizo, cuerpo de modelo, y dos ojos de orbes verdes , ¿Qué pasara con ella? ¡SUMARRY COMPLETO DENTRO!
1. Chapter 1

SUSPIROS DE AMOR..

Un corazón lastimado y con los latidos contados, Isabella Marie Swan, tiene un corazón dañado pero enamorado, de el, el chico de pelo cobrizo, cuerpo de modelo, y dos ojos de orbes verdes , ¿Qué pasara con ella? Curara su corazón, ¿y se dará la oportunidad de poder amar? …..

¿Edward se dará cuenta del amor escondido de Isabella?

¿Cambiaran sus sentimientos? ...

Bueno hola este fic ya ah sido publicado en la pagina de Twilight Es Todo Para Mi … y bueno eh decidido publicarlo aquí es una pagina donde encontraran diferentes historias (mis locuras) que espero sean de su agrado….

Ojo esta mi locura, esta ya terminada CADA SEMANA SERA PUBLICADO UN CAPITULO, si los likes suben a +7 habrá capitulo adelantado!

¡Los personajes son UNICA Y ESCLUSIVA DE LA GRAN S. MEYER, Yo solo los tomo prestados y me divierto con ellos para goce de ustedes! ….

Etiquetas disponibles!

Ahora bien iniciamos en el barco de la imaginación a la isla de la locura, quien guste acompañarme el boleto es gratis, solo pido sus likes y buenos deseos!

Esta simple mortal se despide, cambio y fuera!..

By:antoCullen::


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes son única y exclusivamente de la gran señora S. Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la historia que espero sea de su agrado, los tomo prestado para goce de ustedes, que lo disfruten…_

CAPITULO 1… CAMBIOS… POV BELLA…

_****Dr. Stow, favor de pasar a la sala 5 se le necesita, Dr. Stow…****_

Si están en lo cierto estoy en un hospital, el de Port Ángeles, ¡Esto es horrible, más que eso¡ Hola yo soy Isabella Swan, pero me gusta que me digan Bella, tengo 17 años, y estoy aquí porque estoy enferma_…****¿_Isabella_ Swan?***_…Valla ya era hora, pasamos saludando a la señora Kate, ella me conocía desde que papá estaba enfermo, entramos después de un pase, Peter era muy guapo a pesar de tener cerca de 40 años…

Pet- ¿Valla Bella que tal?, ¿No teníamos cita para dentro de dos semanas? ...

Be- Si lo sé, pero eh tenido algunas complicaciones así que preferí venir antes, bueno mamá prefirió venir…- si a mamá no podía contradecirle sobre mi enfermedad…

Pet- Bueno, sube a la camilla en lo que te checo me dices ¿Te parece? ...

Be- Desde hace 3 semanas eh empezado a utilizar el inhalador más de la cuenta, hasta 4 veces, antes lo usaba 2 o hasta 1, por eso me preocupa…

Pet- Bueno, hay un cambio, en los latidos, haber ve y vístete te pones la bata con la abertura hacia delante, te are un _electrocardiograma**,_ si los latidos están igual o no hay algún cambio seguiremos a si, si no, tendré que recetarte algo mas, ¿Vale?…-solo asentí, me cambie, y subí de nuevo a la camilla, conocía a Peter desde hace mucho pero eso no evitaba que me diera pena que me viera mis pequeños pechos, no se era raro, me puso los electrodos, y prendió la maquina, en cuanto hubo quedado todo listo empezó a salir el papel y se veía raro, yo estaba enferma desde los 10 años me enferme unos meses después de que papá muriera…

_**Inicio del flash back, ***…_

5 años cuando papá se enfermo, fue lo peor, pero yo lo cuidaba junto con mami, pasaron los años y conforme ellos pasaban papá empeoraba ya no jugaba con migo, y no podía salir a caminar siquiera, estaba en el cole, cuando tuve que irme con una amiga ya que papá había sido internado, llego la noche y con ella mamá, sabía que él estaba mal pero no quería hacer sentir mal a mami, a si paso la semana, sin nada que decir, antes de que muriera el Dr. Cullen me dejo entrar a verlo, y el murió después de decirme que me amaba, lo abrace muy fuerte, no llore, no grite, me quede a si de piedra sin emociones, los días pasaban a papi lo enterraron, iba diario a dejarle una flor, y decirle que lo amaba, paso cerca de un mes cuando un día no tuve clases, a si que mamá tenia que ir a trabajar y yo me quede, dormí, comí, vi tele y cerca de las 2 volví a dormir, me desperté sudada y agitada, ¡Papá! Había soñado con él, me decía que llorara, que él estaba aquí nada pasaría, sentía que las paredes me asfixiaban, a si que salí corriendo, al bosque, mi pecho ardía, y mi respiración era mala, sentía que caería, pero no me importo corrí lo más rápido, ¿Qué pasaba? Hasta que caí, me sentía mal, lloraba, no sabía que pasaba, hasta que note que me cargaban, el calor de Jacob era él, mi amigo, y caí en la inconsciencia…

.

Cuando desperté estaba en una habitación de hospital, mi mamá estaba a mi lado, con lagrimas en los ojos, Peter entro y me explico todo, conocía la enfermedad por papá, ahora yo la tenia y necesitaba un corazón, desde ese momento mi vida cambio hasta el día de hoy, solo sabia una cosa un día podía ser hoy, mañana moriría y estaría con papi, pero luchaba porque no quería dejar a mi mami, pero a veces el corazón deja de latir, sin uno desearlo, y el mío ya se cansaba de hacerlo, solo esperaba que aunque sea latido a latido estuviera con mi mamá era todo para mí y no quería dejarla…

_Fin del flash back***…_

Pet- Bueno esto es algo que no me esperaba Bella, está avanzando la enfermedad, y me temo que tendré que mandarte oxigeno, por esta semana será solo por las noches y tendrás que usar el inhalador más seguido, veremos la reacción, te veré en una semana, si no hay grandes cambios lo dejaremos a si, si no tendrás que usarlo día a día….

Be- ¡Que! ¿Pero porque Peter?, eso no puede ser, ¿Sabes lo que dirán cuando…-diablos, mamá no sabía que Tanya y su sequito de tontas me insultaban a más no poder, eran las 5 chicas mas fastidiosas…

Re- ¿Cuándo qué?, ¿Bella quien te dirá algo?...

Be- No nadie mama, no importa es por mi salud lo aceptare…- después de unos minutos salimos hacia la farmacia, mamá tendría que comprar el tanque de oxigeno, valla más gastos aunque mamá decía que no importaba, lo que gastara todo era por mi bien, el viaje fue en silencio, la verdad simplemente quería llegar a casa y dormir…

.

Otro día de clases, en el que estaba más que feliz de asistir, ( nótese, mi sarcasmo), había pasado las primeras clases bien, relativamente, ahora estaba debajo de Chot, el árbol en el que siempre me sentaba, era grande y viejo quería creer que me escuchaba y entendía, miraba a todos desde aquí, y podía ser que pasara desapercibida y no me miraran al menos que estuvieran aburridos y quisieran molestar a alguien, voltee y ahí estaba el, Edward Cullen, el mariscal de campo, hermoso, con sus ojos verdes como el pasto, cabello alborotado quería pasar mis manos por él, saber si era suave como parecía, ¿Pero en serio Bella? despierta el ni siquiera sabe que existes ¿Cómo podrías hacer algo a si?, lo conocía muy bien, sabia sus gustos, fascinaciones, jobees, ¿Cómo lo sabía?, bueno me gustaba estaba enamorada de él desde que entre al instituto, pero solo era una chica mas ilusionada, con el gran jugador y chico Edward Cullen, me pare antes de que me quedara dormida soñando, y como siempre era torpe, me enrede con mis pies cayendo al suelo, ¿Enserio Bella a si o más torpe?..

Tan- Valla, valla, si la friki, se ha caído, ¿Necesitas oxigeno para caminar también?...

Xxx-¿Estás bien?...— ¡Hay dios! ¿En serio, el me hablaba?...

Tan- Vamos Eddie deja a la sufrida, hay cosas mejores que hacer, y…

Ed.- Por favor Tanya no me digas Eddie, ven vamos a que te cheque la enfermera….-¿En serio el me decía eso? Yo no pude más que asentir ¡El me tocaba!, ¡Me hablaba¡ dios empecé a hiperventilar, ¡No ahora no! No quiero ¡Qué me vea a si!…- ¿Necesitas algo? Te has puesto morada, haber siéntate, no te vayas a marear….

Be- Eh..de..ja…ne..ce..si..to..mi..hi..na..la..dor….-lo tome de la pequeña bolsa que colgaba y inhale, una, dos, tres veces para calmarme, Edward me miraba fijo, bueno siempre se dice que la primera impresión, es la peor…

Ed.- ¿Bella tienes asma?...

Be-No…

Ed.- ¿Que tienes entonces?...—suspire le tendría que decir…

Be- Tengo un problema del corazón, desde hace 7 años, pero ahora se ah complicado al grado de que tengo que usar oxigeno por las noche, pero creo que tendré que usarlo durante el día también, ¡Esto será un infierno!…

Ed.- Lo siento, no lo sabía, ¿Pero por qué dices que será un infierno? No creo que sea tan malo es por tu vida…

Be-¿En serio Edward?, ¿No has visto a tus amigas?, ¿cómo se burlan de mi porque un día me vieron con mi inhalador?, ahora mas verme con un tanque de oxigeno, sabes ya estoy bien, gracias por la ayuda, eres muy amable…-me dirigí a la salida no quería seguir en clases, y no quería llamar a mama y preocuparla, pero Edward me tomo del brazo haciendo que una corriente bajara por mi brazo…

Ed.- ¿Adonde vas? No puedes irte caminando, venga te llevare yo…-quise echarme a reír pero él hablaba en serio, su cara lo decía, ¿Pero el que pensaba?...

Be- ¡Edward por dios no me conoces! A penas y me hablas, te ríes de mi, ¿Y quieres llevarme a casa?, ¿Haber suéltalo de cuanto fue la apuesta?...

Ed.- ¿Qué? ¡No hay ninguna!, Bella, se que nunca eh hecho nada para ayudarte pero nunca es tarde…

Be-¿Edward se como son las cosas, si?, Tu eres el mariscal de campo, un éxito en la escuela, popular, y eso, ¿Yo?, yo soy una chica torpe, y enferma, Edward, ¿En serio?, no quiero que pases vergüenzas porque te vean con migo, se donde pertenezco…

Ed.- Por favor Bella, yo no pienso eso de ti nunca me daría vergüenza que me vieran con tigo, solo quiero intentar comprenderte…

Be- ¿Edward, pongamos las cosas, sobre la mesa, si?, tu no me conoces, ni siquiera sabes que me gusta, ¿Cuando cumplo años?, eso lo sé yo de ti, ¿Pero tú de mi no? Ni si quiera sabes desde cuando nos conocemos, y hablo del tiempo, no que me hables y eso, no soy estúpida Edward, mejor dime ¿Que apostaron Black y tu para que yo callera?...

Ed.- ¿Sabes bella? Nos conocemos, desde que me mude aquí a Forks, un año antes de salir del colegio, cuando llegue, desde entonces se que te sientas al final del salón para que no te vean, compartimos clase de biología, y este último semestre nos tocan las mismas asignaturas, excepto deportes, no creo que seas idiota, y mucho menos, pero lo único que me duele es que pienses que soy algo tan bajo como eso, no te preocupes Bella, dejemos las cosas a si…

Me quede sola afuera, no sabía qué hacer, Edward se había ido, me sentía mal, el era mi amor, el amor de mi vida, cuando lo vi aquella ves pensé que era un enamoramiento de chiquilla, pero han pasado los años y ese amor solo se hace más fuerte, mas grande como él, camine a casa, era temprano para llamar a mamá y preocuparla, a de mas me serviría para pensar, o eso creí maldición ¿Por qué no recordaba que estaba en Forks? un pueblo donde el sol no tenia lugar, empezó a llover, valla, empecé a caminar un poco más rápido, mala idea el aire me falto rápido mi corazón empezó a bombear más rápido, dios no, algunos de los puestos estaban cerrados, a si que no podía refugiarme, si corría me desmayaría, si caminaba normal me empaparía mas, ¡Agh!, ¿Por qué a mí?, siempre había tomado mi enfermedad con resignación, pero a veces como en esta ocasión, quería morirme, terminar de una ves por todas con esto, empecé a llorar no era justo quería acabar con esto, y para colmo Edward se había tomado a mal todo, el día que me habla lo echo a perder era una idiota, seguí caminando, las lagrimas se confundían con la lluvia, me sentía como la mierda, de pronto sentí a alguien detrás de mí, cuando me voltee para ver quién era, la respiración se me fue, por completo, ¡El estaba ahí!, Mi ángel, estaba aquí, y para vergüenza mía empecé a llorar mas…

Ed.- Hey nena, tranquila, anda vamos…-me condujo al interior del coche…

Be-No, se va a estropear, ¡Edward!…

Ed.- Sube por favor, ¿Si?, te estás mojando y puede ser peligroso, andando…- y a si lo hice me subí y acomode en el coche, mis zapatos crujían, y el asiento se mojaba, y mis lagrimas salían, no sabía porque me sentía a si, sentí los brazos mojados de Edward atrayéndome hacia él, sus cálidos brazos, me susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras, no sé cuánto tiempo paso, hasta que me calme, el me seguía abrazando, no quería separarme pero tenia que llegar a casa, la lluvia ya había parado, y mama se preocuparía, si no llegaba y le hablaba…

Be- Yo lo siento Edward, en serio…

Ed.- No te preocupes Nella, ahora vamos, dame la dirección de tu casa, te llevare...

Be- Edward no es…-me dedico una mirada de ya as replicado suficiente, a si que le di la dirección de casa, manejo en silencio me sorprendió con la velocidad que iba, dios no sabía si temblaba de frio o de miedo a que chocáramos y fuéramos irreconocibles, y, ¿Bella? estas divagando…

Ed.- Ok, llegamos, antes de que bajes quiero preguntarte algo…-asentí y hice un movimiento para que siguiera…- ¿Aceptarías ir el domingo a una salida de chicos con migo? Mis hermanos hacen eso cada cierta semanas, y quiero que me acompañes….

Be-Yo, eh, si, eh ¿Aquioras?...-no soné muy desesperada o ¿si?..

Ed.- A las 3 de la tarde paso a buscarte y nos encontraremos con ellos en Port Ángeles, o ¿Es muy temprano?...

Be-Eh, no está bien, bueno nos vemos el domingo…-hoy era jueves pero mañana tenia cita con Peter así que no iría a la escuela….

Ed.- ¿No te veré mañana?, ¿No iras al escuela?...- ¿Como le decía?..

Be-No, eh tengo un compromiso con mamá, a si que faltare, de hecho los maestros ya saben, bueno te dejo y gracias por traerme, otra ves…

Ed.- No hay de que Bella, cuídate,…-salí del coche y me dirigí a casa, sin pensarlo subí a mi habitación, y grite, tenia una como cita con ¡Edward!, una no cita con ¡Edward Anthony cullen! Dios hoy era un día de felicidad…

Como siempre la comida con mama, era en silencio, cada una en sus pensamientos, solo hable para decirle que iría a Port Ángeles el domingo tenia una salida de amigos con compañeros, ella simplemente dijo que 'ok' esa fue nuestra gran charla, sabía que estaba deprimida pero con mama no se sabía, si podía hablarle o no, esto era algo rutinario, a veces a sí que no me preocupaba tanto si era pasajero mañana estaría cantando, si no saldría y ni me daría cuenta, por eso no le había dicho nada de la consulta con Peter, eso la pondría peor…

Al fin en mi cama, sin nada, uff, mire mi mesita de noche hay estaba una foto de grupo donde estaba cerca de Edward, me encantaba esa foto, con la mirada en ella me dormí…

_***No te alejes de mi***_

_*** ¡No puedo estar a tu lado! Eso sería muy egoísta de mi parte, entiéndeme***_

_*** Por favor no decidas que es bueno y que no para mí, yo te elijo a ti, ¡No te alejes!***_

_*** Es tarde para decidir, no quiero lastimarte, un día me iré y ese día no está lejano, no quiero hacerte daño***_

_** Si te vas, iré con tigo, moriré si te vas, ¡Escuchas! ¡Moriré si te vas!…. ***_

Me desperté de golpe, ¿Que había sido eso?, No era la primera ves que soñaba con Edward, siempre esa era mi rutina, soñar que él me hablaba, me besaba, salíamos juntos, hasta soñaba que hacíamos el amor, ¿Pero esto?, ¿Seria una señal de que yo no debía acercarme a él?, Porque lo dañaría, no tenia amigos, ni mucho menos trataba de hacerlos sabía que mi enfermedad me acabaría y cuando eso pasara ellos sufrirían, no podía acercarme a Edward, lo mejor sería cancelar esa salida…eran cerca de las 4 de la mañana, a si que fui directamente a mi portátil y abrí mi facebook, creo que si pudiera hablar me diría 'valla que milagro', teclee el nombre de Edward para buscar en su información la dirección de correo electrónico no quería aceptarlo como amigo aquí, cuando lo encontré, vi su perfil tenia una foto de él y sus hermanas, otra de él y sus hermanos, y de sobre nombre **'Puma Sexy Cullen'** ¿En serio?, jajaja no pude hacer más que reír, copie la dirección y salí, le envié diciendo que no podría, ir, ya que tendría que acompañar a mama a un club o algo así que lo sentía, pero en realidad no podía tal ves la próxima, si como no como si eso pudiera pasar, le di enviar y cerré mi portátil a si como la puerta que se habría en mi corazón, me quede acostada no había nada que hacer cerca de 3 horas…

.

Be-¡Hola mamá, buenos días!…..

Ren- Buenos días cariño, ¿Dormiste bien?...-asentí, mi madre se veía muy bien, hoy eso era magnifico, a veces le daban sus depresiones, pero no eran por mucho tiempo, mi madre a pesar del tiempo extrañaba a papa, desayunamos entre platicas, y risas, estaba feliz por la salida de esta tarde, se había adelantado, y irían más tiempo, para aprovechar, ¿Valla? ¡Me quedaría sola!, aria una fiesta, (nótese el sarcasmo), mama quería llevarme a la escuela pero me negué salimos y cuando vi que se alejaba tome el autobús hacia Port Ángeles, Peter me había dado la consulta para las 10, si llegaba, subiendo me puse mis audífonos, y emprendimos el camino….

.

**** ¿Isabella Swan?***

Be-aquí…

***Pasa Bella, Peter te espera,****...-pase al consultorio después de un pase, Peter estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio, miraba un expediente, esperaba no fuera el mío, por lacara que tenia…

Pet- Hola Bella pasa siéntate, deja termino esta nota y empezamos….-respire tranquila…- Bells, te cite porque ha habido cambios en tu corazón necesito hacerte un estudio, para checar lo que ah pasado, desde la ves anterior, cheque tus estudios, y son muy notables…

Be- Pero eso es…¿Grave?, digo ¿Que puede pasar?...

Pet-Espero que no Bells, necesito ver el daño si es que lo hay, si no bueno no pasaría nada….-asentí, bajamos a la sala de rayos 'x' y entramos al área de resonancia**, diablos esto estaba muy mal, Stephan me pidió que me cambiara, ya sabía el procedimiento, me cambie, y el momento más doloroso, era que me tendrían que canalizar**, serré los ojos muy fuerte cuando la aguja atravesó mi piel, respire cuando todo estuvo listo, el medio de contraste era algo a si como atarantado, jajaja, pero era necesario, hice lo que me decían sabiéndome de memoria ya todos los pasos, después de más o menos 1 hora terminamos, estaba cansada y agotada ahora faltaban los resultados….-vamos Bells, en unos minutos me imprimirán los resultados para darte los…-caminamos en silencio, ninguno decía nada…

….

Be-¿Has notado algo raro?...-iba a contestarme cuando entraron con ellos…

Pet-Lo veremos ahora, aquí esta lo que quería ver desde un principio…-se quedo mirando, y sus expresiones no me decía nada, era la misma, como si estuviera viendo el periódico en ves de algo que decidiría mi vida…-Bells, si hay cambios lamentablemente, tenemos que cambiar el medicamento, ah salido un soplo, temo que por eso has estado usando el inhalador más de la cuenta, bella tus arterias se están dilatando, por la falta de oxigeno, temo que tendrás que usar el oxigeno 24/7, lo siento, bells se que no querías usarlo fuera, por las burlas, pero es necesario…-no escuche mas, no sentí mas, no quería un soplo, eso le paso a Charlie un año antes, no, ¡No quería¡, dios, ¿Porque?, se repetía una y otra ves, lo que Peter había dicho….

Bueno hasta aquí el 1 capitulo, espero sea de su agrado, es algo complicado aquí en el inicio pero conforme valla navegando el barco ira tomando forma bueno esta simple mortal inmortal se despide!...

Cambio y fuera….

Travesura realizada…

J. & R.

By:antoCullen::


	3. Chapter 3

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes son única y exclusivamente de la gran señora __**S. Meyer,**__ yo solo me adjudico la historia que espero sea de su agrado, los tomo prestado para goce de ustedes, que lo disfruten…_

_Música: Glee – Hungry Like The Wolf/Rio _

_(Full Performance) (Official Music Video)_

CAPITULO… 2… ALEJANDOME… POV BELLA…

Las palabras se repetían una y otra ves en mi cabeza, no querían salir de ahí por más que quisiera olvidarlas, llevaba la receta en mi bolso, y caminaba sin rumbo fijo, solo recordaba cuando a papá le habían dicho eso, el murió, el me dejo, se fue, ¡Maldita sea se había ido! No sé como llegue a casa solo sé qué me quede dormida, por las lagrimas…

_***Quédate aquí, no te alejes Bella. Por favor, ¿Por qué lo haces?***_

_**Porque soy dañina para ti, para todos, porque me iré y es mejor que se acostumbren a estar sin mi***_

_*** ¿No crees que debería decidirlo, yo? ¿Si quiero no estar desde ahora con tigo? ***_

_** ¡No vete, deja me, yo me iré y no regresaré!***_

_** ¿A dónde te vas?, ¿Por qué dices que te vas? Bella si te vas me iré con tigo recuérdalo***_

Y me despertaba ¡Maldición! Otra ves ese sueño, ¿Por qué? Quería alejarlo pero lo necesitaba, quería que me dijera que todo estaría bien, pero eso no sería posible mire la hora, eran las 5 si mamá se había ido ni se despidió, pero mire la foto de él, había un recado de mamá…

_Bells *** _

_Me fui con mis amigas regreso el lunes, pórtate bien nada de fiestas, me hablas cualquier cosa, te amo, hija con cariño mamá…_

….

Mi madre podría ser algo rara, pero me alegraba que pasara tiempo fuera, ya que eso la despejaba y no me extrañaría, vi que tenia el oxigeno colocado, mamá me lo había puesto, si bien no sabía que lo tendría que usar todo el tiempo, tenia que usarlo obligatoriamente toda la noche, valla estaba despierta sin hacer nada, prendí la televisión y estaba la pantera rosa, lo sé algo muy aniñado pero me encantaba verlo, estuve cerca de una hora, riendo de las travesuras de la pantera rosa, cuando fije mi vista en mi mesita para ver la hora, vi que mi teléfono parpadeaba un correo de mamá, ella odiaba la tecnología, pero de ves en cuando me mandaba correos, para saber cómo estaba cuando eso pasaba era porque llegaría tarde, o algo importante se le atravesaba, a si que sin mirar más lo abrí, casi, casi me caigo de la cama al ver de quien se trataba, era de Edward, ¡Por dios! Lo abrí, casi con miedo, como si él fuera a salir por el teléfono…

_***Bella***_

_Que decepción que no pudieras ir, me hubiera encantado, espero que la salida sea pronta, me hubiera encantado presentarte a mis hermanos, bueno espero con ansias que la próxima salida sea pronto…Nos vemos el lunes….._

…_Con mucho cariño Edward*****…_

…_._

Lo leí un montón de veces, _'con mucho cariño' _resonaba en mi mente, una y otra ves, él quería salir de nuevo pero eso no sería posible, ni siquiera podría verlo en la escuela, no iría, no , no quería que se burlaran de mi, con las burlas pasadas ya tenia, ya vería como le hacía para que mamá no me mandara, me volví a recostar y me quede dormida mirando al techo, cuando desperté eran cerca de las 4 de la tarde ¿Tanto había dormido?...

.

El resto del día, paso así, lento sin más, no salí, cuando mamá hablo le dije que estaba con una amiga y que mañana a lo mejor no contestaba por que estaría en el cine, y eso ella me creyó, aunque pensé que me montaría alguna escena, seguí, con mi ¡Gran día!, (no tese mi sarcasmo), después de comer algo, me puse a ver la televisión, pero no había nada estaba aburrida, a si que tome mi libro, de _'El chico que se escabulle en la ventana de mi habitación'_ que me había recomendado mi amiga Ángela, valla a veces puedes pensar que los amigos son para siempre, sin embargo eso puede ser alguna mentira, ya que yo había tenido mejores amigas, más que eso mis hermanas, pero la popularidad y la atracción de nuevas cosas, las alejaron de mí, yo también ayude en eso claro está, ellas empezaron alejarse, intentado a mi llevarme hacia esos caminos, pero a veces pienso que es mejor a si, ellas merecían estar con alguien normal, y yo no lo era, con mi libro me quede dormida, la verdad era que no me acordaba de cuantas veces ya lo había leído, me encantaba la historia, a si que cuando me levante eran cerca de las 9, ¡Dios! Era tarde pero quería dormir, eso era lo único, quería dormir, dormir, a si que deje mi libro y me tape con las mantas colocándome la mascarilla del oxigeno, de nuevo…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El día paso inestable lo mismo que había hecho ayer lo había hecho hoy, no quería nada, solo dormir, solo eso, si mamá llego temprano o algo no lo sabía ya que cuando desperté eran las 8 valla que bien, solo tenia que pensar en una escusa convincente del porque me quedaría en casa, no salí de la cama, solo me bañe y cambie mi pijama, desayune muy poco, y cuando mamá llego, y me vio se sorprendió, ok, tal ves no salir de cama era muy malo, mi cabello parecía nido de pájaros, pero por ninguna causa iría al escuela…

Ren- ¿Hey Bells, amor te sientes bien? Recibí tu mensaje, que estabas en casa es temprano y ¿Tu vestimenta?...

Be- No mamá, no fui al escuela me quede aquí, me sentí mal, no es nada grave, pero quiero quedarme, en casa, Áng, ya me mando los deberes…-mi madre corrió hacia mí, a tocarme la frente y abrasarme como si con eso pudiera disipar mis miedos, o curarme, en cierta forma sí, pero no de las burlas, o como me sentía…

Ren- ¿Oh amor desde cuándo?, ¿Cariño te sentiste mal desde que me fui?, ¿Durante?, ¡Dios! Que mala madre, soy no me fije y…

Be- ¡Hey, hey, René!, Para ¿Si?, Eres la mejor mamá del mundo , no me sentí mal apenas hoy estoy bien, ahora iré a mi habitación, ¿ Si?, te amo…-subí sin ánimos la verdad, mi madre se preocupaba mucho por mí, y en cierta forma yo también ¿Que pasaría cuando yo me fuera? ¿Y no pudiera estar con ella?, faltaba un año o menos para acabar el instituto, después venia la universidad, si llegaba hasta ahí claro está, iríamos a Seattle, y ahí buscaríamos, pero si aquí no quería seguir yendo ¿Como le haría haya? Aquí me apoyaban con solo entregar los trabajos, ¿Pero haya?, ¡Agh! Bella deja de preocuparte ¡Te avejentas más!...

. _Una semana después…_

Ren- Bella amor párate, es tiempo que salgas de aquí…-había pasado ya una semana, me sentía mal, tenia nauseas, dolor de cabeza, tos, esas eran mis justificaciones, desde que mamá llego y no quise ir al instituto, también había tenido llamadas de Áng, pero por los trabajos, y de quien menos lo espere Edward, los primeros 3 días eran mails, después fueron las llamadas, ¿Quien le dio mi numero?, Por su puesto ninguna conteste pero si había escuchado los mensajes de voz, quien sabe, hoy era domingo y mamá se había empeñado a que saliera, del refugio de mi habitación,….

Be- Déjame mamá no quiero salir ¿Si? Quiero dormir, quiero, ¡No se déjame sola!…

Ren- ¡Por dios Isabella! Eh dejado que faltaras porque has entregado los trabajos del instituto, ¿Pero en serio esto es lo que harás?, ¿Dejaras vencerte?, ¿Qué pensaría Charlie si te viera a si?...-valla golpe bajo…

Be- ¡Nada! Nada no diría ni pensaría nada, el me abandono, el se fue, me dejo, sin más, ¡No siguió luchando por mi! Me prometió que siempre estaría, ¡Y no lo izo! no lo izo…-y me largue a llorar mamá también lloraba aunque trataba de ocultar sus sollozos, podía escucharlos…

Ren- ¿Sabes algo? Tu padre lucho más que nadie, soportando tratamientos, que eran más que dolorosos, nunca te enteraste de eso, porque eras muy inteligente y madura para tu corta edad, sabía que te dañaría verlo a si, por eso nunca los tomo de día siempre de noche a veces pasaba noches enteras en vela, por los efectos secundarios de ellas, pero siempre amanecía, y tenía una sonrisa, ¿Por qué? Porque su princesa entraba con una en la cara deseándole buenos días, dándole un beso mojado de baba como decía él, porque tu luz la que siempre te ha caracterizado esa lo alimentaba para seguir a delante día a día a pesar de los dolores, en cada respiración, y eso Bells es lo que quiero volver a ver, a mi niña con esa luz a la chica luchona que nunca se rinde, ¿Donde está ella?...

Be-No lo sé mamá, no lo sé, simplemente no quiero salir, quiero ser fuerte pero no puedo, eso se fue acabando, poco a poco, lo destruyeron…

Ren- ¿Quien Bells? ¿Sabes que aquí estaré verdad?, Descansa hija…-vi que salió de mi habitación, pensé en todo, lo que me había dicho mi papá, mi papá lo extrañaba, el siempre fue mi ejemplo de una persona que luchaba cada día por estar más que bien, siempre me mostraba su sonrisa, con esas arrugas que se le hacían alrededor de sus ojos, me abrasaba y me decía que me amaba, siempre era a si como si fuera el ultimo día que me lo fuera a decir, cuando el murió, entre antes de que eso pasara, y como siempre con una sonrisa, me abrazo y me dijo que me amaba y que siempre luchara, no importaba lo que pasara, siempre una sonrisa ante todo, y después de darme un beso, se fue, llore, llore como nunca al recordar a mi papito, ¿Por qué pasaba esto? Simplemente me preguntaba pero nunca habría una respuesta, salí de mi cama tome lo primero del armario, y me metí a bañar, seque mi cuerpo y me puse mi ropa tome mi cartera que era un pequeño bolso, no tome el tanque de oxigeno solo iríamos a comprar, y regresábamos, no me había faltado el aire en este tiempo a sí que, solo con el inhalador, cuando baje mamá estaba por irse…

Be- Mamá espera, te acompaño…-ella sonrió y me abrazo, para salir hacia el coche y salir al centro comercial, compraría la despensa y esas cosas, Forks era un pueblo pequeño así que mas que centro era un pequeño establecimiento donde había de todo un poco…

…..

Ren- ¿Bells, que quieres de cenar? ¿Te parece, lasaña?...—asentí no muy segura de que mi voz sonara bien, a demás me sentía que me costaba más respirar, llevábamos cerca de 2:30 horas, porque mamá había visto una tienda de ropa y había ofertas, valla quería sentarme pero si lo hacia se preocuparía, me apoyaba lo mas que se podía en el carrito, a si seguimos, verduras, carne, pescado, pan, cereal, chocolate, azúcar, sal, condimentos, pastas, queso, embutidos, algunos refrescos, cervezas, café, té, pasta de dientes, champo, toallas femeninas, y no sé que más, la verdad me sentía mareada, empezaba haber puntos de colores, el inhalador no me había ayudado mucho, y eso me preocupaba, estaba escogiendo si llevar ¿Creo que era algo en pasta? No lo sabía, solo sabía que si no me sentaba me desmallaría y caería como res _(N/A: bueno aquí en mi rancho jaja como se dice por acá es ese dicho de y azoto la res jaja cuando alguien cae)_….- ¿Bells cual quieres que lleve?, ¿Crees que esta oh estará muy salada? Bells, ¿Bella?, ¡Bella!...-no supe nada simplemente vi todo de colores, y de pronto negro al igual que el grito de mi madre…..

.

_POV NARRADOR…_

Renee empezó a gritar por ayuda, sentía que su mundo se terminaba, que los nervios se apoderaban de ella, pero tenia que mantener el control, rápidamente llegaron ayudarla, todos conocían a la pequeña Bella, ella era alegre, nadie sabía de la enfermedad, rápidamente trajeron ayuda al igual que una ambulancia, para transportarla urgentemente, René iba rezándole a todos los santos habidos para que a su hija no le pasara nada, no sabría qué haría sin ella, ella había estado sintiéndose mal, ¿Pero? Nada fuera de lo común, cuando llegaron al hospital, Bella tenia el oxigeno pero su ritmo cardiaco al igual no mejoraba, cuando la bajaron llamaron al Dr. Cullen para atender, a un paciente de emergencia…

Car- Lo siento Edward, se que te lo prometí pero esto es imprevisto…

Ed.- No te preocupes papá, ¿Pero puedo acompañarte?, Por favor solo estaría mirando, o apoyándote, no meteré las manos si es que no sirve de nada….-Carlisle se lo pensó por un momento, antes de aceptar, estaba orgulloso de su hijo mayor, él quería seguir sus pasos, al igual ser medico cardiólogo…

Car-Vamos, ¿Pero Edward? Si la situación es acelerada, te quedaras afuera ¿Ok? Si no puedes entrar con migo, ¿Vale?...-el chico cobrizo asintió, le encantaba ir al hospital los fines de semana cuando su padre estaba de guardia, y hacia lo posible por acompañarlo a congresos, donde él era el invitado principal, aunque a veces la escuela era un impedimento el estaba más que seguro que lo haría, mientras tanto bajaban ya del elevador y se situaban a entrar pero desde antes Carlisle vio a Renee, sabía que significaba Bella se había puesto mal, el conocía la historia de Charlie, y la de ahora Bella, conocía a Renee, ella era la socia de Esme había algunas ocasiones en la que ella había estado triste por Bella, y sabia que eso era doloroso, rápidamente se detuvo y detuvo a Edward, no sabía el grado de la situación, pero no sería fácil, Edward lo miro intrigado…-lo siento hijo, pero no puedes entrar, por favor escúchame ….-Carlisle entro como rayo, sin escuchar respuesta de su hijo, se sentó algo confundido cerca de una señora, ¿Se le hacía conocida, pero no sabía de dónde? Así que miro a otro lado no queriendo ser irrespetuoso a su dolor, miro si su padre salía, pero nada minutos después salió un interno, nunca pensó que el nombre que escucharía seria ese, pero sintió que el aire le faltaba…

_*** ¿Familiares de Isabella Swan?***._

La mujer de su lado se paró a trompicones, al escuchar al médico, y estaba seguro que la mujer hacia un gran esfuerzo por no desmoronarse, ¿Qué habría pasado? Sentía ansiedad, cuando la mujer se sentó, la abrazo sin saber porque, o si la mujer se opondría pero ella lo necesitaba…

Ed.- ¿Tranquila, Bella estará…. bien?...-no sabía que pasaba, a si que sonó mas a una pregunta…-tranquila, ella la necesita fuerte….

Ren- ¿Gr…a…gra…ci...cias…tú la co…no…c…es?...

Ed.- Si es mi…amiga, la quiero mucho…

Ren-Ella no me dijo que le pasaba, solo se sentía mal, ¿Por qué? Podríamos haber evitado esto, Peter nunca me dijo nada, ¡Dios! …-Edward solo se preguntaba ¿Que pasaba porque Bella había faltado al instituto? ¿Qué pasaba con ella? ¿Porque la señora que el consolaba lloraba, sería muy grave? ¿Su padre sabia de esto por eso no le había querido que entrara? Esto era confuso, simplemente se quedo acompañando a la señora junto a él, después de un rato ella se separo y el fue por unos cafés, sabía que su madre se preocuparía por lo cual simplemente le mando un WhatsApp para avisarle que estaba con papá, cuando regreso vio a Carlisle hablando con la señora, se acerco un poco sin que ellos se dieran cuenta…

Ren- Carlisle, sabes que ella está en tratamiento por estos meses presento algunos cambio en el, pero sin más Peter le mando el oxigeno en las noches, y el inhalador por el día, en caso de que lo necesitara más tiempo, si no había cambios seguiría igual, ¡Por dios Carlisle! ¿Que tiene?...

Car- Renee Bella, sufrió un paro respiratorio, ahora le hemos colocado un tubo respiratorio, y a salido de él, te agradecería que si por favor Peter me puede mandar los últimos laboratorios o el expediente, no puedo asegurarlo, pero por lo que eh examinado, Bella parece ser tiene un soplo, no puedo trasladarla al estudio así, quiero que se estabilice, Renee esto es grave si es así ella tenia que haber usado el oxigeno, 24/7, no quitarlo para nada, necesito su expediente, por favor…

Ren-¡Por dios Carlisle eso es imposible! La última consulta que tuvimos solo fueron esas indicaciones, hace meses, ¿Por qué pasa esto? ¡Dios, mi bebe!….

Car- Renee are todo lo posible que este en mis manos y mas ella saldrá de esta como lo ha venido haciendo, ahora revisare, todo…- Carlisle se fue, y Edward aprovecho para acercarse, le tendió el café y ella lo acepto, el se parecía a Carlisle, y Esme, no sabía que conociera a Bella, ella nunca hablaba de él, Edward se debatía entre preguntarle o no, y a si lo izo quería conocer a Isabella Swan la chica tras aquella sonrisa forzada, cara de Ángel, quería acercarse a Bella, …..

Ed.- ¿Disculpe, que es usted de Bella?...

Ren- Soy su madre, ¿Y tú?...

Ed.- Soy Edward Cullen, mucho gusto, soy a…amigo de ella, puedo preguntar ¿Que paso?...

Ren- Bells tuvo un desmayo, por lo que me dijo el médico un paro respiratorio…-Edward sabia que eso era de cuidado, la garganta se cerraba imposibilitando el paso del aire a los pulmones, era tal desesperación de no poder respirar, que eso hacía que el paciente se desesperara y perdiera la conciencia, podía ocasionar daños letales ya que la falta de oxigeno al cerebro era fatal…-ella está enferma, desde los 10 años, ¿No lo sabías?...-el solo negó…-mira no quiero decir nada mas no te conozco muy bien, mi pequeña Bella a sufrido un maltrato en la escuela, apenas me lo ah dicho, me imagino que se canso y por eso esta semana no ha asistido a clases, pero hoy a pasado esto, y la verdad no se qué intenciones tengas puedes ser unos de los que la lastimaban en el instituto, y te estaré dando información 'privilegiada'…-Edward sabia eso y se sentía más miserable a un, por no hacer nada por ella, solo se preguntaba ¿Donde estaba el, cuando eso pasaba? Y aparecían las respuestas entrenando, con el equipo, y con su padre con la medicina, nadie sabía eso, el nunca se lo había dicho a nadie, miro a la mujer que ahora solo miraba su reloj, y zapateaba intensamente, decidió ir por un agua, después de 2 horas su padre salió con un medico y enfermera llevando a Bella al estudio Renee los acompaño, sin saber bien que pasaría, cuando Edward regreso a la sala no había nadie, espero pacientemente, pregunto a una enfermera, y le dijeron que estaban en resonancia, espero pacientemente hasta que vio a su padre, el cual no venía con buen semblante…

Ed.- ¿Papa? ¿Qué paso?...

Car- ¿Edward? ¿Qué haces aquí?...-el padre se sorprendió de encontrar a su hijo ahí, pero sabía que cuando algo quería saber era muy persistente…

Ed.- ¿Como que, qué?, Estuve con la mamá de Bella, pero tiene un rato que se fue, no sé donde esta, esperaba poder hablar con tigo…-el hombre suspiro, su hijo era algo terco…

Car-Sígueme….-caminaron por el pasillo, hacia él consultorio de Carlisle, Edward pensaba en como preguntarle a su padre sobre la salud de ella, y el padre que le diría, si bien no podía decir nada sobre un paciente, pues era algo privado sabia que algo le pasaba a si hijo con esa chica, la tierna Bells…

Ed.- ¿Papá que pasa con Bells? Ella ha faltado, se pone mal, ¡Dios no se qué pensar!…

Car- Edward Bella está enferma, y eh confirmado algo malo en este estudio que le eh hecho, ella tiene un soplo, Edward ella está enferma desde que su padre murió unos meses después ella presento un problema muy familiarizado al de Charlie, pero ella se mantuvo por lo que supe, ahora lo sé bien ya que me mandaron su expediente, después de eso solo necesito el inhalador, cuando se alteraba durante el día, un tipo asma es lo que llamamos, pero hace unos meses ella tubo consulta por usar el inhalador más de la cuenta en una semana y un mes, el tratamiento debía de ser oxigeno, por las noches y así está en la receta, pero hace una semana por lo que dice el expediente de su médico ella tuvo otra consulta, donde le hicieron un estudio como el de hace un rato, tiene un soplo, lo que quiere decir que sus arterias se dilatan por falta de aire, el inhalador no es suficiente para ella, a si que le ordenaron el oxigeno 24/7, pero supongo que por alguna razón ella no siguió las indicaciones a si, en el centro sufrió un desmayo a causa de la dilatación de las arterias, uso el inhalador pero fue en vano, la eh estabilizado, pero su pongo que necesitara un baipás, si no controla de aquí a mañana, aunque de todos modos tarde o temprano lo usara, ¿Edward tu sabes si sufre algún abuso o trato diferente? ….-que le podía decir a su padre Edward que él había visto como lo hacían y se quedaba callado en ocasiones, ¿Incluso llego hacer él, el causante?...

Ed.- Si papá, ella sufre eso en algunas ocasiones yo eh participado inconscientemente en ello, sin saber bien él porque de dicho caso, creo que por eso dejo de ir al instituto, y me siento fatal por ello, quiero ayudarla, lo intente pero bueno ella hace bien en desconfiar de mi por todo…

Car- Lo que has hecho a estado mal Edward, sabes las personas con tipos de tratamientos diferentes, tienden hacer de baja autoestima, si a eso le sumamos que los traten diferentes, o insulten, o los hagan menos, es mucho mas el riesgo de su recuperación, a si como otros o la misma Bella, están destinados a una muerte temprana es lo que ellos mismos se auto proclaman, ella tiene el ejemplo por a si decirlo de su padre, ella piensa que morirá pronto lo cual la hace alejarse de todos, y no piensan el salir adelante simplemente se dejan morir, es para ellos una forma inútil de luchar, cuando el día de mañana pueden hacerles falta una respiración importante…-Edward se quedo pensando en eso, la sola mención de Bella el que ella no luchara se dejara vencer lo puso mal, se sintió mal, y enojado porque ella no podía irse no ahora, tenia que enmendar los errores del pasado y ayudarla, hacer que ella tuviera un poquito, de fuerza aunque sea para luchar para tener un suspiro de amor, en su vida…

Ed.- ¿Papa puedo verla?, Por favor necesito verla, por favor, no la alterare ni nada, solo verla….-Carlisle se lo pensó un momento y accedió no muy convencido pero tenia que preguntar primero a ella, salieron del consultorio de Carlisle, y caminaron hacia otra habitación ella había sido cambiada a otra más cómoda una de internamiento, después del estudio había despertado sintiéndose incomoda, por el tubo respiratorio, pero eso era necesario, por ahora, para normalizar y controlar su corazón, cuando estuviera estable lo quitarían si no pondrían el baipás, antes de entrar al cuarto, Carlisle se detuvo para mirar a Edward…

Car- ¿Tengo que avisarle y ver si quiere verte Edward no quiero que se altere por una visita inesperada, ¿Ok?...-el iba a replicar pero Carlisle lo detuvo…-entiende hijo…-él se quedo ahí en silencio, esperando que ella dijera que si, solo quería eso, verla sin nada mas, sabía que esto era de cuidados y él quería ayudarla, cuando su padre salió sabía que no había buenas noticias, y eso era un NO para su entrada a verla….-hijo, ella no quiere verte, en principio se negó pero al último acepto que entraras quiere hablarte, solo serán unos minutos, ella no puede hablar muy bien, por el tubo así que escucha atentamente, estaré con Renee en el cuarto de enfermería ¿Si hay algo saldré ok?...

Ed.- Ok papá…-entro con miedo, pero no de ver el aparatoso estado, si no de ver a la pequeña Bella Swan a si, ella era frágil necesitaba que alguien la cuidara, y le diera amor, no merecía esto, cuando sus manos estuvieron limpias, entro y se acerco con una media sonrisa en el rostro, pero en ves de ella corresponderle, empezó hablarle, tuvo que poner atención ya que se distorsionaba su voz y se oía ronca….

Be- ¿Qué haces aquí?...

Ed.- Estaba preocupado por ti así que vine a verte, quería saber cómo estabas…

Be- ¿No es necesario, sabes?, Creí haberte dejado en claro que no te creía eso de amigos, y dejarte en claro que no era idiota, para caer en un juego a si, solo lo diré una ves Cullen, no quiero que te preocupes por mí, no quiero que me veas, no quiero que te acerques, te quiero lejos a si como a todos, y…

Ed.-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no dejas que te ayude? ¿Porque te alejas? Y creí haberte dicho yo también que no te creía idiota, creí haberte dicho que me dejaras a mi escoger ¿No? Quiero estar cerca de ti apoyarte, ayudarte, y…

Be-¡Nada!...-con dificultad grito, sabía que tenia que calmarla ya que eso podría perjudicarla….- ¿No te quiero porque? Porque es mejor a si, ahora no te dolerá tanto, ni a ti ni a nadie a quien tenga o quiera estar cerca de mí, cuando me muera no sufrirán, ahora dolerá pero se olvidara con el tiempo, es más fácil, los humanos tenemos ese don para olvidar, los recuerdos se quedan en el pasado, y así es lo mejor…-Edward sintió que le echaban un balde de agua fría, no mejor un puñetazo en el estomago eso dolería más, ella pensaba en la muerte, ella se había resignado a ella, con todas sus fuerzas, ¡Que él no podía hacer nada! ¿Acaso el también tenia que resignarse a perderla?, ¿Cuando ni siquiera la había tenido? ¡NO! En el interior de su mente alguien grito, no, no, no, no, no, ¡Ella se resigno, pero tú no! Ella era fuerte, se volvió frágil ahora estas tu para ayudarla y ser por los dos fuertes, ahora tu estas aquí para disfrutar esos días, meses años, días horas minutos de vida que le queden para que ella disfrute, que no se aferre a algo que no está todavía en el plan del día, Edward se dio cuenta que esa era su misión ahora hacerle ver a ella, que la muerte es algo que nos pasa a todos, a unos más pronto que a otros pero si nos ponemos a pensar en ella definitivamente cuando llegaría, eso nos aria infelices, a si ella, ella pensaba que su enfermedad era lo que la mataría, y eso no era cierto, él la ayudaría, si la vida se le iba en eso, la daba bien dada y con gusto, se separo de Bella, y dejo un beso en su frente a un con la tención de ella, camino hacia la puerta de salida pero antes se volteo para decirle algo y hacer una promesa en su mente por ella…

Ed.- Bueno tu has decidido, eso, tu piensas eso, ¿Pero si las personas quieren estar al final con tigo, aun después de que mueras? Piensas que no hay personas que quieran eso, pues te equivocas, hay una, una sola y aunque te cueste creerlo esa persona soy yo, siempre estaré a tu lado Bella, a si no me quieras, me rechaces, ahí estaré para ti, mi corazón es tuyo, y el tuyo es mío, aunque me lo niegues, que descanses, te veré mañana….-sin más Edward salió, de la habitación de Bella y corrió al estacionamiento hacia su coche se subió y arranco, no sabía adonde iba simplemente quería salir, correr, gritar, y sacar ese sentimiento de impotencia, donde él no podía hacer mucho, lloro las lagrimas surcaron su cara, sin pensarlo llego a su casa estaciono y bajo sus hermanas lo vieron, sus amigos que lo consideraban su hermano lo vieron pero el hizo caso omiso a eso, solo pensaba que desde ahora Bella seria su única preocupación, se dejo caer en la cama y llorando se durmió, la única forma de descargar ese sentimiento, ese dolor por ella…

En la habitación 234 Bella se había quedado llorando, una Bella impactada por las palabras de Edward se oían sinceras, y el dolor se veía en su hermoso rostro, pero ella no quería creer, no quería encariñarse más con él, ella sabía que moriría pronto ¿Una prueba, el acontecimiento? Hoy, ¿Por qué él estaría con alguien como ella? Eso era una estupidez, pero no podía dejar de llorar, ella lo amaba, y quería creer, que fuera fácil hacerlo, pero no lo mejor alejarse del, el olvido siempre era el mejor argumento para evitar el dolor y ella empezaría desde ahora para evitar dolor a la persona a la que amaba, era cierto que su corazón era de él, y nada más podía darle, eso solo, y a la distancia, con lagrimas en los ojos se durmió, ante incomodidad, pero logro que Morfeo se la llevara a lugares donde el sol resplandecía, donde el amor era vivido, donde la imaginación reinaba, y donde uno ponía sus propias reglas, un sueño….

¡Holaaaa! Yo aquí con el 2° capitulo, me costó mucho es un poco triste en ver como Bella se aleja ¿No? Si lo sé pero Edward tiene que luchar, para enmendar los errores, siempre hacemos cosas sin pensar él porque, porque cometemos errores y tenemos que cargar con las consecuencias de ellas, ahora ¿Les gusto el capitulo? Pronto tendrán el 3° capitulo muy pronto, y bueno ¿Merezco RR? Si digan que sí, eso me haría muy feliz

Simple mortal inmortal se despide...

Cambio y fuera…

Locura realizada…

/(ñ.ñ)/

J. & R.

By:antoCullen::


	4. Chapter 4

_**DISCLAIMER:**__Los personajes son ÚNICA Y EXCLUSIVA DE LA GRAN S. MEYER, Yo solo los tomo prestados y me divierto con ellos para goce de ustedes! …._

CAPITULO…3… ESFORZÁNDOME…. POV EDWARD….

¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer? No sabía cómo acercarme, ¿Y si me rechazaba por metido? digo en años le eh hablado, ahora de buenas a primeras, digo ''hola bella'', eso es estúpido, tenia que encontrar una forma…

Al- Hermanito no te servirá de nada estar en el espejo por más de una hora peinándote, pensando en cómo hablarle a bella, mejor solo a si de golpe, ¿Que puede pasar? ¿Qué te de un golpe? ¡No espera!, no, no te lo dará simplemente, dirá 'no, Cullen' jajaja…-a veces odiaba a mi hermana, Alice era tipo síquica, pero yo le decía bruja, por molestarla, ella era mi melliza, teníamos 18 años, y rosalie 17 mi hermana menor, también estaban mis amigos que eran como mis hermanos Jasper y Emett, sus padres pasaban mucho tiempo viajando por el trabajo, a si que ellos estaban siempre en casa, y bueno era más que lógico que terminaran con mis dos princesas, Jasper y Alice, Emett y Ros, aunque esta última era un año menor que él, Esme le encantaba tenerlos aquí, era como sus segundos hijos….

Ros- ¡Hey hermanito! Que ¿Listo para ligar a la famosa bella?...

Em- Rosie, Eddie no entrara en acción, ¿Cuantos años de conocer a Bells?, ¿7 o 8?...-si todos sabían de mi amor por bella, pero por ser un idiota nunca le había hablado, al contrario, me callaba y ignoraba las burlas…

Ed.- ¡Cállense ya! Agh, vámonos, se hace tarde…-camine a zancadas a mi precioso volvo, como siempre era el que la hacía de chofer, pero cuando llegue me tope con un impresionante jeep, ¿De quién sería?...

Em- Es mío romeo, jajaja, ya sabes alguna culpa, que papa y mama pagaron, y bueno aprovechando, aquí está mi disculpa, jajaja, ¿Rosie?, hay que pasar por Jasper a su casa se quedo dormido, jajaja…

Al-Yo voy con ustedes, a si Edward puede pensar a gusto como declarársele a belli, jajaja…-ósea me iba solo bueno no era malo, Emett podía ser el conductor designado desde ahora, si señor, me subí y acelere ¿Algo que amaba? La adrenalina que mi amado carro me proporcionaba, jajaja, cuando llegue, aparque en mi lugar habitual ahora el de alado seria del impresionante jeep, y antes de que Tanya se me uniera, me sumergí en mis clases, las primeras pasaron sin ningún contratiempo, la verdad, amaba que a si fuera, en la hora del almuerzo, me senté con los chicos, afuera, vi por mi costado que Tanya se enojaba por no haberme sentado con ella, pero la verdad esa chica ¿No entendía? El peor error haberme, casi acostado con ella, porque casi porque antes de que ella me violara en la parte trasera de su auto salí digamos corriendo como si el auto estuviera en llamas….

Inicio del flash back,****….

Todos los día la veía, ella se sentaba al final de la fila, como si quisiera que nadie, la observara lástima que eso era imposible para mi, se escondía detrás de su sudadera unas tallas más grande que ella, y su cabello, me daban ganas de pasar mis manos por el saber si era como imaginaba, suave, teníamos clases variadas este semestre, el anterior solo había disfrutado de alguna con ella, y a si cada semestre, pero este teníamos 3 clases, valla era mi día, se acercaba el baile de curso, y se suponía que los chicos invitaban, pero yo no quería invitar a nadie, no iría solo, una ves, ahí si ella no tenia pareja la sacaría a bailar ese sería mi plan, claro está, que era bueno a bella nadie nunca la tomaba en cuenta, para nada, y tenia que ir al baile….

BAILE

Estaba más aburrido que de costumbre, por dios y no veía a bella en ningún lado, mis hermanos se comían unos a otros, valla noche, me hubiera divertido mas en una clase de cocina de Esme que esto, me levante para ir por un trago, eh irme, pero no, no encontré nada suficiente fuerte ¡agh! antes de darme la vuelta unas manos me abrasaron, imagine que eran de ella, pero no, señor eran de alguien mas, Tanya…

Tan- ¡Eddie! Ven vamos a bailar, la noche es libre, jajaja….-y me arrastro hacia la pista, era una canción movida, pero yo solo me preguntaba porque bella no había venido, digo yo vine solo ¿Porque ella no? No me había dado cuenta de que Tanya movía sus caderas contra mi buscando mas fricción, cuando la música acabo me arrastro al estacionamiento besándome, me deje llevar ¿Por qué? No lo sé cuando me di cuenta tenia mi saco afuera, y ella estaba a horcajadas sobre mí, empezó a tocarme pero mi amigo nada mas no despertaba, de un movimiento se bajo la parte de arriba y dejo sus pechos frente a mí, diablos caí en cuenta de lo que estaba asiendo ¡No! La retire de mi y salí volado del auto, cuando me hube calmado, en el mío acelere y llegue a casa para bañarme sentía que la había traicionado, esto no podía ser, diablos, digo no es como que fuera virgen pero mis experiencias que se podían contar con una sola mano y me sobrarían la mitad ¡Eran nefastas!...

***La primera, bueno no llegue al orgasmo porque no se así que tuve que fingir uno, que fue ahí donde supe que no serbia para actor, ni de películas porno….

***Segunda, bueno si llegue, pero no porque hubiera sido por la chica que estaba arriba de mi montándome, si no que me imagine a Bella, que era ella la que estaba arriba, eran sus pechos los que rebotaban en cada sacudida, y yo los lamia, era la que gemía mi nombre, pero cuando el orgasmo, exploto, y caí de donde estaba y con quien bueno me sentí fatal y también salí….

Fin del flash, back...

Bueno y como ven no, tengo experiencias buenas, todas son un asco, con la única que quiero estar es con ella, mi princesa, y bueno si mis hermanos, seguían comiéndose, faltaba para entrar a las siguiente clase, la mía era deportes única que bella no hacía, cuando vi que se levantaba y hay dios no, Tanya empezaba con sus, insultos, y acosarla, no lo resistí mas y fui en su ayuda la ayude a ponerse de pie, diablos se veía mal, su piel era más blanca de lo normal y su respiración era muy errática como si le costara trabajo hacerlo, después de unas palabras con Tanya, la ayude a ir a la enfermería pero se detuvo antes y saco ¿Un inhalador? Diablos ella estaba enferma supongo que asma era lo más normal, ¿No? Pero no le pregunte pero no dio indicios de decirme mas que estaba enferma, me ofrecí acompañarla a casa, pero ella se negó la verdad me entristeció, lo que pensaba de mi pero que ¿Creías que pensaba cuando nunca la as ayudado? ¿Cuando todos se quedan callados y participan en burlas? Me sentí como un jodido imbécil, ahora más que nada disfrutaría el entrenamiento, pero el cielo no estaba de acuerdo en minutos una lluvia o diluvio empezó maldición, bella se había ido caminando, y sola, tome mi volvo y salí derrapando, no muy lejos la encontré caminando bajo la lluvia, cuando aparque para poder ayudarla a subir vi que lloraba, me sentí mal, un Ángel nunca debería de llorar, nunca, después de un rato se calmo era fantástico, estar abrasado a ella pero tenia que llevarla a casa…

Cuando llegue a mi casa los chicos estaban ahí, valla que sorpresa, yo tenia una sonrisa de idiota pero se me borro al acordarme de que tenia un problema, ¿Como carajos le decía que teníamos una salida el domingo y con Bella?...

Ed.- ¿Chicos? ¿Qué les parecería salir el domingo a Port Ángeles? Ara un día increíble, y podemos ir al cine...-todos me miraron como ¿Y a este qué?...

Ros- Aja, suéltalo, ¿Que te traes?...-a mi hermana no podía mentirle…

Ed.-¿Yo? Nada solo….-mirada retadora tipo rosalie no te creo…-ok, invite a Bella el domingo a salir, pero le dije que sería con todos y ella acepto…

Em- Valla, la enana tenia razón, ten….-vi que emett le entregaba uno de 100, ¿Pero qué?...

Al- Hermanito ¿No me crees no? Emett aposto que te rechazaría, yo le dije que no, una salida el fin de semana, y bueno gane unos zapatos nuevos, verdad Jasper, y 100 grandes jajaja….

Ed.- Bueno por estar apostando y ganando a mis espaldas irán ahora sin escusas ni pretextos…

Al-200 grandes a que la besa y….—no escuche nada mas, puf quería dormir estaba cansado, no había podido entrenar por la lluvia y me sentía frustrado, al otro día no la vería..

Un día sin sol, era simplemente como me sentía en realidad, ella no estaba y yo me sentía mal, sin cambios las clases se fueron, y ahora ni quería entrenar así que me fui sin decir nada, cuando llegue a casa tome la portátil, y vi que tenia un mensaje de ¿Bella? ¿Sería ella?...

*** Eh ¿Hola? Si siento molestarte Edward pero con respecto a nuestra cita no podre ir, lamento cancelarte pero mama me ah dicho que quiere que la acompañe a un club, creo algo a si tu sabes, pero podemos programarla para otra ocasión, bueno bay lo siento….

Isabella swan…****

Valla esto era malo, tenia ganas de salir con ella pensaba preguntar porqué, pero simplemente le teclee una respuesta y cerré mi portátil…

_***Bella***_

Que decepción que no pudieras, ir, me hubiera encantado, espero que la salida sea pronta, me hubiera encantado presentarte a mis hermanos, bueno espero con ansias que la próxima salida sea pronto… Nos vemos el lunes…..

….Con mucho cariño Edward*****…

….

Con la desilusión, avise a mis hermanos, y no quedo en nada el fin lo pase en mi habitación, ¡Diablos! ¿Por qué? A lo mejor simplemente dijo que si, y luego ¿Se arrepintió? ¿Porque lo que dijo en el estacionamiento y luego aceptar una invitación? Diablos tenía que preguntarle….

*Lunes, esperaba con ansias verla, ¿Era su…amigo no? Podía verla acercarme y peguntar, pero no fue…

*Martes, no…

*Miércoles, no…

*Jueves, no…

*Viernes, no para esto me estaba volviendo loco, ¿Por qué no había ido? ¿Se había puesto mal, o algo? Para evitar golpear a alguien me fui con papa, al hospital y estar con él, mi vida seria ser medico cardiólogo, papa me enseñaba muchas cosas, y yo adsorbía como pequeño y una esponja, íbamos a ir al área de quirófano, pero lo habían llamado a urgencias, quería estar ahí, ver ayudar a sí que casi le rogué a papa, para que me dejara entrar, pero no fue a si antes que eso, me dejo…

Cuando me entere que era Bella moría de angustia, ¿Que le había pasado? ¿Por eso no había ido al escuela? Cuando por fin me dejaron entrar a verla papa dijo que fuera prudente no podía alterarse…

Be-¡Nada!...-con dificultad grito, sabía que tenia que calmarla ya que eso podría perjudicarla….- no te quiero ¿Por qué? Porque es mejor a si, ahora no te dolerá tanto, ni a ti ni a nadie a quien tenga o quiera estar cerca de mí, cuando me muera no sufrirán, ahora dolerá pero se olvidara con el tiempo, es más fácil, los humanos tenemos ese don para olvidar, los recuerdos se quedan en el pasado, y a si es lo mejor…-Edward sintió que le echaban un balde de agua fría, no mejor un puñetazo en el estomago eso dolería mas, ella pensaba en la muerte, ella se había resignado a ella, con todas sus fuerzas, que el no podía hacer nada, acaso el también tenia que resignarse a perderla, ¿Cuando ni siquiera la había tenido? ¡NO! En el interior de su mente alguien grito, no, no, no, no, no, ella se resigno, pero tú no, ella era fuerte, se volvió frágil ahora estas tu para ayudarla y ser por los dos fuertes, ahora tu estas aquí para disfrutar esos días, meses años, horas minutos de vida que le queden para que ella disfrute, que no se aferre a algo que no está todavía en el plan del día, Edward se dio cuenta que esa era su misión ahora hacerle ver a bella, que la muerte es algo que nos pasa a todos, a unos más pronto que a otros pero si nos ponemos a pensar en ella definitivamente cuando llegaría, eso nos aria infelices, a si ella, ella pensaba que su enfermedad era lo que la mataría, y eso no era cierto, él la ayudaría, si la vida se le iba en eso, la daba bien dada y con gusto, se separo de bella, y dejo un beso en su frente a un con la tención de ella, camino hacia la puerta de salida pero antes se volteo para decirle algo y hacer una promesa en su mente por ella…

Ed.- Bueno tu as decidido, eso, tú piensas eso, ¿Pero si las personas quieren estar al final con tigo, aun después de que mueras? Piensas que no hay personas que quieran eso, pues te equivocas, hay una, una sola y aunque te cueste creerlo esa persona soy yo, siempre estaré a tu lado, bella, a si no me quieras, me rechaces, ahí estaré para ti, mi corazón es tuyo, y el tuyo es mío, aunque me lo niegues, que descanses, te veré mañana….-sin más Edward salió, de la habitación de bella y corrió al estacionamiento hacia su coche se subió y arranco, no sabía adonde iba simplemente quería salir, correr, gritar, y sacar ese sentimiento de impotencia, donde el no podía hacer mucho, lloro las lagrimas surcaron su cara, sin pensarlo llego a su casa estaciono y bajo sus hermanas lo vieron sus amigos que lo consideraban su hermano lo vieron pero el izo caso omiso a eso, solo pensaba que desde ahora bella seria su única preocupación, se dejo caer en la cama y llorando se durmió, la única forma de descargar ese sentimiento, ese dolor por ella…

En la habitación 234 Bella se había quedado llorando, las palabras de Edward se oían sinceras, y el dolor se veía en su hermosos rostro, pero ella no quería crear, no quería encariñarse mas con él, ella sabía que moriría pronto una prueba, el acontecimiento de hoy, ¿Por qué él estaría con alguien como ella? eso era una estupidez, pero no podía dejar de llorar, ella lo amaba, y quería creer, que fuera fácil hacerlo, pero no lo mejor alejarse de él, el olvido siempre era el mejor argumento para evitar el dolor y ella empezaría desde ahora para evitar dolor a la persona a la que amaba, era cierto que su corazón era de él, y pero nada más podía darle, eso solo, y a la distancia, con lagrimas en los ojos se durmió, ante incomodidad, pero logro que Morfeo se la llevara a lugares donde el sol resplandecía, donde el amor era vivido, donde la imaginación reinaba, y donde uno ponía sus propias reglas, un sueño….

Sus palabras, las de ella calaban muy onda, el tenia una misión y no se daría por vencido, todo lo que su padre le había explicado, lo mantendría a flote, si porque ahora Isabella Swan era su vida y si era necesario el daría la suya….

.

Me levante con dolor de cabeza, y de cuerpo, por haber dormido así, me di un baño, y baje a desayunar claro está que mi aspecto era terrible y eso no paso desapercibido para nadie, mis hermanos mis padres, se sorprendieron pero no dije nada solo tome un jugo, un pan de, mama, y salí en el volvo, pase a comprar un desayuno, muy nutritivo, para la madre belle, a lo mejor no había comido nada, me dejaron entrar fácilmente por papa, y cuando llegue a su habitación toque pero nadie me abría, no me pareció adecuado entrar a sí que espere, media hora después la madre de bella salió, se sorprendió de verme….

Ren-Eh hola, Edward, ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?...

Ed.- No señora, eh le traje esto, espero le guste, puede ser incomodo estar aquí…

Ren- Eh muchas gracias hijo, y si, pero Bella no ah dado problemas, ha estado tranquila, la intervención, creo que no se hará, y a lo mejor en la semana se vaya a casa…

Ed.- Eso me alegra, ¿Esta despierta?...-ella suspiro, algo malo me iba a decir, o por lo menos no me iba a gustar…

Ren- Edward se que quieres entrar a verla, pero no quiere visitas, ella se anegado, y se ha encerrado en ese mundo loco de su cabeza que ella morirá, que será mejor a si porque cuando…cuando…ella….-y se soltó alorar, maldición, la ayude a sentarse, y cuando se hubo calmado hablo de nuevo…-cuando ella muera no quiere que nadie sufra, que será mejor desde ahora, ella está en una negación, Edward por eso no ha ido al instituto, no sé qué aré…

Ed.- Ayudarla señora, yo la ayudare, yo le dije que contaba con migo y nunca cambiare de opinión, yo la quiero….

Ren- ¿Cuales son tus intenciones con ella Edward? ¿Porque la quieres ayudar? ¿Porque te interesas en ella?...

Ed.- ¿Siempre la eh amado señora, mis intenciones? Sacarla de esa depresión, de ese oyó donde ella se está enterrando, para no salir, porque, como le eh dicho la amo, y quiero que viva una vida feliz, de otra manera…-nos quedamos en silencio, hasta que Renee hablo, la verdad nadie sabía más que mis hermanos, pero yo la amaba y aria cualquier cosa por ella...

Ren- Bueno Edward acepto tus buenas intenciones con Bells, pero te advierto te espera un gran camino, ella es terca como una mula, pero sé que tu aras que ella cambie de parecer, ahora tengo que entrar, gracias por la comida…-sin más entro, dándome una abrazo y un beso, antes, me quede hasta que el crepúsculo cayó, pero en ningún momento entre, ella quería esto bueno yo no me daría por vencido, no señor, cuando llegue a casa, simplemente me tendí en mi cama, mañana seria otro día…

.

Los días pasaron cada tarde iba al hospital, le llevaba comida a Renee, y ella se disculpaba por la actitud de Bella, pero no sabía como ella se sentía no podía juzgarla, no señor solo aguantar con el amor que le tenia, Renee decía que no me molestara por la comida pero la del hospital era terrible, a si que no me importaba, hacia los deberes en la sala, y los entrenamientos los había suspendido, el entrenador no dijo nada era muy bueno, así que simplemente entrenaba en el sótano por las noches, había estado perdiendo peso, pero el hambre se había ido, y el ejercicio, no respetaba eso, el viernes por fin la dieron de alta, no quise presionarla, a si que dese lejos la seguí, Renee sabía que yo iba atrás, pero no dijo nada simplemente le mande un gran arreglo de flores, esperaba que le gustaran, todos los días iba y le entregaba todos los apuntes y recados a Renee a si como una rosa, ella solo negaba, después de una semana ya no podía, Renee se había tomado la semana, mamá no le había puesto ningún impedimento, pues ella también era socia, la semana se me había pasado lentamente, y hoy estamos en clase con el señor Richmond, la verdad no era el mejor momento para ver romeo y Julieta, pero como siempre Emett empezaba con sus comentarios, me había mandado un papelito, como en el colegio…

_***Em*** _

_Romeo, Romeo ¿Donde estas que no te veo?_

_Aquí Julieta, postrado a tus pies…***_

La leí y ¡Por dios! Era infantil pero no evito que saliera una sonrisa y un plan en mi cabeza, le conteste con lo único… IDIOTA….

Hoy era el ultimo día viernes, valla semana inútil, me sentía más cansado que si hubiera entrenado todos los días, ¿O seria que era porque hacia una comida o dos al día? Tenia mi plan formado y hoy daría marcha a él, terminando las clases mi infierno personal se acerco ¡Tanya!….

Tan-Hola, Eddie, ¿Cómo te va? Ya no te eh visto en los entrenamientos, ¿Estas enfermito? Tal ves yo pueda curarte…- ¡agh! Y como no mis hermanas, rieron al igual que los chicos, Tanya solo izo un puchero algo raro…

Ed.- Hola Tanya, primero no me digas Eddie, ¡Lo detesto! segundo no, eh pedido permisos, tercero no estoy enfermo cosas personales, y agradezco tu ayuda pero…no, bueno lo siento pero tengo que hacer unas cosas importantes, no…hasta luego…-si decía nos vemos luego se lo tomaría muy apecho….

Ros- ¡Si hermanito delega las cosas sin importancia! ¡Bella espera!…-diablos, ¿Ya les dije que Rosalie odia a Tanya? Y si las miradas matasen ellas estarían 3 metros bajo tierra ¿Pues no? A si, a si lo es, a si que Ros, no podía hacer otra cosa que decir Bella enfrente de Tanya para que esta se pusiera roja de furia, tome a Rosalie y la metí en el jeep, y yo derrape el volvo…

_***Muchas horas después en la noche (casa de Bella)…_

¡Maldición! me veía como un jodido ninja en tiempos de hambre, me había vestido de negro sabia que Bella dejaba su ventana abierta, siempre, ¿Por qué? No sé ahora a escalar, agradecía a los dioses por que había un árbol lo suficiente fuerte para mí y que me encantara escalar y lo hiciera muy bien, si no parecería el jodido romeo en aprietos, no sabía cómo es que Romeo lo hacía parecer tan fácil, que es atravesado por una bala por su suegra, ¡ok tal ves me extralimite! Y solo sea futura suegra, escale el árbol, y entre en la habitación de mi princesa, pensé que me costaría trabajo, hacerlo pero no, tenia la destreza de un vampiro, si, me quede mirando a la que me quitaba el sueño, a mi preciosa princesa, dormía con las cánulas del oxigeno puestas en su nariz, pero a mí eso no me importaba, ella era mi princesa la más hermosa de todas, no sé qué tiempo estuve pero era el suficiente ya que yo también tenia que dormir, antes de irme deje un beso con todo el amor que sentía en su frente, para mañana volver..

.

Valla una semana más, me sentía muy mal, estaba cansado, las desveladas con mi princesa no eran buenas, pero era algo que no podía dejar de hacer, el Miércoles fue el único día que falte haberla y fue el día que me sentí nervioso, y no dormí para nada, en la escuela estaba muy bien, hasta eso no habían bajado mis calificaciones, y en el equipo, también pero me cansaba con rapidez, hoy se cumplían 4 semanas ¡Un mes! Desde que Bella no iba al instituto, ella tenia todos los trabajos al corriente, con ayuda de 'Ángela', yo era el que los entregaba, y pasaba dejarlos a su casa, Bella creía que era ella, cuando en realidad era yo, ya era hora de irme Bella se acostaba temprano pero yo llegaba cerca de las 10 o 11 de la noche, era simplemente perfecto, ya que hablaba en sueños, ¿Y lo mas jodidamente perfecto? Decía mi nombre una y otra ves, eso era lo que me mantenía y no dejaría que ella callera, estaba bajando cuando mi padre me intercepto, ¡Problema!…

Car-¿Edward podemos hablar un minuto en mi despacho?...

Ed.- ¡Claro papa!…-caminamos en silencio, hasta el despacho, el se situó en su silla yo enfrente…-tu dirás papa….

Car- ¿Que intenciones tienes con Isabella, Edward? Sabes no me gusta nada, este tipo de vida, esta situación, ¡Mírate! ¿Cuantas libras has bajado en las últimas 3 semanas?...

Ed.- No lo sé el ejercicio, y no entiendo de que hablas exactamente, papá…

Car-Edward, mira soy padre de 3 hijos, 2 mujeres y un hombre, que se está portando como un niño, en ves de un adolecente, maduro, y lo entiendo, nunca me has dado problemas solo, si en compañía lo que me hace corregirme 2 mujeres 3 hombres, ¿Edward sabes que tengo la habilidad de saber cuándo se escapan de noche tu, tus hermanas, o los chicos? Se cuando algo les preocupa a los 5, se si tienen problemas pero no los presiono cuando sea el momento ustedes me los contaran, por eso mismo sé que lo dirás, pero Edward no me gusta verte a si hijo estas cansado, tienes ojeras del tamaño de un elefante, y no comes…

Ed.- ¡Agh! Papá, es Bella, ¿Si? Voy cada noche desde hace 2 semanas a su casa escalo el árbol de su ventana solo para verla, dormir, ella es perfecta papá y la amo, podrás decir o dirán que es un amor de instituto, pero no papá desde que llegue y la vi por primera ves, la ame, pensé que se pasaría, pero no, intente olvidarme de eso acostándome con otra chica ¿Pero sabes lo que paso? Fingí un orgasmo que nunca llego, y la siguiente ves solo estuve pensando en ella, ¡agh se que es una idiotez! Papá, pero en serio la amo, y ella no deja que la ayuden, ella piensa lo que tú me explicaste, quiero hacerla entender, pero no sé cómo pienso que dándole su espacio, puedo pero no sé, lo que sé es que ella me quiere un poco tan solo un poco pero lo hace…-creo que haber dicho eso de sopetón había tenido consecuencias, en papá…-¿Papá?...

Car-Valla hijo esto es más grande de lo que parece, ¿Pero si quieres mi consejo? No le des espacio totalmente, porque ella pensara que tu no los que le dan el espacio la están olvidando y esa será su carta blanca para seguir haciéndolo, ¿Me entiendes?...

Ed.- Creo que si papá. Gracias por escucharme, prometo arreglar las cosas con ella, mañana ya que ahora estará dormida...-papá solo rio ya que lo había dicho con aire soñador, diablos si me escuchaba Emett tendría con que reírse de mi hasta mis últimos días…

Car- Solo una cosa hijo, no dejes los platos sucios en la encimera tu madre cree que hay ratones o algo así, creo que se reirá cuando le diga qué tipo de ratones hay jajaja, anda hijo y cuidado, recuerda que Renee sabe disparar muy bien y tiene un arma, no por nada fue la esposa del mejor policía de Forks, jajaja….

Ed.- Gracias por los ánimos papá….-salí del despacho hacia mi único destino la habitación de mi princesa, como siempre la luz estaba apagada solo estaba una pequeña lamparita, escale, y me sorprendí de no encontrar a Bella en la cama, digo estaban las colchas removidas pero ella no estaba, todavía, escuche ruido en el baño y la puerta abrirse me quede de piedra, al verla, y ella al verme…

Be- ¡¿Ed.…Edward?!...

Ed.- ¡Mierda!…-me había descubierto, dios…

Bueno ¡holaaa! Yo aquí de nuevo con otro capi, ¿Que tal Bella y Edward? Ah pues si el está enamorado de ella pero como Bella dice, la muerte es una gran separación para los dos, a si que ya veremos cómo funciona esto, que tal que Edward fue cachado con las manos en la masa o más bien los pies en la habitación jajaja, bueno, comentarios, los Vulturis, les gusto, la amaron, apesta, ¿? Todo eso y más en un comentario, (RR) jajaja,

Los amito mucho ***Besos incrustados aquí***

…cambio y fuera…..

…locura realizada…..

By:antoCullen::


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes son única y exclusivamente de la gran señora __**S. Meyer,**__ yo solo me adjudico la historia que espero sea de su agrado, los tomo prestado para goce de ustedes, que lo disfruten… _

CAPITULO… 4… ¿MI ROMEO? …. POV BELLA…

_Be- ¿Ed.…Edward?..._

_Ed.- ¡Mierda!…-me había descubierto, ¡Dios!…_

No podía ser él, ¿Él estaba aquí? Tenia que ser un sueño, ¿Yo todavía estaba en la cena con Ángela y su familia, ¿No? Rápidamente tome el bate que descansaba cerca de la puerta del baño…

Ed.-¡No! Hey nena soy yo, Edward, ¡Por dios! No te vayas a lastimar…-ja' ¿Lastimarme? o ¿Lastimarlo ha él?...

Be-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste?...

Ed.-Bueno primero suelta eso, ¿Si?…-yo negué…-ok, mmm entre por la ventana, y vine a verte…-ok ¿Oh se estaba haciendo el chistoso o qué?...

Be- Oh, cierto ¿Que no te enseñaron a que las visitas son en el transcurso del día? ¿No de la noche? ¿Y decentemente por la puerta? ¿No por mi ventana? ¿Eh?...

Ed.- Bella en serio, me pones nervioso con eso bájalo, y bueno tu nunca quieres ver a nadie, por eso, yo…

Be- Y que no se supone que a la persona que visitas no quiera verte, ¿Es otra opción?...

Ed.-Nena, en serio no era mi intención, yo solo quería…

Be-Nada Edward, ¿Ok? iré por un vaso de agua a la cocina y regresare, tienes tiempo suficiente para irte, si regreso y estas mi bate, no será delicado….

.

Desde esa vez no lo había visto y pasaba de una semana, hoy iría al instituto, después de varias semanas ya, ¿Como lo aria? Un medicamento nuevo que me había estado funcionando, podía estar sin el oxigeno por un rato después bueno lo necesitaría, me encantaba eso, podía salir sin él por ahora, simplemente tenia que tener cuidado no acelerarme ya que el medicamento hacia eso, y podía necesitar el oxigeno de emergencia, estaba lista mi madre esperaba que saliera ¡Dios! Me sentía como en el kínder cuando no quería dejar ir a mamá…

Be-Nos vemos mamá, te llamo cualquier cosa, ¿Ok?...

Ren- Ok ¿Bells? Cuídate amor…-todos me miraban raro, pero bueno eso era cosa de siempre, me pare en una de las bancas que estaban a fuera para comer, cuando había sol, pero bueno no eran tan solicitadas aquí no hacía mucho que digamos, saque una libreta para ponerme a hacer garabatos cuando la luz me la tapo alguien solo esperaba que no fuera Tanya y así era, me alivie rápidamente, pero era Alice ¿Que hacia ella aquí?...

Al- Hola Bella, ¿Como estas? ¿Puedo sentarme? ok, bueno quería ver si quieres comer con nosotros, ¿Que dices? Mira Rosalie es linda se que intimida pero no le temas, ¿Quieres?...-ella me invitaba, me tenia mareada de tanta pregunta…

Be-No sé, no…-desvié mi mirada que le decía ahora, cuando vi a Edward parado hablando con Rosalie, ella le reclamaba algo y el la detenía de venir hacia aquí, ¿En serio?...

Al- ¿Entonces qué dices, si?...-no había escuchado nada de lo que la duende había dicho, así que solo asentí, temiendo no haberme metido en un lio con ella…-perfecto entonces, nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo, ¡Será divertido!…-vi como se iba así que decidí que mejor era hora de entrar, para que esperar, caminaba por los pasillos, algunos estudiantes estaban sacando cosas, otros se besaban, y algunos simplemente perdían el tiempo a lo lejos vi a Tanya y su sequito, oh diablos, no había pensado en eso, pero antes de poder dar la vuelta vi a Edward que se dirigía a toda prisa con ellas, valla el cambiaba rápido, pues que le aproveche, _¡¿PERO DE QUE TE QUEJAS ISABELLA?! ¡LO ECHASTE!_ El rogo, tu lo rechazaste, el velo por tu sueño por dos semanas, ¿Qué hiciste? Lo corriste ese día ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? ¿Qué te esperara? Pues claro que no, y auch, dios por ir pensando había chocado con, ok me había salvado de las zorras y me choco con el zorro, Jacob Black…

Jac- Lo siento, eh, ah hola Belli Bells, ¿Cómo estás?...

Be-No me digas Belli Bells, y si me permites…-me tomo del brazo, antes de que pudiera irme…

Jac-Valla ¿Los modales se te olvidaron también, no? ¿No recuerdas nuestra amistad no?...

Be-No Jacob, se me olvidan las cosas, y si me permites…-me fui caminando a mis clases ¿En serio, porque, me hablaba? Cuando llegue bueno no fue mejor, Edward estaba aquí, si él y yo compartíamos todas las clases, puf, gracias a dios no compartía con Tanya algunas, y las que me tocaba bueno me ignoraba cuando le convenía, me le quede mirando más tiempo del que debería de ser visto bien, verdad pero es que ¿Porque, me sentía a si? Si él me hablaba no le hacía caso, y si no me moría que lo hiciera…

.

Las clases pasaron rápido gracias a dios, pero de lo que no me salvaba era de…

Al-¡Bella! ¡Ven, aquí, Bella!...-¡Agh! trágame tierra, ¿Por qué todos me miraban? Claro porque Isabella Swan la renegada, se sentaba en la mesa de los Cullen, el mariscal de campo, y los dos jugadores estrellas más y sus novias, ellas no eran porristas, habían hecho el examen para entrar pero al final cuando las habían escogido habían renunciado, Tanya era la capitana y solo por eso lo habían hecho, para fregarla, camine lentamente hacia la mesa el medicamento me aceleraba y si caminaba rápido me faltaría el aire, cuando llegue me sentí mal, ya que Rosalie me miraba fijamente…-Bella, hola siéntate, eh no sabíamos que te gustaba y según Edward algo de fruta estaría bien, así que bueno andando…

Be- Eh gracias no te hubieras molestado Alice, pero gracias…-por unos momentos estuvimos en silencio, la verdad que me moría de ganas por irme, pero ¡Dios Alice! ¿Se veía feliz? El celular de Edward empezó a sonar, y se disculpo, la verdad me había dejado con los ¡Tiburones! Dios, Alice empezó hablar y Rosalie participo también pero la verdad no sabía que decir ya que no quería que se enteraran de mi enfermedad ¿Para qué? A demás solo era una comida de instituto, a la cual no volvería asistir ¿no? Cuando Edward regreso, se veía ¿Mas feliz? Antes de que pudiera decir algo, mi celular sonó, mi mamá...

Be- Permiso, ¿Mamá?...

Ren-Bells cariño, ¿Cómo te has sentido?...

Be-Bien mamá, pero necesito ir a casa, la verdad estoy cansada, ¿Podrás venir por mi?...

Ren-Oh cariño…-oh no eso eran malas noticias..-lo siento pero no podre ir, dios cariño estoy en Port Ángeles, Esme y yo hemos venido ah checar algunos asuntos sobre la remodelación, de la casa de unas personas, nena pero ya eh conseguido quien te lleve a casa, Edward y bueno ah dicho que si y…

Be.- ¡Mamá! ¡¿Por dios que has hecho¡? No, agh, mamá ¿Por qué?...

Ren-Bells, el se ha portado muy bien con tigo, y a demás no confió en nadie, Bells solo te acompañara, y esperara a que regrese, nena, ¿Por favor, si?...

Be- Está bien ¿Mamá? Olvídalo, gracias por preocuparte por mí, te amo mami, nos vemos al ratito…-colgué después de que mamá se despidió, y regrese a la mesa Edward sonreía ja, hijo, de… Que ¡agh! ¿Porque me contradecía yo misma cuando en realidad quería besarlo hasta que el alma se me fuera en ello? Me senté y Alice me pregunto cosas de mí, y quedamos en una cita para ir de compras por una semana me salve pero después vería, cuando el timbre sonó Edward rio hash, creído, después de que todos se fueran y nos despidiéramos, claro Rosalie me veía como si quisiera traspasarme y creo que lo lograba, salimos Edward y yo hacia mi casa, ok esto era más que incomodo, ¿En serio? No era a si como me imaginaba, me imaginaba que Edward me acompañaba después del instituto, cargaba mi mochila, entrabamos a mi casa, nos besábamos en mi sala, esperaríamos a mamá, veríamos películas, el me susurraría los versos, yo prepararía de comer para los dos, pero no a si, sentía que quería hablar con él, pero ¿De qué? agh, y lo peor seguía con los celos de en la mañana de Tanya, antes de que me diera cuenta ya habíamos llegado, y yo sentía que mis ojos se cerraban, como todo caballero me ayudo con mi mochila, y entramos, mi casa era grande para mamá y para mi pero aquí había vivido mis años, al igual que ellos dos, entramos ahora que haría, moría por irme a mi cama, y…

Ed.-No tienes por qué quedarte aquí Bella ve a descansar, yo esperare a que llegue tu mamá, ¿Vale? Descansa…-sin más se sentó en mi sala, yo me subí a mi habitación él lo había pedido a demás mamá le habría dicho algo como eso…

Ya en mi habitación, no podía dormirme como lo hacía si el amor de mi vida estaba en mi sala y los dos estábamos solos, respire tranquila y me metí a mi baño, una ducha me calmaría, cuando estuve debajo del agua, simplemente agradecí la sensación, después de una hora, un baño caliente, ropa cómoda, ósea una camisa vieja de papá cuando iba a la universidad, unas bragas azules, y mi cabello suelto, estaba en mi cama debajo de las mantas se avecinaba una tormenta lo cual yo solo rezaba para que mamá llegara pronto, acostumbraba a dormir con ella cuando eso pasaba si no tenia pesadillas, con esos pensamientos me dormí, Morfeo me llevo a su reino pero decidió que en el camino tendría una aventura…

*** ¡Mi pequeña princesa corre, con mamá!***

*** ¿Papá? ¡Papá! Papi, te extrañe, ven***

***No amor, corre vete con mamá, por favor tienes que dejarme ir, yo te protegeré***

***No papi, por favor, yo me quiero quedar***

*** ¡No! papi, por favor, ¡Papá! ¡Charlie!****…

POV EDWARD

Estaba quedándome dormido cuando el grito de Bella me asusto, René me había pedido que la acompañara a casa, ella y mamá estaban lejos así que no le daría tiempo, valla si hubiera tenido una cámara cuando Bella escucho eso, bueno la foto sería la mejor su cara no tenia precio, cuando se saltaron las clases ya vería como las reponía, pensé que estaba cantando cuando de pronto volvió a gritar, subí rápidamente corriendo hacia su habitación, cuando entre estaba en su cama sentada y sollozando, me acerque rápidamente, a ella..

Ed.-Hey nena, hey nena, tranquila ah sido un sueño, shh, tranquila ah sido solamente un sueño, tranquila aquí estoy…-la abrase, diciéndole palabras tranquilizadoras poco a poco se fue tranquilizando, y sus sollozos, eran más bajos, pensé que se había quedado dormida cuando su respiración era acompasada, trate de levantarme para dejarla sobre su cama, pero estaba despierta…

Be-¡No te vayas Edward, por favor no me dejes!..-y las lagrimas volvían a caer por sus mejillas, en eso mi celular sonó, me aleje tantito para contestar sin ver quien era…

Xxx- ¿Edward? Hola…

Ed.- Oh hola, ¿Qué pasa?...-se me hacia raro que René me llamara ¿Que pasaba?...

Ren- Hijo no podemos salir de aquí, la carretera esta obstruida, y no podemos salir, hijo se que no es tu culpa, ni nada pero necesito que..

Ed.- me quede con ella, claro que sí, no estoy ocupado así que no te preocupes, podre hacerlo, sin ningún problema, eso sería un honor…-me voltee hacia Bella, que había dejado de llorar y se secaba las lagrimas, me veía intrigada, no sabía si ella quería…

Ren- ¡Ah gracias hijo eres un sol! Espero no estar posponiendo alguna salida…

Ed.- Claro que no, estoy desocupado toda la tarde, ahora mismo mas bien...-vi que Bella abría los ojos y salía de la cama para ir al baño a lavarse la cara, su seño estaba fruncido podía verlo por el espejo, quería reírme quien sabe que pensaba ella, pero al momento cambie de idea al ver lo que traía puesto, ¡Diablos! ¿Enserio? A uno le daban pan cuando no podía comer…-no te preocupes bueno suerte, nos vemos, en un rato…

Ren- Eso espero Edward, si no mañana….

Ed.-Ok, nos vemos….-cerré mi celular cuando ella volvía, su seño seguía fruncido, quería reírme en voz alta, pero me mordí el interior de la mejilla, para no hacerlo…-Bella, yo…

Be- No te preocupes Edward se que tienes que irte, esperare a mamá, me distraeré con algo, se que estamos interrumpiendo en tus planes…

Ed.- Mmm ¿De qué hablas?...-estaba que me partía de la risa ella estaba parada frente a mí, y aunque quería reírme, también moría por tocarla, dios esa playera era muy corta, ¿Quería matarme?...

Be- Edward, escuche que tenias planes, supongo que con la zorra…digo Tanya…-esto era excitante, ver como ella se ponía celosa, al menos no era tan indiferente a ella…

Ed.- Bueno, ¿Quieres que me valla? Si te molesto puedo esperar a René a fuera, a que llegue, ya que llegara a lo mejor mañana, me ha hablado, para avisarme que estaban en Port Ángeles y no podían salir, y bueno la tormenta no ayudaba, no te preocupes, esperare afuera, descansa si deseas algo avísame….-camine hacia la puerta para salir ella se veía asombrada, no era para menos, salí hacia el pasillo cuando la oí abrir la puerta y caminar o correr hacia mí, pero Bella no se clasificaba entre las personas más equilibradas posibles, así que tropezó con la alfombra y antes de que tocara el piso corrí para sostenerla, quedando entre mis brazos, su cuerpo era lo más malditamente suave que podía tocar, su rostro a escasos centímetros del mío, su respiración chocaba con lamia y se mesclaban, y ¡Dios no tria algo debajo de ella! Lo cual hacia que sus pechos se marcaran por que la jalaba, y sus piernas quedaran al descubierto, debido al movimiento…-¿Estas…estas bien?...

Be-Si lo siento Edward, no te vayas….

Ed.- Te dije que no me iría…-le dije al tiempo que me ponía derecho y la soltaba, al instante sentí un frio, recorrer por donde su piel había tocado la mía a un con la ropa de por medio, me gire pero antes de poder dar más de dos pasos, Bella me volteo a ella y me acorralo entre su pequeño cuerpo y la pared, estaba tan sorprendido, por el movimiento, como ella…-Be…-no pude terminar la frase ya que ella me callo, de la mejor forma, sus labios, ¡Era lo más putamente fantástico del mundo! Suaves, tiernos, pero demandantes, era un beso donde había amor, posesión, lujuria, sensualidad, todo en un mismo sentimiento, sus labios eran torpes, pero al tomar el control supe manejarlos, era lo que estaba esperando, estos labios, este cuerpo junto al mío, todo parecía un sueño del cual me despertaría en la mañana para ir a l instituto, cuando el aire nos hizo falta nos separamos juntando nuestras frentes, respirando agitadamente….

Be- No te vayas…

Ed.- Si de esa forma me lo pides con gusto me quedo, pero Bella no quiero incomodarte, y…

Be- ¡Por dios! ¿Soy una estúpida, no es a si?...-la mire con la ceja alzada ¿Que hablaba?...-te eh pedido que no te vayas y te vas, te eh besado para que reconsideres irte y te vas, está más que claro que esto de quedarte…-izo un gesto para abarcar todo a ella y a mí,…- es solo como un favor a mi madre ¿No es a si? Ja' que ingenua, si quieres irte vete, creo que mal interprete las cosas…-con la dignidad que le quedaba, se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia su cuarto murmurando cosas como _'Quien te quiere', '¿Como pude creer que él sentía algo?', y la ultima me enojo, '¿Es mejor a si no? Un día te irás el dolor es menos si de una ves te alejas'_, valla ¿Otra maldita ves con esos pensamientos? Camine hacia ella, y la tome del brazo, creo que la lastime, pero en este momento me importaba un rábano, la estampé sobre la pared más cercana apoderándome de sus labios, besándolos con pasión, con entrega, yo la aria olvidar esos pensamientos, mis manos no se detenían, iban bajando por sus costados tocando y acariciando, cuando llegue a sus muslos, la sostuve y ayude a subir para que enredara sus piernas en mis caderas, y a si lo izo, camine con ella adentro del cuarto, a tientas llegamos a su cama, fui bajando poco a poco, hasta dejarla sobre ella, sentía que el aire era insuficiente que nuestros pulmones necesitaban de él, que se quejaba, por la falta, pero nuestros labios no dejaban separarnos, cuando en verdad estábamos sufriendo las consecuencias nos separamos, yo estaba arriba de Bella claro sin dejar caer todo mi peso sobre ella, juntamos nuestras frentes mirándonos a los ojos, que estaban oscurecidos por el deseo, el pecho de Bella subía y bajaba mas a prisa que el mío, entonces me recrimine, ¡Idiota si lo que a ella le falta es el oxigeno y tu se lo quitas! Empecé a enderezarme para dejarle espacio suficiente, pero sus piernas me lo impidieron, tenia una sonrisa en la cara, pero yo me sentía culpable no podía perder el control con ella de esta forma, no podía hacerlo…-¡NO!...-dijo y me apretó más con sus piernas y me atrajo con sus brazos para besarme otra vez….

Ed. - Be…-beso…-lla…- beso…- ¡Isabella!...-dejo automáticamente de besarme y me miro fijamente…-nena en serio quiero seguir pero, no puedo…

Be- Lo siento, sé que no soy atractiva ni el tipo de mujer que tú, acostumbras…-valla eso me rompió el corazón, ¿Atractiva? ¡Si quería quitarle la estorbosa blusa! ¿Mi tipo? ¡Dios era eso y más! Pero tenia que tener cuidado, Bella era frágil, mi bella y hermosa Bella frágil, como una muñequita de porcelana…

Ed.-No sigas, ¿si? Ven…-me di la vuelta para dejarla encima de mí, y en verdad me sentía diferente estar a si con ella era el paraíso….- según tu ¿Qué clase de mujeres son mi tipo? Nena, eres más que hermosa, y me encantas, pero necesitamos ser cuidadosos, en ese beso te quite algo que es muy preciado para ti, no puedo descontrolarme de ese modo, podría dañarte y nunca me lo perdonaría, créeme que me muero por besar cada parte de tu piel, por adorar cada parte, por estar dentro de ti, hacerte mía, hacerte el amor, pero no en un arrebato en un momento, quiero hacerlo bien que lo disfrutes, que el placer que sientas, sea inmenso, ¿Me entiendes?….

Be-Bueno, si no es tu intención, ponerme a mil, como dices será mejor que te calles, aunque no me gusta eso que piensas no soy tan frágil, como piensas, te deseo, pero sé que eres terco y no podre hacer nada, y la verdad no quiero ser culpable de una violación…-me largue a reír, por eso la amaba, mi adorada Bella…

Ed.-Bueno no me opondría…

Be- Edward, ¿Sabes algo? No empieces algo que no terminaras…-se acostó sobre mí abrazándome, yo hice lo mismo, mi nena hermosa, nos quedamos por un momento a si, disfrutando de nuestra compañía, pero el estomago de ella tenia otra idea…-lo siento..

Ed.- Vamos alimentarte pequeña saltamontes, ¿Quieres que prepare algo?...

Be- ¿Sabrás cocinar, sin intoxicarme?...

Ed.- Bueno intentare hacerlo, anda vamos….-bajamos a la cocina después de que ella se pusiera un pantalón de pijama, prepare unos sándwich de pollo con ensalada, leche caliente ya que afuera había un diluvio, fuimos a la sala, para comer viendo una película, estaban pasando la de 'On The Road' ¿En serio? Bella estaba encantada, pero bueno tenerla cerca y que aparecieran escenas subidas no era mi elección, después de lo pasado arriba, en su habitación, cuando la película termino pude respirar tranquilo, vi que bella estaba con el ceño fruncido, señal de que pensaba en algo profundamente, y luego se sonrojaba, jajaja, ¿Que estaría pensando? Pero antes de que pudiera preguntar ella hablo…

Be- ¿Edward? ¿Qué somos?...-como que, que ¿éramos? No entendía…

Ed.- ¿Seres humanos?...

Be-¡Edward! En verdad…

Ed.-Es en serio Bells, ¡No te entiendo! ¿Qué quieres saber?..

Be- Si, me hablaste de ser mi amigo, me cuidaste por el tiempo que estuve internada, después vigilaste mi sueño por 2 semanas, sin yo saberlo, luego te ignoro, me vuelves hablar, me besas, casi terminamos desnudos en mi cama, haciendo el amor, que somos a todo eso, ¿Tengo una oportunidad con tigo? O simplemente quieres pasar un rato, 'agradable' con migo, te vi con Tanya esta mañana no se qué significa todo eso Edward…-ok ya sabía a qué se refería, yo la amaba, pero no podía decirle eso, si ni siquiera habíamos pasado la etapa donde la confianza era la que reafirmaba esta relación, a demás a penas me estaba dejando entrar a su vida, lo cual quería decir con esto ¿Ella quería algo mas con migo? Me puse de pie tomándola para ir a su habitación, chillo de sorpresa, por lo que había hecho, cuando llegamos la puse con suavidad sobre su cama, y me cerní sobre ella, sus ojos se agrandaron, y sabia que sus pensamientos iban para otro lado y aunque quería más que nadie que llegara ese momento, pero no hoy quería que fuera especial…

Ed.- Mírame, quiero todo, ¡TODO! Contigo nena, desde ser amigos, hasta tener a mis hijos…-ok me fui muy lejos creo que la había asustado…-se que piensas que estoy lunático, pero es la verdad, quiero ser tu amigo, tu novio, tu amante, el que te de flores, te diga lo valiosa que eres, el que te acompañe a consultas, el que te levante o sea el que te sostenga cuando te den una mala noticia, o te sientas triste, el que limpie tus lagrimas, el que te haga sonreír, el que te lleve de paseo, el que te haga el amor cuantas veces quieras, con el que te vayas a vivir, con el que te cases, tengas hijos, viajes todo eso y más, nena, desde lo más grande hasta lo más insignificante, porque te quiero junto a mí, porque desde ahora empezare con mis pequeños regalos, y hoy Isabella Swan con un lluvioso Forks de testigo te pido ¿Quieres ser mi novia?...-ella se había quedado callada, sus ojitos caían pequeñas lagrimas, y antes de que dijera algo me beso, un beso como el de hace rato, pero con mucho amor…

Be-Si, Edward ¡Si quiero! Si quiero ser tu novia, y todas esas cosas que me has dicho es pronto pero quiero vivirlas todas con tigo, mi amor….-si mi corazón explotaba, con ese sí, ¡Exploto! con ese 'mi amor', esta ves fui yo él quien la beso, cuando mis brazos se cansaron, di la vuelta trayéndola con migo, para taparnos, entre beso y beso…-te quiero Edward…

Ed.-Te quiero mi pequeña, Bella...-nos acomodamos en la gran cama, para poder dormir, hoy había sido un día lleno de emociones, en donde quería decir más de lo que había dicho pero mi hermosa Bella, era frágil y yo estaría siempre para ayudarla y sostenerla, por esta noche dormiría mejor que nunca porque tenia a mi princesa a mi lado…

.

No quería moverme, sentía un calor muy agradable, por primera ves en mucho tiempo, me sentía bien, el calor, estaba irradiante en este frio Forks, no quería despertarme quería quedarme a si por siempre, pero un sonido, me interrumpía, no sabía de que se trataba ¿Eran como gemidos, de dolor? o ¿Roncos? No sabía bien que era pero se oía raro, como cuando un competidor está en la carrera y está a punto de cruzar la línea pero el aire le falta sus pulmones hacen su mayor esfuerzo para poder, llegar a la meta y ganar y al final poder consumir todo el aire posible, entonces me desperté de golpe en mis brazos, estaba, mi pequeña que jadeaba en busca de algo, me golpee a mí mismo, el oxigeno, ella no podía dormir si no tenia el oxigeno, me pare rápidamente para colocárselo estaba arriba en la pared, se lo coloque pero no sabía que tanto tenia indicado, la empecé mover, ella jadeaba y esto no me gustaba…

Ed.-Bells, amor, ¿Bells? Bella, amor despierta nena, necesito saber qué tanto, hey Bells…-cuando abrió los ojos un jadeo involuntario salió de ella, y veía como su pulso se aceleraba, en busca del oxigeno que no había…-nena, tranquila necesito saber ¿Cuanto tienes indicado? amor…

Be- D...i…e...z… has, agh, agh…-respiraba y hablaba con dificultad, el oxigeno empezó a salir y llegar a sus pulmones, se fue calmando, poco a poco recuperándose con normalidad, pero no estaba bien, las lagrimas empezaron a caer sobre sus mejillas, dios ¿Y ahora?…

Ed.- Hey nena, shh, tranquila, ¿Qué pasa? Nena, tranquila estoy aquí ¿si? ¿Dime qué pasa? Bells amor tranquila…-respiro varias veces, hasta calmarse, y poder hablar…

Be- ¡Me odio por esto! No quiero esto, odio no poder ser como los demás o como tú, ¿Que novio se queda con su chica y tiene que salvarla poniéndole esto? Sé que estas aquí con migo por lastima y no quiero esto, ¡Me odio!...-y empezó a pasar las manos desesperada por su cara y pelo, me rompía verla así, con tranquilidad pase mis manos por las suyas para que dejara de hacer eso, las lagrimas salían a mares, me pare y me acomode en la cama de modo que mi espalda quedaba sobre el cabecero , abrí mis piernas poniendo a Bella entre ellas y recostándola en mi pecho acaricie con suavidad sus brazos, piernas, cara, sin detenerme…

Ed.- ¿Sabes, Bella? El primer día que te vi, vi a un ángel a mi ángel, el que me protegería, de cualquier cosa, en ese entonces no entendí lo que significaba lo que sentía, pasaron los años y mi amor por ti, creció mucho mas, de lo pensado, pero era un cobarde que no sabía cómo reaccionar, si tú te alejabas yo lo hacía más, en ves de acercarme a ti, pero hace poco descubrí que no eras tú la que me cuidaría si no yo el que te cuidaría a ti, yo protegería a un ángel en este mundo lleno de maldad, donde la sed de venganza es lo que maneja al mundo, yo tenia la misión de cuidarte, hasta ahora es que me doy cuenta…Bells no estoy con tigo por lastima ni mucho menos, Bella te amo, me escuchas, no es de un día a otro, es de años, donde mi corazón se ah llenado de amor por ti, donde la única razón eres tú, mi ángel, Bella no me importa que estés enferma, no me importa hacer esto, ¿Ponerte el oxigeno? No, ¿Tú lo odias? Yo lo amo, porque es lo que te mantiene viva y cerca de mí, te amo mi ángel, y no quiero que pienses nada y ahora te voy hacer una promesa, siempre junto a ti Bella, nada me separa de ti, porque mi amor es como el suspiro que te hace falta mi suspiro de amor…

Be- Te amo Edward, y gracias por no dejarme, gracias, mi príncipe…-cuando termia de hablar nos besamos era un poco incomodo, pero no imposible, una ves nos separamos, deje que se recostara sobre mí, la abrase, para que se sintiera mejor…

Ed.- Duerme mi ángel, yo cuidare tus sueños….-ella se acomodo mejor y yo seguí sentado, con ella entre mis piernas, era inmensamente feliz, los sueños se cumplen pero para mantenerlos había que regarlos como una plantita, yo regaría con amor a mi Bella, cuidaría de ella, desde ahora en adelante, no importaba que pasara, estaría con ella, a si nos quedamos hasta que Morfeo decidió que también me llevaría al mundo de los sueños…

O0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0

Bueno ¡Hola! Yo aquí de nuevo con otro capi, que tal Bella y Edward ah pues si el está enamorado de ella pero como Bella dice la muerte es una gran separación para los dos, a si que ya veremos cómo funciona esto, que tal los pensamientos de ella, o Bella queriendo violar a Edward bueno más de una aquí seria voluntaria ¿No? Al final Edward si le dijo que la amaba, yo creo que la mejor medicina es el amor de una persona a otra no creen ¿? Bueno likes, comentarios, los vulturis ¿? Les gusto, la amaron, apesta, ¿? Todo eso y más en un comentario, jajaja

LOS AMITO MUCHO…

***Besos incrustados aquí***

…cambio y fuera…..

…locura realizada…..

By:antoCullen::


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes son única y exclusivamente de la gran señora S. Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la historia que espero sea de su agrado, los tomo prestado para goce de ustedes, que lo disfruten…_

_**Música:**__ Yo quisiera – Reik._

_Con la cara en alto – Reik._

CAPITULO…5… COMPLICACIONES…POV NARRADOR…

Habían pasado exactamente 3 meses desde aquella noche, donde Edward le había dicho que la amaba, y ella misma lo había dicho, habían dormido juntos toda la noche, el había vigilado sus sueños, pero al final había vencido y Morfeo se lo había llevado al mundo de los sueños, cuando Esme y Renee habían llegado ella había subido y no se había sorprendido, si no alegrado su hija estaba viviendo, ¡Viviendo! Y era junto al chico que la amaba, bajo junto a Esme, la futura consuegra de ella preparo el desayuno para ambas mientras ella se cambiaba, para salir hacia el negocio, eran tiempos donde había mucho trabajo y eso las entusiasmaba, después de terminar dejo todo en orden salieron dejándole una nota a Bella, esta sería una semana de felicidad estaba feliz por su hija, sabía que Edward seria el que la protegería y sacaría del hoyo donde ella estaba….

.

Hoy la chica Cullen, tenia un temible sentimiento, había despertado con el intranquila, pero por más que buscaba a la chica Swan nada que la encontraba, sabía que estaba con su hermano, pero si le decía algo sobre su visión, el simplemente se preocuparía y no quería eso, durante todas las clases se mantuvo alerta pero nada, miraba su teléfono cada rato para ver si no había mensajes o llamadas de él, sabía que si no había era porque él estaba con ella, y había acabado el asunto sobre el futbol, admiraba a su hermano, había rechazado la beca a Yale por quedarse en Seattle a estudiar con Bella, él defendía su amor, sobre todo. Al salir de las clases se habían puesto en el comedor, solamente Rosalie, era la que sabía, y al igual que Alice la buscaban, la preocupación de Alice aun mentó cuando recibió el mensaje de su hermano…

_**** Alice, por favor acompaña a Bella, estoy con el entrenador Clapp y papá arreglando los papeles, gracias hermanita, nos vemos en un momento***…._

La pequeña Cullen se tenso, ¡Diablos Swan estaba sola! Y ella aquí, ¿Pero dónde podía meterse? No sabía, le conto a Rosalie, quien también se preocupo, ellas habían llegado a querer más que a nadie, como una hermana a Bella, todos la querían, y sabían que era más que importante para Edward, cuando Alice vio a Ángela entrar por la puerta de la cafetería, se paro para preguntarle ella era su amiga tendría que saber donde se escondía…

Al- Hola, Ángela, ¿Puedo hablar con tigo?...-la chica se escondió, bajando la mirada, claro el pelo un poco revuelto, la camisa movida, al igual que su novio, no había que ser adivina para ver de dónde venían o que habían hecho…-es urgente….-pero la chica Cullen, le importaba más Bella, ella no era para juzgar, ya que hacía lo mismo con Jasper, y sabia que dabas todo por esa persona a la que amabas….

Ang- ¿Que pasa Alice? No entiendo…

Al- Ángela, ¿Tu sabes donde se mete Bella, si es que no viene a la cafetería? Necesito urgentemente hablar con ella…

Ang-No Alice, ella es muy callada siempre estábamos juntas aquí, pero ahora ella está con Edward, y yo con Ben, pero… no espera ella luego se va al bosque, si mira detrás de las sombrillas las que nunca usamos, hay un pequeño bosquecito ahí ella se sienta a leer, o comer tranquilamente, es el único lugar, siento no ser de mucha ayuda.,…

Al-No te preocupes nena eres de mucha ayuda y gracias, por cierto tienes la camisa un poco movida nena, felicidades por tu novio…-la pequeña Alice se fue moviendo la mano, cuando llego a la mesa con Rosalie, se pararon para ir a buscar a Bella, el sentimiento de preocupación crecía, mas y mas, no sabía pero su amiga y hermana estaba en peligro lo sabia….

.

La joven Isabella, había pasado las mejores semanas con su novio, era un adjetivo tan hermoso llamarlo a si, se había acostumbrando a que el la pasara a buscar todas las mañanas, que él la fuera a dejar a su casa, que los fines de semana se las pasaran juntos viendo películas, leyendo, o platicando recorriendo el pequeño bosque, hoy había estado sola, y se preocupaba ya que Edward iba hablar con el entrenador, sobre el equipo, el dejaría su puesto ya que su sueño era ser un gran medico, y tomaba algunos servicios, con su padre para formar puntos, y con el equipo ya no podía, le preocupaba que por su culpa tuviera problemas, eso no le gustaría, solo una o dos veces había salido con los hermanos de Edward, no quería relacionarse con ellos, ella seguía con su pensamiento, si había dejado a Edward entrar a su vida pero no a nadie más, aun que escapar de Alice era difícil, saco su inhalador para usarlo, no usaba el oxigeno de día, solo de noche el tratamiento era efectivo, pero en estos últimos días no mucho, se cansaba, o su ritmo cardiaco se subía de mas, pero no había dicho nada, eran efectos secundarios y no alertaría por pequeñas cosas…

Ta- Valla, valla, la oxigenada volvió, eh esperado mucho para poder hablar con tigo, con eso de que Edward no te deja, bueno…

Ray- Si, eres el juguete nuevo, y anda tras de ti a todos lados eso, es algo raro…

Lar-Chicas eso no es raro, eso tiene nombre, y se llama, lastima, ¿O tu porque crees que el andaría con tigo? Simple quiere saber qué significa a costarse con una enferma, con alguien a quien le tienes lastima, solo eso ¿No Tanya?...

Ta-Si amigas, ¿En verdad no lo sabías Swan? Es lo que me dijo, la verdad siento pena, digo simplemente por eso, pobre de él, hacer el experimento de tener sexo con algo como tú…-Bella sentía que moría, podía aceptar los insultos de Tanya, ella era así, ¿Pero de sus viejas amigas? Las que habían sido como sus hermanas, no las conocía, eran desconocidas, no eran esas chicas con las que era mandada a detención por decirles mundanos a los chicos, oh con las que hacia pijamada, no ellas no estaban, y eso le dolía…

Be-¡Eso es mentira!…

Ray-No niña, Edward se lo dijo a Tanya por mensaje, ¿Momento perfecto? Cuando te pusiste mal, un punto a su favor que hiciera las practicas, podía decir que pasaba el día ahí, pero en realidad era conveniente, durante esos días pudo estar con Tanya sin tener que esconderte, ha de ser feo ¿No?...-la chica no podía creer eso, era mentira todo, sin más se paro para salir de ahí, pero eso no sería fácil, Tanya al verla levantada la empujo, y Bella cayó al piso…

Ta-Vamos Swan ¿Adonde vas? Mira solo lo diré una vez ¿sí? Deja a Edward en paz, el se siente mal por hacerte creer algo que no, pero tú lo retienes y eso es injusto, ¡Por dios Swan TU morirás! ¿Para qué desperdiciar el tiempo de los demás? Porque no nos haces un favor y te mueres de una ves ¡Me oyes!...-la chica removió por los hombros a Isabella, las lagrimas caían por el rostro de ella todo era cierto lo que decía Tanya, ella se moriría, ¿Porque él tendría que estar a su lado?...-vamos Swan tu entiendes verdad, el es un hombre que necesita, estar con alguien como yo, no algo como tu….

Al-¡Maldita zorra!...-todas voltearon ante el grito de Alice, si habían visto a un oso atacar esto no era nada, parecía un vampiro ante la prohibición de la sangre, con su 1.20 la chica corrió, hacia Bella asustada de lo que esta pudiera tener, se veía pálida y sus respiraciones eran largas como si el aire no llegara o fuera insuficiente….- ¿Que le han hecho?...

Ros-¡Malditas perras, les dije que con mi familia nadie se mete y quien lo hace la paga!…-la señorita Rosalie Culle era conocida por su fuerza y que sin importar nada defendía por encima de cualquiera a su familia, y en esta ocasión era Bella, había tomado a Tanya, y Larisa de sus falsas extensiones, tirándolas al piso, iba por Raysa, cuando el grito de Alice la alerto, ver a Bella entre sus brazos la desarmo, rápidamente desistió, y corrió tras ella, tomándola, había cargado muchas veces a Alice, y a pesar de que Bella era un poco más alta que ella, era mucho menos pesada que Alice, tomándola con facilidad, corrieron a la enfermería, encontrando en el camino a Emett quien la sustituyo en su tarea, tomándola con sumo cuidado como si ella fuera de cristal y en ese momento a si lo era…

.

Xxx- Buenas tardes soy Carlisle Cullen el médico de la jovencita Swan, necesito revisarla…

Enf-Pase por aquí Dr. ….—Carlisle tenia que estar presente para cuando su hijo dejara el cargo en el equipo, Alice lo había llamado inmediatamente diciéndole el estado de su amiga, el había cruzado el campus al igual que Edward como rayo sabia las complicaciones, de Bella….al entrar ella estaba en la camilla sin nada, inconsciente y eso era malo, rápidamente puso el oxigeno, y empezó a checar sus signos vitales, esto no le gustaba Bella estaba inconsciente, la ambulancia ya venía, pero temía que esto fuera a dejarle daños a Bella permanentes…

…

Ed.-Pero es que…

Ros- ¡Cállate Edward! Porque te juro que no me importara que seas mi hermano, te pateare el trasero, como a nadie, esto es tu culpa, por andar con esa zorra, maldita me debe las extensiones que dice que trae por pelo….

Ed.- Rosalie, no tuve nada que ver en esto, ¡Por dios! No sé qué paso, no sé nada, solo que Bella esta a dentro y papá colocándole un baipás, ¿Entiendes no?...

Ros- Si Edward entiendo, ¿ok? Ahora deja me en paz cuando ella salga, entonces, veremos quién sale peor…-esperaron por horas, a que el señor Cullen saliera, mientras Renee llego, estaba pálida y blanca, ella sabía lo que podía pasar pero a un a si no quitaba que su hija lo estuviera pasando, después de lo que pareció una eternidad, Carlisle salió, se veía cansado, y preocupado…

Ren-Dime como esta mi hija, ¿Está bien verdad? ¿Lo está?...

Car- Si Renee, ella está estable, está dormida, pero eh tomado la decisión de colocarle un baipás, de emergencia, tendremos que trasladarla a Seattle para la colocación de uno más permanente, eso no es lo que me preocupa…-todos quedaron en silencio esperando, la noticia…-Bella estuvo bastante tiempo sin oxigeno suficiente, lo cual puede ocasionar daños permanentes o irreversibles en ella, no lo sé todavía, Renee…

Ren- ¿Cuales son esos daños Carlisle?...

Car- Las principales, son ceguera, sordera, la pérdida del habla, o dificultad, entre otras…-la señora no aguanto tal noticia que cayó en los brazos de su yerno, inconsciente, Edward tenia que ser fuerte por ella, el había prometido cuidarlas y a si lo aria, después de darle calmantes, y dejarla descansar, ella se encontraba igual estable, pero él no dejaba de pensar en su ángel, que pasaría con ella, Esme se había ofrecido a cuidar a Renee, mientras Edward estaría con Bella, quería estar con ella, si algo pasaba…

.

Estaba recargado sobre la mano de Bella en la cama, dormitando de a tiempos, Bella no despertaba su padre había dicho que era normal mejor dejarla descansar, eran cerca de las 3 de la mañana, cuando empezó a moverse, cerca de las 9 o 10 la trasladarían a Seattle, Edward se puso atento a cualquier indicio…

Be-¿Papá?...

Ed.-No amor soy yo, tranquila, ¿Cómo te sientes?...

Be-¿Edward? ¿Donde estas porque está oscuro?...-en ese momento el chico se congelo, eso no podía ser cierto, toco el timbre que tenían a su disposición, por cualquier emergencia, Bella parpadeaba constantemente como tratando de enfocar algo, pero ese sería imposible…-Edward prende la luz no veo…

Ed.- Nena tranquila, mi padre viene, ya, ¿Si? ¿Mejor dime te duele algo?...

Be-¿Porque tu padre viene? ¡Edward! ¿Por qué no veo? ¡Prende la maldita luz!…

Car- ¿¡Edward!? Bella eh llegado, hola hermosa ¿Cómo te sientes?...

Be-¿Piensan preguntar eso otra ves? Quiero ver, ¿Que pasa Carlisle?...-padre eh hijo se miraron, Isabella no era tonta y percibía que algo pasaba, pero porque, solo recordaba el desmayo y después nada, ¿Esto que tenia que ver?...- ¿Carlisle?...

Car- Bella, te desmayaste y tu cerebro se quedo sin recibir el oxigeno pertinente, el que no veas es una consecuencia, de ese acto, no sé si es permanente, tendré que acerté los estudios, y…

Be-¿Me quedare ciega? Carlisle dime que eso no es cierto, yo, es que…-las lagrimas empezaron a caer por su cara, sin sentido alguno, que podía hacer era como si quisiera que esas gotas saladas lavaran la oscuridad se la llevarían y vería el rostro de Edward otra ves, con su cabello bronce, sus ojos verde como las esmeraldas, su cara pálida, pero eso no pasaba sintió unos brazos tomarla y acunarla, necesitaba ese abrazo, para poder estar en pie, que pasaba y ¿Si no volvía a ver? En seguida se alejo de Edward aunque no sabía a dónde irse…

Ed.- Hey nena, amor tranquila soy yo, ¿si? Ven, en unos momentos vendrán por ti para llevarte ven ¿Nena?..

Be-No Edward, no, esto es más de lo que puedo soportar, no quiero tenerte cerca, no tu mereces a alguien bien, no yo, para que sirvo, para nada...-las lagrimas caían por su rostro, ¿Por qué no podía ser una persona normal a la que él podía fácilmente invitar a salir?...

Ed.- Sabes Bella, me eh cansado ya de esta farsa y tienes razón es hora de la verdad…-la chica se quedo en una pieza él le diría la verdad lo que le dijo Tanya…- estoy con tigo porque te amo Bella, me canso de que repitas como loro, que no eres buena para mi, ¿Quieres que me aleje? Ok lo haré, pero no puedes evitar que siga amándote, ¿Quieres que te olvide? Eso estará difícil, porque no puedes evitar que te siga amando, ¿Quieres que te remplace? No se podrá porque te amare igual siempre estaré aquí para ti Bella, nunca dejare de hacerlo, nena esto puede ser temporal podremos contra esto y más, ahora Isabella, hazte para acá, y deja que te a papache, te arrulle, porque nadie te amara más que yo amor siempre, esa promesa es para siempre….-y dejándose consolar a papachar por su novio, se durmió entre lagrimas, el diagnostico era alentador, pero la ceguera no se sabía que hacer, simplemente esperar, ya que los estudios no mostraban nada relativamente dañino en el cerebro, así que lo que esperaban era que fuera momentáneo, después de dormir a ratos, despertó por el movimiento de su padre, era hora adelantarían un poco el viaje, a demás Renee estaba más estable, Edward despertó amablemente a Bella, no quería que se asustara, ella no veía y eso sería desastroso, el solo esperaba que su pequeña novia sanara pronto no quería verla sufrir….

.

3 semanas habían pasado desde que habían salido de Forks a Seattle, para Edward los días habían corrido como agua la primera semana, pero después habían pasado lento y para Bella, mas la rutina era después del instituto viajar 2 horas de Forks a Seattle se quedaba toda la noche con ella y luego partía hasta la de la mañana para estar a tiempo en casa bañarse y llegar al instituto, ella por mas que le decía que se fuera el no hacía caso pues a un a si se quedaba afuera de su habitación y eso no lo sabía ella hasta uno de esos, días…

Inicio del recuerdo****

Be-En serio Edward estoy bien, ¿si? Vete, descansa no quiero que te sientas mal por mi culpa, a demás mamá se queda no hace falta esto…

Ed.- Esta bien nena pero mañana estaré aquí ¿ok?..

Be-Ok Edward, conduce con cuidado…-antes de irse la sorprendió con un beso de despedida que duro más de lo estipulado por el ser humano, y a regañadientes salió, pero se quedo a fuera en las sillas Renee no había vuelto seguro había mucha gente o estaba confiada a las palabras de Edward en quedarse, saco su teléfono y se puso a jugar Twist habían pasado ya más de media hora cuando un ruido muy fuerte lo alerto en la habitación de Bella, separo rápidamente sin salir del juego o apagarlo lo guardo en su chaqueta, y entro sintió la sangre abandonar su cuerpo Bella estaba de pie en la puerta que daba al baño pero había cientos de cristales en el piso la jarra junto con el vaso estaban rotos, los había tirado, ¿Pero qué hacia ella parada? Rápidamente corrió a ella para evitar que diera un paso y se fuera a lastimar más…

Ed.- ¡Por dios nena! ¿Qué paso? ¡Maldición haber tranquila, si! Te voy a cargar para que no vayas a pisar ningún vidrio ¿ok?...-ella solo asintió aturdida, le habían dado ganas de ir al baño, pero no quería molestar a una enfermera no era difícil ir al baño, a demás le daba pena con alguien esperándola, a si que fue, pero cuando regreso no calculo bien topándose con la mesa que se a toro y callo lo que tenia al piso, había sido una estupidez si Edward no hubiera estado ¿Se habría cortado o peor? Se sentía mal las lagrimas bajaban no podía hacer nada sin ayuda de nadie, se odiaba a ella misma…-hey nena, ¿Te has lastimado? Iré a llamar a una enfermera para que revise ¿ok? Es…

Be-¡No! Estoy bien, no quiero a nadie, no quiero a nadie…-en ese momento Edward entendió el mensaje ella se encerraría otra vez en su mundo y eso no era bueno, la abrazo contra él, dándole en silencio el a poyo que ella necesitaba desde ese momento el no se paró de ella en ninguna noche, a si que mientras en el día Renee cuidaba de ella en la noche y parte de la tarde lo hacia el…

Fin del recuerdo****

Hoy era diferente ella la daban de alta por fin iría a casa a sí que saltándose las ultimas clases, salió hacia Seattle, para recoger a su amada, manejo en tiempo record, y cuando llego el aire regreso, la vio hay sentada mirando la ventana detenidamente sabía que no podía ver nada pero era su forma de evitar contacto, o de seguirte en el lado equivocado, ella siempre mantenía los ojos cerrados casi nunca los abría, y cuando te hablaba miraba al techo o sus manos, nunca a ti, sabía que ese era el espacio de ella y él lo respetaba, entro y ella enseguida noto su colonia, saludándolo, su madre había firmado solo esperaban a Carlisle quien se iría con Renee y Esme, Edward y Bella irían en el coche del…

Ed.- ¿Lista nena?...

Be-Si, creo, vamos, ¿Edward? Gracias por venir…-el simplemente asintió pero se arrepintió y contesto…

Ed.-No tienes que agradecer amor, ahora venga tienes que salir en silla, políticas y no rezongues…..-salieron encontrando a su madre y a Carlisle él había arreglado todo para que ella no tuviera que venir cerca a sus citas, él era el médico tratante a sí que él se aria cargo, cuando se lo encontraron los detuvo el quería a Bella como una hija mas, cuando supo lo de Edward simplemente sonrió el era tan parecido a él, ya que en su juventud había hecho algo parecido por Esme, a si que no le puso trabas, cuando Charlie murió ellos acaban de llegar pero sabía de él, ahora ayudaría a Bella en lo que pudiera, como esto que aria, ella no miraba directamente ni mucho menos siempre con la cabeza sumisa, gacha…-oh papá, íbamos de salida, ¿Algún problema?...

Car-No hijo, simplemente quería darle un regalo a eBlla, ¿Espero que la señorita no tenga objeción? ¿Verdad?...-las mejillas de Bella se colorearon de un color carmesí, para nadie era un secreto que a ella no le gustaba recibir nada, o las cosas tan ostentosas…-ten pequeña es para que lo uses y no bajes esa mirada hermosa….-cuando Bella tanteo lo que era, se sorprendió era una caja y contenían… unos ¿Lentes?...

Be- Car…

Car- Antes de que te alteres o algo, son unos lentes de contra luz, pero actuaran con cualquier mínima luz, y el negro es un poco más oscuro, para que tus ojos no se transparente, y puedas alzar tu cabecita, no quiero ofenderte y…

Be-Muchas gracias Carlisle, en verdad, esto es….-la chica emocionada se lanzo a sus brazos para darle un afectuosa abrazo a lo que Carlisle tuvo que actuar rápido ya que ella no calculaba bien las voces y podría caer…-lo siento, jajaja todavía no calculo bien, lo siento…

Car- No te preocupes hija, estoy acostumbrado, a cargar a demás no pesas nada, ahora si vamos para que descanses Edward y tu también Bella recuerda que es lo primero….-después de los dos asentir, se dirigieron al estacionamiento, emprendiendo el camino, iban callados, cada uno en sus pensamientos, después de unos minutos que para Bella habían sido horas, eternas, por fin ella se propuso a hablar…

Be-Ya merito llegamos….-dijo en forma de un gemido, Edward por su parte rio, sabía que ella se estaba desesperando…-no te rías…

Ed.- No amor, no pero han pasado cerca de 45 minutos y todavía nos faltan cerca de 1:15 por camino y bueno quieres que juguemos para que no te aburras jajaja…

Be- ¡Por dios Edward estoy ciega! ¿Qué puedo hacer para jugar decirte que veo sombras? Y…-de pronto el coche paro abruptamente, que si ella no hubiera traído el cinturón se hubiera dado un buen golpe….-¿Qué?...

Ed.- ¡ESCUCHAME MUY BIEN! En tu vida vuelvas a decir algo a si, ¿Oíste bien? Esto que te está pasando es momentáneo, y si fuera permanente, nunca óyeme bien te dejare sola, ahora tu eres mi vida Bella y si no puedes ver yo veré por los dos ok, pero nunca digas eso, me duele escucharte, a si, ¿Bella? Te amo amor, y ahora aprovecha a descansar cuando lleguemos te prometo que me quedare junto a ti, ¿ok?...

Be-Lo siento, amor, lo siento….-con un beso sellaron su amor, y emprendieron de nuevo el viaje, hablaron algo de la escuela, y cosas por el estilo, cuando al fin Bella quedo dormida, el camino fue en silencio, cuando llegaron vio el coche de su padre habían a penas bajado del coche e iban entrando a la casa, estaba por cargar a Bella cuando esta despertó…-baja me amor, puedo caminar, estas cansado….

Ed.- No nena estoy bien, tranquila a demás no conoces el camino, todavía, vamos dame ese gusto de poder cargarte, ¿si?...

Be-Ok, vamos….-cuando iban entrando se quedo estático al abrir la puerta sus padres, hermanos y sus parejas estaban hay en la entrada, la casa de Bella era grande estaban por salir por la puerta Renee se veía asombrada, pero nadie decía nada sabían que si Bella sabia que ellos estaban hay bueno se opondría, a demás de que nadie sabía de su estado actual….-¿Amor? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Está todo bien?...

Ed.-¿Eh?…eh…si, perdón vamos a tu habitación vale,….- miro a todos pidiendo explicaciones, pero era mejor después, caminaron hacia las escaleras pero antes de subir al primer escalón, alguien estornudo, se maldijo…

Be- ¿Emett? ¡¿Edward que está pasando!?...-lo que él quería que no pasara paso, Bella los había descubierto con el peor de los trucos estornudar enserio, se preguntaba…

Ed.- Yo…eh…no…amor. Nada y…

Be- ¡¿Maldición me estas mintiendo?! Maldición, lo primero que te pedí, lo primero que no quería lo estás haciendo, ¡Tratándome como una idiota! Todos, lo siento pero...pero no quiero verlos…-como pudo empezó a subir las escaleras tropezándose un par de veces, cuando Edward quiso ayudarla ella se alejo rápidamente, simplemente la siguió desde atrás, cuando llego a la planta de arriba se recordó las habitaciones…-deja me, no, no me toques, no quiero tu lastima yo puedo sola….

Ed.- Amor…

Be- Amor nada, nunca…

Ed.- Bella está bien, solo te dejare en tu habitación ¿ok?...-después de hacer lo que dijo, salió de ahí se sentía mal, porque no simplemente le dijo que ellos estaban ahí, y ella podía actuar que los veía, pude hacerlo pero siempre actuando para lastimarla ¡¿No¡? se recriminaba, cuando bajo todos veían con preocupación…-se quedo en su habitación, Renee, esta calmada, o eso creo, yo iré por algo y regreso, ¿ok? Yo regreso…

Al-Edward yo…

Ed.-No Alice no, ahora no se que no querían hacer daño pero ahora no….

POV EDWARD…

Salí de la casa de Bella, sin saber cómo me sentía…mal, siempre dañándola, las lagrimas empezaron a caer por mis mejillas, ¿Que hacia? ¡Agh! Maneje sin rumbo, golpeando el volante, necesitaba pensar en algo….

….

Xxx- Son 15.99…-compre un arreglo de flores para ella tenia que perdonarme una ves lo había logrado otra tendría que funcionar, sabía que mis hermanos ya sabían de la condición de Bella, y con ellos también hablaría antes, a si que fui directo a casa, ellos amaban a Bella pero ella no era como Alice creía, Rosalie y ella no eran iguales, Alice pensaba eso y la asustaba, maneje con cuidado, era temprano no tanto pero me daría tiempo, cuando llegue todos e esperaban, era hora de hablar y explicar tantas cosas, muchas a decir verdad pero no perdería a Bella, la amaba y lucharía por ella… Hora de poner las cosas en su lugar…..

Bueno ¡Holaaaa! Yo aquí de nuevo con otro capi, que tal Bella y Edward ah pues yo creo que la mejor medicina es el amor de una persona a otra no creen ¿? bueno likes, comentarios, los ¿Vulturis? les gusto, la amaron, apesta, ¿? Todo eso y más en un comentario, jajaja (RR)

¡Estoy de vacaciones! Así que podre actualizarles más seguido…

***Gritan llenas de emoción*** jajaja cada tercer día espero estar por aquí, ya que antes no podía la escuela me adsorbe mucho, gracias por su paciencia, y perdón mis horrores de ortografía, juro que lo revise miles de veces…

Cambio y fuera…..

Locura realizada…..

By:antoCullen::

J. & R.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes son única y exclusivamente de la gran señora S. Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la historia que espero sea de su agrado, los tomo prestado para goce de ustedes, que lo disfruten…_

_Música: Corazones Invencibles – Aleks Syntek._

CAP…. 6…TIEMPO…. POV EDWARD…

Ren- ¿Edward? ¿Que haces aquí?...

Ed.-Hola Renee, perdona la hora, vine a ver a Bella, ¿Será que pueda?...

Ren-Eh, si pasa, haber si quiere ah estado todo el día en su habitación, no quiso comer, pero adelante hijo, yo estaré en mi habitación en un rato estará la cena…-camine hasta el segundo piso para ir tras ella, cuando llegue a la puerta estaba emparejada y eso era bueno, ya que no aria ruido a la hora que entrara, deje el arreglo en la mesita del tocador, y me quede mirándola estaba de espaldas a mí, tapada con una manta, me acerque y me senté a admirarla, parecía un ángel, mi ángel, como podía hacerle daño así no lo merecía un suspiro salió de mis labios, valla creo que volvería a las noches de vampiro jajaja…

Be- ¿Sabes que es de mala educación entrar sin permiso, y sin ser invitado, no?...-me tense cuando ella hablo como, ¿Como sabía que estaba aquí?..- ¿Bueno o estaba soñando o estás aquí y te has quedado callado por ser descubierto?...

Ed.- ¿Co…com...cómo supiste?...

Be-Tu aroma, fácil tu colonia es fácil de diferenciar ¿Edward además aquí no hay hombres, así que quien más? Mamá no dejaría entrar a nadie más que a su adorado Edward…

Ed.- ¿Te burlas?...

Be-No solo digo que papá le enseño a disparar y apuntar muy, pero muy bien, y lo aría sin dudar si alguien entrara sin permiso así que deduzco que ella te dejo….

Ed.- Si, ella lo izo siento haberte despertado, Bella necesito hablar con tigo, que me escuches, por favor…

Be- Estamos hablando Edward, pero ok, habla…

Ed.- Siento lo de mis hermanos…- ella hizo el amago para hablar pero no la deje…-no deja me hablar, ¿si?...-ella asintió…-nadie sabía, Alice es un poco impulsiva, en lo que hace pero nunca ara algo con la intención de dañarte, siempre vera por tu bien, pero ellos no sabían nada, y…

Be- Su pongo que ya saben ¿No?...

Ed.- Si, hable con ellos hace unas horas para ponerlos al corriente, insistían en venir ahora pero las detuve ellas simplemente se preocupan, te quieren y bueno eres importante para ellas….

Be- Lo sé Alice es, una pequeña duende de un mundo mágico, y bueno un tornado que arrasa con todo, no se…

Ed.-Lo se y lo siento ella esta apenada, pero ella te considera una amiga una hermana, y lo siento por cómo te sentiste no quería hacerte sentir mal, yo solo quería protegerte y…

Be- Edward, sé que me porte como una loca, pero solo quiero que me entiendas, soy una bomba mis gritos son la dinamita, mis silencios son el tiempo en el que tardaran en explotar, Edward la mecha se acaba, mi vida se acaba y todos los que estén a mi alrededor saldrán heridos no quiero eso, yo no puedo ofrecerte lo que tú quieres, no puedo formar una familia, o simplemente salir a disfrutar con tigo algo para los dos, vamos no puedo ni siquiera verte jugar tu deporte favorito, soy una inútil, eso es lo que quiero evitar, mientras más antes me olviden mejor, yo…

Ed.- ¡NO! ¡NO! Y ¡NO!... ¿Me oyes? No, maldita sea no, tu elijes, ¿Esto no? ¿Tu decidiste esto? Pues no, ¿Donde quedo yo, Bella? ¿No soy importante en tu vida?...

Be- No lo sé Edward, tu eres importante claro que lo eres…

Ed.-Entonces no me saques de tu vida no aun, déjame disfrutar, déjate disfrutar, a los dos juntos, por lo que queda, no me quites eso, por favor…-las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas, me acerque a limpiarlas, pero mas salían…

Be- Te amo Edward, te amo, pero…

Ed.- Shh, era lo único que necesitaba oír, lo único, te amo nena, y nunca dejare que algo te pase, viviremos juntos, lo superaremos juntos amor, siempre, déjame estar aquí para ser tu derecha y a apoyarte, ¿ok?...

Be-Ok…

Ed.- Ahora me podrías decir ¿Por qué no comiste?...

Be-Yo, este, no tenía hambre…

Ed.- Espérame aquí, iré por algo ligero…-baje por un vaso con leche o algo pero en el horno había una nota…

_*** Se que tu harás que coma, espero que lo disfrute, gracias Renee***_

Sonreí, Renee sufría por Bella, pero tenia que entenderla, Bella había sufrido la enfermedad por largo tiempo y desde pequeña con su padre, sabía lo que pasaría por vivencia propia, cuando regrese ella estaba oliendo las rosas del arreglo, camine rápidamente hacia ella dejando a un lado la comida, mi nena…

Be- Gracias por el detalle, bueno más bien gracias por todos los detalles…

Ed.- De nada, ahora ven, vamos a darte de cenar, esto se ve realmente bien….-comimos juntos entre platicas, Bella ceno muy bien casi todo, yo simplemente le robaba algunos bocados, cuando terminamos la ayude a llegar al baño para que se lavara los dientes, la parte más difícil fue cuando tenia que ponerse la pijama, ya que todavía traía los jeans….

Be- Solo déjame en el armario yo puedo cambiarme sola, no hace falta que tiembles jajaja…

Ed.-Yo no tiemblo…

Be-Aja, miedoso...- escuche que decía miedoso, pero no me arriesgaría no señor, la amaba pero mi suerte, digo su cuerpo y me callo, cuando salió traía un conjunto muy pequeño para mi gusto, y de hecho la blusa la traía al revés…-Edward puedo sentir tu mirada hasta aquí, ¿Me falto algo?...

Ed.- No amor, pero….

Be- ¿Pero?...

Ed.- Mmm, nada…

Be- ¿Edward? No, duermes afuera…

Ed.- Traes la blusa al revés nena, pero no te preo... ¿Qué haces?...-mi vos contenía una cierta nota de histeria pero se estaba quitando la blusa…

Be- Quitándomela para ponerla bien…

Ed.- Bella amor, estoy enfrente de ti, y…

Be-Miedoso, jajaja, déjalo así la dejare, ahora voy a dormir buenas noches que descanses…-me quede de piedra, ¿Ella se dormiría así sin más?...-¿Te quedaras ahí? O ¿Vendrás aquí?...- camine rápido quitándome mis zapatos, acostándome cerca de ella hasta que estuve casi enzima, claro sin dañarla, empecé a tararearle la nana que había compuesto en las noches, pronto sentí que su respiración se acompasaba, quedando rendida, mi pequeña princesa, la cuidaría no importaba que, pronto Morfeo también requirió mi presencia en el mundo de los sueños y para haya me fui, dejándome ir…

.

.

AL- Por dios Edward cálmate ¿Si? Todavía debe de faltar para que ella salga, recuerda que el profesor no estaba muy convencido, no llevan tanto tiempo…

Ed.- ¿Que no llevan tanto tiempo? ¡Por dios Alice! Son 3 horas las que llevan, ¿Como no quieres que me preocupe? Yo quería acompañarla, se lo prometí….

Em- Pero hermano, lo estás haciendo, estando aquí sin comer, esperándola, ahora cálmate, ¿ok?...-era cierto debía de clamarme, a demás no había nadie para que le hiciera daño a Bella, la prueba la estaba tomando en la oficina del director, ellos leían las preguntas o problemas ella respondía, era la forma para que ella pudiera obtener el certificado y poder ir a la universidad de Seattle, en tres meses nos iríamos entraríamos, si, porque yo entraría con ella siempre juntos, y para eso necesitaba de la ayuda de mamá, pronto…

Al- ¡Oh ya vienen! ¡Bella! ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Difícil? ¿Nerviosa? ¿Te sientes bien, mal? ¡Dime!...-jajaja esa era mi hermana, ella amaba a Bella, más bien todos, Ros y Alice la consideraban la barbie Bella, Emett y Jasper su hermanita menor, papá y mamá una hija mas, y yo, yo era mi razón de existir, todavía recuerdo cuando Alice organizo la sorpresa de Bella al salir del hospital, o después…

_Inicio del recuerdo***…_

Al- ¡Por dios Edward! Quiero verla, ¿Si? Por favor...

Ed.- No Alice lo siento pero ella no quiere, así que nos vemos…-oí como pataleaba y hasta lloraba pero sabía que eso era una actuación, yo me regresaba y terminaba haciendo lo que ella quería, los días pasaban y yo simplemente salía de casa al instituto, y a la casa de Bella, y a casa o me quedaba con ella, mis padres sabían, al igual que Renee…

_._

Valla hoy no había visto a mi hermana, pero mis palabras murieron cuando la vi bajar con una bolsa de zapatos, y muy enojada…

Em- ¿A dónde va la enana?...

Ros- Llevaba una bolsa de zapatos ¿Será que salieron defectuosos?...-yo creía que si ya que bueno era muy estricta con eso…

Es- No lo creo tiene ah… No si a lo mejor porque ayer fue de compras y…

Ros- ¿Fue de compras y no me dijo?…

Car- Cariño simplemente regreso con dos o tres bolsas y las dejo en su coche por que la única que bajo era esa, ayer me llego el estado de sus tarjetas, por eso me di cuenta, por favor tu y Alice deberían moderarse, o mi cuenta se verá dañada seriamente…

Ros- ¿Y Edward? ¿Porque él no?..

Ed.- ¿Será porque yo no gasto, tanto? Pero a ¿Dónde abra ido? Y si…- ¿No ella no podía ir a ver a Bella o sí?…-demonios, no puedes ser…

Es- Edward esa boca…

Ed.- Perdón mamá, pero estoy seguro que Alice fue con Bella, dios le dije que no lo hiciera, nos vemos…-salí como diablo cuando llegue ya estaba ahí con Bella, la pobre simplemente tenia la cabeza gacha, ¿Alice, que has hecho? Me acerque de inmediato, y la abrace, mi pequeña…-lo siento nena, ella no me dijo, no sabía…

Be- Ella simplemente salto por mi ventana, dijo que sería una ocasión especial, pero sabes que no me gusta salir Edward, lo siento no sabía que tú querías, y…

Ed.- No amor, nunca podría salir a donde no estuvieras tu, juntos siempre ¿ok? Ahora, vamos para que te cambies…

Be- ¿No te gusto lo que me puso?...

Ed.- Amor me encanto pero sé que no estás cómoda nena, es un vestido arriba mucho para mi gusto de la rodilla, pero te ves realmente hermosa…-y le di un beso para confirmarlo…

_Fin del recuerdo…***_

Desde entonces se habían llevado muy bien, los 6 salíamos a veces, al parque, comer, o caminar, bailar, nunca al cine ya que Bella bueno no podía…

Be- Jajaja calma duende, eh todo estuvo muy bien, me entregaran los resultados por correspondencia el lunes así que por ahora es todo…-todos la abrazaron, con cariño ya que si bien Bella estaba muy bien le costaba hablar y se cansaba, pero era terca así que aunque se cansara ella caminaba y hacia cosas comunes, pero reservadas ya que bueno su vista todavía no estaba de vuelta…

Al-Oh ok, entonces podemos ir, a Port Ángeles, a cenar y bailar, ya se podemos ir a…

Be- Duende en serio me gustaría ir, pero quiero ir a descansar, a noche Edward y yo no dormimos, y quiero descansar, eh otro día te dejo que juegues a barbie bell, ¿si?...

Al-Ok, pero es una promesa, eh...

Be-Si, ahora nos vemos…-todos salieron detrás de Alice, que iba al mando, me gire y atraje a mi hermosa novia para darle un beso, a lo cual ella correspondió, después de que el aire fue insuficiente, nos separamos para irnos a casa, como casi siempre Renee llegaba tarde y no estaba ya que mamá y ella tenían el trato con una reconocida empresa….-ok, suéltalo, dime que pasa…

Ed.- ¿Perdón amor que pasa de qué?...

Be- Estas serio, lo siento en tu vos, a si que dime…

Ed.- No amor, estoy cansado te parece que nos acostemos un rato para descansar a demás, hoy no podre quedarme lo siento, Carlisle me necesita, con algo del hospital ya sabes…

Be-Oh, ¿Ósea que tendrás guardia, con tu padre?...

Ed.- Si amor, pero mañana podremos salir a donde quieras ir, ¿Te parece que vallamos a nuestro prado?...

Be-Si, amor…

.

Vamos Edward no pasa nada, tu simplemente le dirás una pregunta ella dirá si, y todos felices, ¿no? No claro que no, me siento que muero…

Car-Hijo está todo listo Bella y Renee ya llegaron y ella pregunta por ti…. y ¿Edward? ¿Hijo estas bien?...

Ed.- Si papá…

Car- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás llorando?...

Ed.- Papá ¿Qué pasa si me dice que no? Papá sabes los sentimientos de ella, ella cree que no es suficiente, ella no sabe de mi decisión de quedarme en Seattle, ella piensa que es un amor de verano donde al termino cada quien tomara su camino, y la olvidare que eso es lo que tiene que pasar, pero sabes que eso no es cierto….

Car- Hijo, decidiste amarla, quisiste quedarte aquí, luchar por ella, ahora sigue asiéndolo, lucha por ella y que esos pensamientos que ella tiene sean cambiados por el amor que se tienen, tu madre y yo no la tuvimos fácil pero nunca me rendí, a si como lo has hecho en no rendirte sigue y que el destino sea cambiado recuerda el no está grabado en piedra y somos dueños de él, ok, ahora vamos…

Ed.- Gracias papá, nunca terminare de agradecerte por todo lo que haces por mí, por todos…

Car- Hijo ese es el trabajo de los padres respetar las decisiones de los hijos y a poyarlos ¿ok? Y si no quieres que Bella se ponga más nerviosa vamos….-salimos hacia la sala, y dios casi me caigo al verla llevaba un vestido azul eléctrico que le llegaba hasta debajo de las rodillas pero con la espalda descubierta ¿En serio quería que me diera una combustión? El maquillaje era muy tuene, y el peinado era una cola alta pero su cabello estaba más largo, cuando me acerque a ella, la sentí relajarse, mi nena…

Be-¿No estabas?...

Ed.-Lo siento pero tenia que terminar algo, lo siento pero ya estoy aquí, ven vamos a sentarnos…

Es- Hijo le decía que se ve hermosa, ¿Verdad Edward?...—vi como se ponía roja que si las rosas de Esme la veían se pondrían celosas, la tome de la cintura para poder sentarla en mis piernas y abrasarla de la cintura…

Ed.-Claro que si mamá ella es la más hermosa…-estuvimos platicando ella y yo, después de que le entregaron los resultados claro que muy satisfactoriamente, habían pasado 3 semanas, donde habíamos disfrutado de lo lindo cada tarde íbamos a nuestro prado, y nos pasábamos horas ahí, los chicos también salíamos pero era hermoso compartir los días con mi Bella, mi madre y Renee platicaban sobre sus cosas Alice se les unió al igual que Rosalie, Carlisle, Emett y Jasper hablaban sobre un partido, a si quería que fuera desde ahora, cuando fue la hora y estuvo todo listo Esme nos hizo pasar a la mesa para cenar, Emett no izo esperar con sus bromas ya que yo le daba de comer a Bella en la boca aun con su sonrojo y protestas, cuando estábamos por comer el postre, papá me echo a los leones…

Car- Bueno hijo porque nos reuniste a esta cena tan rica por cierto amor….

Ren- ¿Fuiste tú el que nos invito Edward? ¿No tu Carlisle?...

Ed.- Si los siento Renee, pero como dice mi padre esta cena tiene un motivo, por el cual los reuní, yo…-respire varias veces todos me miraban intrigados mi madre se le resbalaban las lagrimas…-no quise faltar el respeto a la familia Swan, ni mucho menos, por ese motivo hace ya muchos años que te instalas te en mi corazón, en cada latido, en cada suspiro que dabas, un sus piro de amor, Isabella mi amor, por eso hoy…-me hinqué siempre tomando sus manos para que ella sintiera mis movimientos, algunas lagrimas estaban asomándose en sus ojos, pero en ese momento no había nadie solo nosotros dos…-quiero pedirte que tu ¿Isabella Marie Swan me arias el extraordinario honor de ser mi esposa?...-todo quedo en silencio esperando la respuesta de mi Bella…

Be- Si, si, si, si me quiero casar con tigo Edward, si amor…-solté el aire que no me había dado cuenta que estaba conteniendo, Bella estaba en mis brazos, y sellamos con un beso nuestra promesa de amor, todos aplaudieron y se pararon para abrasarnos, Renee lloraba en silencio, y Alice había acaparado la tención de Bella pidiéndole que la dejara organizar todo…

Ed.- Renee estas bien, hey, re…-y se aventó abrasarme llorando, yo simplemente la consolaba…

Ren-Gracias hijo, gracias, mi niña está feliz en todo este ojo del huracán, gracias, y bueno es que tu siempre la harás feliz…

Ed.- De nada Renee ella es mi sol, y lo cuidare siempre, y bueno ahora tranquila si no Bella se dará cuenta y no queremos verla llorar…-ella asintió, y me fui con mi amor hermoso, seguimos platicando y viendo todo ya que Alice bueno estaba que nadie la paraba…

Al- Si el salón, los vestidos de dama, el de novia, el banquete, flores, ahh Jas tenemos que ir de compras y…

Jas- Amor pero fuimos ayer a penas, no crees que podemos no se…

Al- ¡¿Jasper Halle Witlock me has dicho no ir de compras?! No me hables…

Jas- Amor, no yo…-los dejamos hablando solos, mientras Bella me pedía salir, salimos hacia el jardín, hacia frio, claro en Forks eso era raro, ¿no? Por lo cual le puse mi saco estaba muy descubierta, para mi gusto…

Be- ¿Que pensabas, cuando esperabas mi respuesta?...

Ed.- Pensaba en que me podrías decir que no, no lo sé en verdad…

Be- ¿Por qué?...

Ed.- No lo sé, siempre piensas que no mereces estar con migo, que merezco otra cosa, pero sabes que yo te amo nena, pensé que saldrías con algo y me dirías que no,…

Be- Bueno si lo pensé, pero eh decidido que quiero darme una oportunidad con tigo amor, la oportunidad de ser feliz, de disfrutar junto a ti, a demás, quiero que les quede claro a las moscas que te pueden y que rodearan en Yale, que eres solo mío, y no estás disponible…

Ed.- ¿Sabes que te amo? Pues te amo, pero hay otra cosa que quiero decirte, no sé cómo lo tomaras pero bueno, no iré a Yale, iré a Seattle junto con tigo, a la universidad mis papeles están ya aceptados…

Be- ¿Pero, como es...eso? Tu, tu qu…que...querías ir a Yale, es la mejor escuela en medicina, es…es tu sueño, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?...

Ed.-Por nosotros, y lo de la escuela en medicina, nena no es la única, en Seattle hay también una muy buena, y no es la escuela es el estudiante y que empeño le ponga, ¿En tiendes? Amor yo nunca te dejare así que bueno puedes dejarme de hablar, o lo que quieras, pero bueno seguiré aquí, siempre, ¿ok?...

Be- ¿Y...y...lo...s...los chicos?...

Ed.- Bueno ellos no saben irán a Nueva York, solo nosotros nos quedaremos amor, ahora mi hermosa prometida, señora Cullen, vamos a dentro hace frio, andando…

Be- Quiero conservar mi apellido, Cullen estamos en pleno siglo 21, a si que ya sabes...

Ed.-Ok, te amo amor…-sin más nos metimos y seguimos por un rato hasta que era demasiado tarde, por lo cual dormí con mi hermosa novia, ya que no quería que se fueran tan tarde…

.

POV BELLA…

Valla sentía que quería y necesitaba dormir más que lo que lo había hecho, Alice me había arrastrado a todas las tiendas habidas y por haber, dios eso era una verdadera tortura…. Me había sacado de mi cama a las 7 de la mañana en serio era sábado, ¡SA-BA-DO!...

Em- Vamos hermanita ve que nosotros también sufrimos…

Jas- Si mira que nosotros también bueno yo cada día, jajaja…

Be- ¡Agh! Quería dormir, Alice, Rosalie, en serio, podemos descansar, mira que todavía hay tiempo…

Ros- ¿Tiempo? Faltan exactamente 7 días, ¡7!...

Em- Mira hermanita, solo piensa que después estarás un mes con Eddie, y será para ti solito, después nos vamos y…

Be- Emi, no llores está bien, yo los extrañare mucho a todos, pero saben que no quería alejarme de aquí, en serio…

Ros- Entonces, vamos a esa tienda solo falta una mas y listo…-Emett empezó a aplaudir, que si, ya podía yo imaginare a que tienda iríamos, victorias secret, ¿Dios no en serio? Y si se pudo, ya que bueno según Rosalie un regalo de bodas ¿Por qué? Amaba a las dos pero en serio, yo no era para esto, solo me dijeron azul color favorito de Edward…

.

.

Al-¡Bella te dije que tenias que dormir, no quedarte con Edward despierta!...

Y señores y señoras, el día de la 'prueba de maquillaje' era esta, en serio, ¿No simplemente podían ponerme maquillaje ese día, y listo? El vestido era blanco, BLANCO señores, ¡Agh! Pero Alice decía, maquillaje, cremas, exfoliantes, y no sé que más, yo quería simplemente dejar eso, era mi boda, si, ¿Estaba entusiasmada? Sí, pero quería que fuera simple como yo, pero sabía que con Alice esto era imposible, así que bueno, tenia que aguantar, no era que no quisiera, pero me sentía nerviosa ya que llevar el apellido Cullen era sofocante, digo sabía que era tener un gran apellido ya que mi abuelo me lo había dado hace unos años nunca lo usaba siempre seria y era Swan, mi padre me lo había dado y lo portaba con el mayor orgullo que podía, pero quería descansar tenia miedo de no ser lo suficiente para Edward, ser la esposa que él esperaba, y una de las cosas era que había renunciado a sus sueños, a estudiar en una de las mejores universidades, odiaba eso….

Al- Perfecta, jajaja, este quedara para pasado mañana, si, ok, Char, está perfecto, ahora el peinado quiero una cascada de lado pero a esta altura, mira a mitad del pelo, quiero algo no se sofisticado, elaborado pero sin llegar a ser cargado ¿ok? Me entiendes…

Char- Claro que si Ali, esto será simplemente perfecto, ahora haber, deja en mis manos que bueno tendrás una novia ¡Perfecta! Haber Isabella, me tendrás el viernes en tu casa para dejarte más hermosa ¿ok? Cariño bueno, ¡Nos vemos!...-canto con vos chillona típica de todo gay, después de salir de ahí, con mi cara más suave que un bebe nos fuimos a casa Edward estaría esperándome, y eso me encantaba saber que al final del día el estaría ahí me encantaba, pero otra ves los pensamientos volvían ¿Seria lo suficiente para él? Mi enfermedad no era ahora nada mas impedimento también mi ceguera, que para cuando volviera no tenia fecha se había tomado unas vacaciones al parecer largas, y esto me ponía triste, cuando llegamos Alice me ayudo a bajar, pero unos brazos me sostuvieron hasta casi sacarme el aire solo había alguien así ¡Emett!…

Be- Em…ee…Emett. ¡No...res...re…respi..respiro!...

Em-Oh lo siento pequeña, jajaja, como les fue, Edward esta que no cabe, se tardan mucho, ¿Les abra pasado algo? Dios no sabes Jasper tuvo que usar esos poderes mágicos que el tan raro tiene para calmarlo, jajaja, pero andando te ayudo…-caminamos con cuidado para que no tropezara, pero en seguida otros brazos me rodearon, estos era muy conocidos, ese olor inconfundible, mi Edward…

Ed.- Te extrañe, amor…

Ros- ¡Valla tanta miel me va a dar un ataque diabético!...

Be-Cállate rubia, jajaja, necesito hablar con tigo Edward, ¿Podemos ir?...—el sabia que cuando decía ir, era ir a nuestro prado, así que despidiéndonos de todos, salimos a él, ahora el tenia que cargarme lo que quedaba del camino, me sentía mal, y bien, bien porque él me cargaba, me encantaba estar entre sus brazos, y mal porque lo hacía cargarme, y era bastante pero el siempre decía que no pesaba así que no era molestia…

Ed.- Bien, siéntate aquí amor, ahora ¿De qué querías hablarme?...-no sabía cómo decirlo, pero tenia que ser a si como iba…

Be- ¿Edward eres feliz con migo? ¿Estás seguro de lo que va a pasar entre nosotros mañana?...

Ed.- ¿Porque lo preguntas? ¿Tú no? ¿Tu dudas?...

Be- Solo respóndeme por favor es importante…-lo sentí respirar, y hasta podía imaginar que tenia el ceño fruncido…

Ed.- Si Isabella….-diablos mi nombre…-si soy feliz, mucho, ¿Sabes? Nunca imagine en casarme antes de los 20, pero eso era porque no tenia a la chica que completara mis expectativas, pero cuando eso paso supe que era lo que quería, siempre soñaba que sería con tigo compartir mi vida, mi día a día, mi cama, mi casa, todo absolutamente, podría haber esperado, porque solo tenemos 6 meses saliendo siendo pareja, pero tú te empeñas en que el tiempo es un factor importante donde él es el enemigo, así que hay que ganarle, por eso me salte algunos pasos, y te pedí que fueras mi esposa, que compartiéramos nuestra vida, que fuéramos uno, no sé porque me preguntas eso, ¿Pero sabes? Me hace sentir, que tú no eres feliz que yo no estoy haciendo algo bien, y lo único que quiero es eso hacerte feliz, esa es mi única meta, pero dime Bells ¿Eres feliz tu?...-mis lagrimas caían, el me quería, me amaba, y yo lo ponía en duda, yo lo amaba, y eso nunca cambiaria, sabía que era una estúpida por hacerlo sufrir así, que simplemente me avente a él sabía que si no estaba a mi frente el me sostendría, y a si fue…

Be- Soy muy feliz, Edward, muy…. más de lo que me imagino, pero tengo miedo terror, no ser lo suficiente para ti, Edward una chica normal para ti, yo, simplemente soy…

Ed.- No te atrevas a decirlo nena, tu eres mucho mas, a demás eres lo que yo quiero, ok, que eso se meta en esa cabecita tuya, porque nunca me cansare de decirte lo hermosamente sexi que eres amor, muero por ser tu esposo, que seas mi esposa, que seas mía, y que yo sea tuyo amor…-y con un beso donde me transmitía, todo el amor que sentía por mí, sellamos ese pacto que silenciosamente habíamos hecho, pero el problema de eso y de nuestra edad eran las ¡Hermosas hormonas revolucionadas! Y el beso que empezó casto y puro se convirtió en algo pasional, hasta que el estar encimada en sus brazos fue incomodo, y me senté a horcajadas sobre él, el estar así podía sentir como algo crecía y sus pantalones empezaban a quedar chicos, quería seguir, quería continuar, quería ser suya en todas las formas posibles, pero cuando un jadeo salió de mis labios se rompió el encanto y nos separamos con las respiraciones agitadas…-lo siento, nena yo…-¿Aquioras lo había tumbado sobre el pasto?…..

Be-No, no te preocupes Edward, yo lo siento, no, olvídalo….-nos quedamos callados, por un muy largo rato hasta que por fin hablo al parecer era tarde, teníamos un camino largo, cuando llegamos a mi casa mamá no estaba al parecer ella y Esme estaban más que ocupadas, Edward me ayudo a llegar a mi habitación, quería darme un baño, no era al primera ves pero con lo de la tarde no me sentía cómoda no quería incomodarlo, pero el sabia así que me ayudo, cuando el agua estuvo templada, y mis cosas en la mesita, me relaje ante el agua caliente sobre mi cuerpo, después de un gran relajante baño y cambiarme, salí para acompañar a Edward pero escuche unos pequeños ronquidos, ¿Eran de Edward? ¿No me había dicho que le costara dormir por las noches? Sin hacer ruido y despacio para llegar hasta él me senté en la cama y con cuidado acaricie su rostro, tenia los ojos cerrados, y la boca entre abierta, empecé acariciando su frente, sus cejas, pómulos, nariz, parpados, labios, hermoso…

Ed.- ¿Memorizando amor? Yo también quiero hacerlo el rostro más hermoso quiero conservarlo en mi mente, para cuando te extrañe….- a si fue como deje que el memorizara mi rostro, estuvimos besándonos claro esta Edward era un buen besador, y mi mente se trasladaba a Edwardlandia, donde lo único era Edward, en qué momento me quede dormida no se pero simplemente me deje llevar al mundo que Morfeo me ofrecía…..

.

.

.

.

Char- Pequeña quédate quieta por favor, tremendas ojeras que tienes contrastaran con tu vestido y no queremos que eso pase ...-me quede quieta, ¡Dios! Es que estaba nerviosa, ayer los chicos habían llevado a Edward a su despedida de soltero, y no los había visto, ok, bueno ustedes entienden, ¿no? Char. Ya casi terminaba, Alice, Rosalie, Esme, y mamá estaban terminando, de ponerse los vestidos, ya que el ultimo seria el mío, lo había tocado con anterioridad, pero no era lo mismo mis manos no eran experimentadas, así que quería, verlo pero eso era imposible…

Ros- Oh te ves hermosa, los chicos han llegado ya les eh dejado cambiándose, ya tranquila hermosa, hoy es tu día, hermana…

Car- ¿Toc, toc, puedo pasar?...

Char- Claro guapo a ti no se te niega nada...-jajaja podía jurar que Carlisle casi mejor se dio la vuelta y dijo regreso, jajaja…-por dios Carlisle no haré nada, bueno a menos que tú quieras…

Ros- ¿Char, el que coquetees con mi padre no es lo mejor, sabes? Mi mente es sensible…

Char-Jajaja lo sé hermosa, a demás la amistad de Esme es única, no quiero que me la retire por más guapo que estés Carlisle, bueno eh terminado, solo espera a Alice y ella se encargara del vestido, adiós guapo, y tu rubia, vamos tenemos que arreglar el maquillaje, hazme caso, vamos, vamos…-oí como la puerta se cerraba, y me quedaba con Carlisle, a solas…

Car- Hija, se qué bueno tal ves esto no estaba en los planes, pero quiero tener el honor de ser quien te entregue, en lugar de tu padre no lo quiero ocupar, pero sabes que te quiero como a una, y aunque Charlie no esté presente físicamente, pero siempre estará aquí en tu corazón, pequeña…

Be-Oh Carlisle esto es hermoso, gracias, y claro que acepto, que seas tú quien me acompañe…

Car-Gracias hija, ahora quiero que esto…-me tomo de la mano y me tendió una ¿Cajita? Donde tenia una peineta, no sabía bien, ya que no sabía diferenciar muy bien…-es la peineta que uso mi madre y su madre, Esme la uso también, ahora es hora de que tú la uses, es un legado hija, llamare a Alice para que te ayude, ¿ok? Si tardas Edward podría sufrir un ataque jajaja…-me quede tocando la peineta, ¿Un legado? Esto era simplemente perfecto, cuando Alice entro saco varias cosas, una de ellas supongo era el vestido por el movimiento de bolsas, me ayudo a quitar la bata, y ponérmelo, era simplemente hermoso a lo que sentía, retoco y puso la peineta, la hora más difícil las armas mortales que decía eran zapatos...

Al- Ahora si eres oficial una novia, jajaja, Bella estas hermosa, ¡Te quiero hermana!...-después de eso, me acerco a Carlisle, para que bajáramos de donde estaba Edward hasta acá, era un pasillo largo todavía, sentía nerviosa, algo tan simple que nos separaba, cuando empezamos a bajar por las escaleras que nos llevarían hacia el jardín donde se oficiaría la ceremonia, la tonada empezó a sonar, Rosalie era la que la tocaría, camine despacio y sin apuros, pero cuando sentí que doblamos la esquina, la luz algo como una ráfaga a pareció y todo se ilumino, ¡Po...po...pod…podía.. ver! ¡Podía verlo a él a todo, podía ver, el mi dios griego podía verlo!...

¡Me eh quedado sin palabras! Ok, nos leemos hasta el lueguito…

***Besos incrustados aquí***

Locura realizada…

Cambio y fuera…

By:antoCullen::

N.S.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes son de la increíble __**S. Meyer**__ yo solo me adjudico la historia que espero sea de su agrado…. (Ojala fueran mios pero no una mente maestra los creo, solo los tomo prestado para diversión de ustedes…_

_**Música:**_

_De repente llegaste a mi vida – Los temerarios. _

_Luz de luna – Los temerarios._

CAP… 7… LA LUZ DE MI VIDA… POV BELLA…

Empezamos a bajar por las escaleras que nos llevarían hacia el jardín donde se oficiaría la ceremonia, la tonada empezó a sonar, Rosalie era la que la tocaría, camine despacio, y sin apuros, pero, cuando sentí que doblamos la esquina, la luz algo como una ráfaga a pareció y todo se ilumino, ¡Po...po...po...podía… ver! Podía verlo, a él, a todo, podía ver, ¡El mi dios griego podía verlo!...

Be-¿Car…Ca…Carlis…Carlisle? ¿De qué color es…es…to…do?...-se sorprendió ya que me había detenido, podía verlo en su cara, ¡Podía verlo! ¡Dios mío! Voltee hacia Edward, qué se veía algo desesperado, ahí estaba hermoso…

Car- ¿Bella hija que pasa? Eh todo es blanco hay guirnaldas colgadas son blancas, y esta un pasillo, por donde tenemos que pasar, al final Edward te espera, está el padre, las flores blancas de Esme adornan todo, y…

Be-Lo sé, lo veo, Carlisle lo veo todo, a quedado hermoso…-lo que paso a continuación no me lo podía creer, Carlisle ya estaba en el piso desmayado, ¡Dios no! ¿Que pasaba? mire a Edward que rápidamente corrió hacia nosotros, al igual que muchos se preocupaban por Carlisle…- ¡Edward! Edward, por favor ¿Qué paso? No, no, no ¡Edward !...

Ed.- Hey cariño tranquila, si por favor, necesito ayudar a Carlisle ¿si? Por favor necesito que te tranquilices, el medicamento no te surtirá efecto amor, Carlisle, papá, papá, ¡¿El alcohol?!...-Edward le puso el alcohol a Carlisle, y este empezó a despertar, sin problemas más que el de verme a los ojos, y después me abrazo con fuerzas agradeciendo, a no sé quien por haber hecho el milagro, todos nos miraban con preguntas por lo que pasaba…-papá necesito checarte por favor, amor estas mejor…

Car- Tenemos que llevarte al hospital, hacer las pruebas necesarias hija, ¡Dios! Esto es…

Be-Carlisle por favor, por favor, primero quiero casarme, después aremos todo lo demás, ¿si?...-el me miraba, decidiendo si hacerme caso o no, entonces miramos a Edward que empezó a balbucear…

Ed.- Tu…que…de…yo…tu…-acaricie su cara mirándolo a los ojos, con todo el amor que en este tiempo se había guardado tras mis ojos…-¿!Puedes ver!?...

Be- ¡Si amor, puedo ver, puedo verte! ¡Te amo!...-sin más nos dimos un beso, un beso lleno de amor, donde los dos participábamos, entendí ahora mi ángel de luz, mi Edward, el me había devuelto ver, y la vida me daba otra oportunidad para ver, para seguir a delante con mi amor, luchar juntos para seguir…

Em-Bueno, bueno ¿Abra boda o no? Jajaja, ¿Papá estas bien? ¡Tremendo golpe! Bella no quiero que mi papi Carlisle se abolle por caídas eh, cuando tengas que dar alguna noticia dala en el momento que el este sentadito o mejor en el piso jajaja…..-todos rieron ante las ocurrencias de Emett, Edward me ayudo a levantarme para estar frente al cura, empezamos desde donde nos habíamos quedado, y Carlisle decidió que mañana seria tiempo más que suficiente para revisarme antes de la luna de miel….

Cura- Bueno agradecemos a dios, por el milagro de traer la vista de esta hermosa señorita Swan, podemos seguir con la ceremonia, y ahora si estamos reunidos aquí todos hermanos, para celebrar en santo matrimonio, a Edward Anthony Mansen Cullen y Isabella Marie Vulturi Swan, los días de camino del señor….-en ese momento desapareció todo, no escuche a nadie más, Edward me miraba a mí, y yo a él, esto era mágico, podía ver, mi vista había regresado, y quería que se quedara aquí, quería disfrutar todos los días de él a mi lado, formando nuestra pequeña familia de dos, sabía que hijos nunca podría darle, pero nosotros, con nosotros eso era lo único, lo amaba, después de lo que dijo el padre que no escuche por ver a Edward...- ahora los votos…

Be- Mi luz desde siempre, mi ángel, mi vida, eso es lo que eres amor, cuando la soledad la oscuridad llego a mí, y tomo posesión de mi vida, siempre pensé que era lo que merecía, porque no estabas con migo, pero un día en medio de esa negrura llego la luz, llego el amor, llegaste tu amor, mi ángel, y me hiciste la mujer más feliz, ahora cumplo mis sueños, y cumpliremos los que tenemos por delante por trazar, con cada suspiro que el corazón de con amor, yo Isabella Swan te tomo a ti Edward Cullen como mi esposo, para amarte en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud, en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza, tanto como los suspiros de amor queden en mi interior, acepto… Te amo….

Ed.- La primera ves que te vi, vi al ángel inalcanzable, siempre tan cerca pero a la ves tan lejos de mí, los años pasaban y cada ves más lejos estabas, la luz se apago en ti, pero una llama se encendió dándome una esperanza de vida de amor, juntos ahora lo hemos logrado, no sin antes tener que luchar por esa esperanza, que parecía tan lejana, te amo y ninguna medida de tiempo será suficiente para expresar y cumplir nuestros sueños juntos, yo Edward Cullen te tomo a ti Isabella Swan como esposa para amarte en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud, en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza, tanto como los suspiros de amor queden en mi interior, acepto… Te amo….

Cura- Por el poder que dios me dio, los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia señor Cullen…-cuando el padre dijo eso juntamos nuestros labios, en un beso lleno de amor, en nuestro alrededor todo desapareció, ya no estábamos ahí, simplemente nadie existía, nos besamos robándonos el aliento del otro, en cada choque, los aplausos nos regresaron al presente donde estábamos, nos separamos sin soltarnos, Edward poso su brazo rodeando mi cintura con posesión, algo que me encantaba para que negarlo, en ese instante todos se pararon para poder felicitarnos con un abrazo, y buenos deseos, me preocupaba no ver a mamá...

Be- ¿Mi madre?...-no me gustaba como se había tensado, ¿Que pasaba?...-¿Edward?...

Ed.-No te alteres ¿sí? Esta arriba en mi habitación, cuando Carlisle se desmayo ella también al saber la noticia, Jasper también sabe los cuidados, no olvides que todos nos estamos preparando para ser médicos, a si que Emett la llevo a mi habitación y le administraron un calmante, está descansando…-mi respiración se altero haciendo que el respirar se volviera pesado, que mis pulmones dolieran…-nena, me va a importar nada que sea nuestra boda pero si te empiezas a sentir mal, te administrare yo mismo un calmante, ya te dije está bien, simplemente esa dormida ¿ok?...-empecé a calmar mi respiración, poco a poco, pero seguía igual Edward me daba masajes en mi espalda, mientras veíamos a todos los familiares, que yo no conocía…

Be- Quiero agua, por favor…-me sonrió, con cariño llamando a un mesero, para que me trajera agua ya que todo era copas que contenían alcohol…-Gracias, ¿Edward? Te amo…

Ed.- Por eso estamos aquí, yo también te amo…-después de eso, la música empezó y todos a bailar, durante la velada Edward me cargaba y nos dirigíamos a su habitación…no, no crean que para eso, no, si yo también me desilusiono, pero era para algo mas importante ver a mamá, estaba tan ocupada que no me di cuenta de su falta, me sentía culpable, pero aquí estaba, y se veía como un ángel con su vestido lila, después de unos minutos bajábamos, y seguíamos, la comida había sido sopa seca con crema, eh lomo adobado la verdad no sabía bien que era, eh verduras salteadas, con queso, eso si me gusto, pan, vino, y algunos platillos mas pero a mí lo único era las verduras estaban muy ricas, el pastel era hermosos de 5 pisos pequeños que formaban un corazón, me estaba divirtiendo más de lo que esperaba, eran cerca de las 11 pm. Cuando Alice anuncio que era nuestro primer baile, diablos eso no me gustaba…- ¿Me permite esta pieza esposa mía?...

Be- Claro que si esposo, pero le advierto que es bajo su responsabilidad, ya que no se me da muy bien…

Ed.- Acepto encantado esa tortura….-cuando nos dirigimos al centro, Edward me tomo de la cintura y me alzo, ahogue un grito en su cuello de la impresión, deslizo sus pies debajo de los mios, para a si poder deslizarnos con facilidad y bailar…-ahora estas bailando...

Be- ¡En mi propia boda! Edward peso te voy a lastimar y te vas a cansar, y…

Ed.-Shh, ¿sí? El placer más hermoso cargarte, ser el a poyo nena, disfruta….-seguimos bailando por lo que duro la canción hasta que Alice anuncio que era hora de aventar el ramo, ¿Enserio? Edward me cargo para ayudarme a subir a la silla que Alice había puesto para que estuviera más alta, de espaldas hacia las chicas, contaron hasta tres y lo avente, Alice, Rosalie, Ángela, Emily, algunas chicas que suponía eran familia de Edward, y del instituto, cuando voltee para ver a donde había caído, una Rosalie muy emocionada saltaba de felicidad y un Emett pálido ante la sorpresa, jajaja un contraste digno….-jajaja, nena, creo que Emett tiene algo que reclamarte, jajaja…-y si Emett venia hacia acá…

Em- ¡Swan! ¿Hermanita, no podías haber tirado el ramo, calculado no se otra dirección? Porque Rosalie, que no…

Ros- ¿Emett Cullen, acaso no quieres casarte con migo? Es que tan mal partido soy, ahora entiendo todo y…-las lágrimas muy 'creíbles' aparecieron en los ojos de Rosalie si algo odiaba Emett, era ver llorar a alguna chica y más si esa era Ros…

Em-No amor, yo, no mi vida, sabes que tu eres todo para mi, Rosie, mi vida, ¡Agh!...-¿oh, oh, y ahora que haría el oso?...-señores atención antes de que decidamos si tirar a mi hermano o no, como ya vieron todos aquí presentes, mi hermosa novia o eso creo, a atrapado el ramo, así que señores antes de que mi hermano Eddie de en el blanco y mi hermanita Bella ruede en ves de caminar, Rosalie Cullen y yo nos casaremos es una promesa que cumpliré con gusto mi hermosa...-ok, todos nos quedamos a si de o.O.. Rosalie no cavia de felicidad, jajaja, y saltaba como grillo….

Al- Jajaja bueno parece que tendremos boda próxima y eso quiere decir que tendré una organización en puerta jajaja, ahora todos los hombres por favor para aventar al feliz novio…-Emett fue el primero, después Jasper, Carlisle, Benjamín, creo y no sé cuantos más, para cargar a mi reciente esposo, Emett se veía con una sonrisa…

Be-Dame Alice, ¡Emett! Si Edward tiene el más mínimo rasguño, Rosalie quedara viuda antes de casarse, espero entiendas la indirecta porque si no….-Emett me miraba espantado, y todos reían, hasta Edward, que cuando lo alzaron dejo de hacerlo, Carlisle tomo una de las botellas de champagne y la ajito sobre todos, las risas de todos eran contagiosas, pero para mí había una única la de mi esposo, cuando lo bajaron me acerque para darle un beso mmm sabia rico….-mmm sabe delicioso Sr. Cullen, jajaja….

Al- Ah, ah, ah, es hora de… ¡Quitar la liga! Atención hombres, solo los solteros pueden estar presentes, a si que Emett, Jasper, Carlisle, Sam, Embri, Josep, por favor a fuera de ese círculo jajaja….

Be-¿A Alice no se cansa ni se le va una cierto?...

Ed.- Jajaja no, pero si te sientes incomoda puedes dármela y simplemente la tiro en la cara de Emett, es más fácil….-eso sonaba tentador, pero el ver el brillo de Edward en saber que lo aria me desarmo era como quitarle un dulce a un niño, no podía, a si que con un suspiro acepte…

Be-No amor, hazlo, de todas maneras es de Alice….-me senté en la silla, y subí mi vestido, hasta donde estaba la liga bueno un poco más abajo digo no quería que me vieran las amígdalas, Edward fue bajando hasta quedar incado frente a mí, y con un giño de ojos y sin apartar la vista de los mios, bajo su boca hasta la dichosa prenda, ¡Dios! Me estaba arrepintiendo, esto se sentía muy bien, cuando la prenda estuvo sobre sus dientes, fue bajando poco a poco, la caricia del encaje me hacia cosquillas, tuve que morder mi mejilla para no soltar un gemido enfrente de todos, Edward se reía se daba cuenta de lo que causaba y lo estaba disfrutando, cuando por fin la saco y aventó al aire esta cayó en manos de Emett, ya que estaban cerca, y empezó a saltar como loco, vi que Jasper le decía algo y este le entregaba la prenda jajaja, les había dicho que era de Alice, y después del momento más caliente de mi vida, pasamos por el pastel que se veía genial, me había encantado, Edward y yo nos dimos pastel en la boca uno a otro, era simplemente perfecto, hasta que de nuevo salí a bailar y no precisamente con mi esposo, si no Emett…

Em-¡Muchas felicidades hermanita! ¿Lo logramos no? Te deseo lo mejor, y solo espero que disfrutes este día y todos los demás, se cuáles son tus pensamientos sobre la vida, y eso, pero mira han sido años estas aquí te has casado con el amor de tu vida, ¿Así que, que mas que disfrutar no?...-Emett podía ser infantil a veces pero cuando se ponía en plan serio, hacia que las lagrimas salieran, y eso me causaba mucha ternura y amor, el se preocupaba por mí, el me quería como una hermanita, y eso era simplemente perfecto, nunca había tenido hermanos, siempre quise tenerlos pero bueno nunca se pudo, ahora los tenia, aunque fueran infantiles, locas, vanidosas, eran MIS hermanos y los amaba por eso…-hey tranquila no llores, diablos no quise,… llamare a Edward…

Be-No, no, no, es solo que me emocione con tus palabras, Emett son, significan mucho para mí ¿ok? Y bueno yo también te quiero mucho como a un hermano, gracias….

Em- De nada hermanita, Belli, Bells….

Jas-¿Puedo bailar con la hermosa novia?...

Em-Mmm, ¿ok? Te quiero Belli Bells…-Emett se fue y estuve en los brazos de Jasper, no se pero siempre que estaba cerca de él, era como si te trasmitiera tranquilidad, paz, no sé, y a si era ahora…

Jas- Muchas felicidades Bella, que todo salga muy bien, pero sobre todo que seas muy feliz, te lo mereces pequeña, y si en algún momento ese tonto hermano mío, te hace algo no dudes en llamar, sabes que siempre estaré aquí para ti, se que nos iremos lejos pero puedes llamar y tomare un vuelo para venir a patearle las bolas ¿ok?...

Be-Muchas gracias Jasper eso significa mucho de tu parte, y lo agradezco también si Alice te sobre pasa con las compras estaré ahí…

Jas-Jajaja gracias, bueno creo que ahora el baile será para tu único hombre no es a si...-asentí, y vi que Edward se dirigía hacia nosotros…

Ed.- ¿Me permites a mi esposa? ...

Jas- Es toda tuya hermano…-cuando Jasper se alejo, Edward izo lo ya acostumbrado, la verdad, no quería aceptarlo pero me sentía cansada, y un poco fatigada, y era pésima ocultándolo, por lo que Edward me cargo, para que bailáramos sin yo hacer el mayor esfuerzo, a si pasamos el mayor tiempo hasta que un pequeño duende me jalo, diablos la tranquilidad se fue…

Ed.- ¡Alice! Tranquila, por favor…

Al- Lo siento, Bella, es que es hora de cambiarte, para irse, prometo que no abra nada malo, ni te agitaras, simplemente quitarte el vestido de novia…-asentí despidiéndome de Edward para ir a la habitación de Alice, la verdad es que el conjunto no estaba nada mal, un vestido de manta color beige con una tira negra debajo del busto, y zapatos altos, si es que eso era zapatos, me soltaron el pelo y en realidad agradecí eso, ya que me empezaba a doler la cabeza…

Be- ¡Alice!...-grite, y ella se paralizo escaneándome de pies a cabeza, por un momento había tomado desprevenida a Alice y eso no pasaba muchas veces…-quiero agradecerte por todo, todo fue…fue más de lo que esperaba me encanto eres la mejor hermana, y me encanto fue la boda de mis sueños, gracias por todo….

Al- ¡Ahh! Bella me espantaste, pero de eso se trataba, y yo también te quiero Bella, ahora rápido, ¿Supongo que mañana irán al consultorio de Carlisle no? Por lo que las maletas se quedaran aquí, aquí tienes lo que puedes necesitar, ¿ok?...

Be-Gracias, a todas chicas las quiero mucho…-nos dimos un abrazo, muy afectuoso y bajamos en la entrada recargado me miraba Edward, parecía cual modelo de revista, cuando salimos la tradicional lluvia de arroz nos golpeo, muchos granitos golpearon mi cabeza y supuse que Emett era el que nos había atacado con ellos, nos despedimos con un gran beso y subimos al coche, para nuestra noche de bodas...

.

Cuando llegamos al hotel, decir eso era mucho era uno muy bonito, Seattle tenia buenos hoteles, si un chofer nos trajo y claro que nos hicimos menos tiempo al ser tarde no había trafico que retrasara esto, hasta que llegamos a la entrada no me di cuenta de la realidad esta sería mi primera noche con Edward, digo no la primera si no que bueno sería la primera como su esposa, dios eso me daba nervios, yo digo había veces que lo provocaba, pero eso era diferente ¿A...a... hacerlo de verdad? Cuando subimos por elevador, íbamos solos ya que no llevábamos gran cosa de maletas solo pasaríamos la noche aquí, y como debería de esperarme a lo tradicional de Edward abrió la puerta y me tomo en brazos, para entrar con migo…

Ed.- Bienvenida señora Cullen, no es nuestra casa pero soy muy tradicional, no dudes que lo haré cuando lleguemos a casa…

Be- Jajaja, ¿Quien dice que dejare que lo hagas? Jajaja ok, lo haré, y esto es hermoso…-la habitación era en terminados café, negro, y blanco, me encantaba, el piso era de pura alfombra, blanca, los muebles eran de un café, hermoso, espaciosa, a simple vista tenia una sala, increíble, me encantaba, cuando veía por el gran ventanal, sentí a Edward detrás de mí, y sus brazos pasar por mi cintura, esto se sentía…bien, era como un rompe cabezas, las piezas siempre tendrían que encajar, y un lugar en cada sitio, y eso era lo normal, así el y yo, las piezas encajaban eso era lo normal, sentí como Edward besaba la parte de atrás de mi oreja, y olía mi pelo, me estremecí al sentir su aliento en mi nuca, me voltee entre sus brazos, para quedar frente a él, y juntar nuestros labios, lo que empezó como un casto beso, se empezó a volver demandante y intenso, lleno de amor, y posesión de uno hacia el otro, nuestras lenguas luchaban por tener el poder, no sé en qué momento, o como llegamos a la habitación ya que solo sentí la suavidad debajo de mi de la cama, nos separamos cuando un gemido ronco salió de mis labios…

Ed.-Ne...na…yo…si…no me detengo no podre hacerlo…Bella…yo…

Be- Edward no quiero que te detengas, quiero ser tuya de todas las maneras posibles habidas y por haber Edward, hazme tuya…

Ed.- Te amo nena…-después de eso, no me dejo contestarle ya que me beso, pero nos separamos cuando estuvimos de pie, llevo sus manos al cierre de mi vestido, para bajarlo cada trocito que era bajado del cierre me ponía nerviosa ¿Seria lo suficiente hermosa para él? ¿Sería lo suficiente para Edward? Cuando termino, dejo caer la prenda al piso descubriéndome en un conjunto de lencería azul eléctrico de puro encaje, la verdad tuve la satisfacción, de ver como Edward tragaba en seco, y sus ojos se abrían, tenia que agradecer a Alice…-eres hermosa, ¡Perfecta!...

Be- Tu este muy vestido, esposo…

Ed.-Repítelo, me encanta como suena, esposa…-jajaja me reí pero a un a si lo dije, me recostó sobre la cama y con dedos temblorosos, fui desabotonando su camisa y bajándola por sus hombros, hasta tirarla, ¿A dónde? No sé, mientras Edward besaba mi cuello, y bajaba hacia mis pechos, yo gemía su nombre entrecortadamente, dios me estaba matando me faltaba el aire de buena manera, empecé a acariciar su abdomen marcado, sus hombros, brazos, me arquee cuando Edward poso su lengua sobre mi piel caliente y el aprovecho para desabrochas y quitar mi sostén instintivamente me tape, me daba pena, pero el llevo sus labios a los mios, para quitar poco a poco mis brazos, cuando lo hubo hecho fue bajando dejando un camino de besos babosos, por mi piel creo que estuve a punto de correrme cuando sus labios hicieron contacto con mis pezones que a este paso estaban más que erguidos, arremolinaba su lengua en mi pezón, llevándose a la locura, le dio la misa atención al otro mientras yo me moría de placer, poco a poco fue bajando hasta tener entre sus dientes el inicio de mis bragas me tense inmediatamente…

Ed.-Shh, nena tranquila podemos parar si quieres, y…

Be-¡No! Digo no es que me estaba gustando pero me da pena…

Ed.-Nena prometo que esto te va a gustar, solo será para tu placer…-y no lo dudaba si arriba me volvía loca con esa lengua abajo no imaginaba, pero no evitaba que me diera pena, y poco a poco siguió bajando dándome besos por toda la pierna, hasta quitar mis bragas por completo, y hacer el mismo recorrido por la otra pierna y abrirlas, instintivamente las cerré…-no, no, nena abre, prometo que te gustara,…-diablos si lo decía con esa vos, me derretía, poco a poco fui abriéndolas y Edward bajo, cuando sentí su invasora lengua, me sentí morir y creo que me moje mas, el aprovecho eso y empezó a lamer todo, con uno de sus dedos separo mis labios vaginales, y me penetro con su lengua, yo me removía pero me tenia sujeta con una mano de las caderas, chupo y bebió hasta que una sensación desconocida se formo en mi vientre mi orgasmo se acercaba y sin más me deje ir a él, sin importarme que Edward se encontrara ahí abajo entre mis piernas, cuando me recupere sentía mis dedos como pasa y mi cuerpo como si hubiera sido metido en una lavadora, Edward salió de mis piernas tenia los labios mojados y brillosos mi esencia, se veía tan follable que no lo pensé y lo bese sabia salado y dulce, mmm, Edward se acomodo mejor en mis piernas y sentí que algo me golpeaba, era Edward ¿aquioras se había quitado la ropa? Lo más importante ¿Esta así por mi?..

Ed.- Nena haré todo lo posible por qué no duela, ¿Estas lista?...-solo asentí...- ¿Estás segura sabes que podemos parar?...- ¡Sí pero no quiero! Solo asentí de nuevo…-te amo…

Be-Te amo Edward…-sentí como la punta de su miembro entraba sí que estaba grande, lo sentía y caliente, poco a poco fue empujando hasta que se topo con esa delgada tela que diferenciaba y evidenciaba algo, rápidamente entro de una estocada y yo gemí quedo de dolor y lagrimas salieron de mis ojos Edward se quedo quieto, esperando que esto pasara, demonios dolía como la santa vaca lechera, poco a poco fue pasando pero dejando una deliciosa sensación que nunca había sentido, poco a poco empecé a moverme y Edward entendió dando estocadas lentas y cortas, pero yo sentía un delicioso placer quería mas, mas, pero no sabía que era…

Be-Ma…s…m…as…mass, Edward mass, ¡Agh!...

Ed.- ¡Oh! Bella estas tan estrecha, dios la sens…acion es...-no sabía que sentía, pero era realmente placentero, Edward había aumentado considerablemente las estocadas, hasta casi salir de mi, y volver a entrar, en un acto reflejo, no se envolví mis piernas en su cintura y sentí mas placer, Edward se sostenía con sus brazos para no dejar caer todo su peso en mí, yo tenia mis manos en su cabello, su cuello, espalda, y su trasero dios, ¿Donde estaba la Bella, que no se atrevería hacer eso? Tal ves el placer me cegaba, Edward dio un gemido y eso me puso mas, la bola de placer se formaba en mi vientre avisando que el orgasmo se acercaba, pero quería mas, así que no me pregunten ¿Cómo? o de donde saque la fuerza pero nos gire a Edward y a mí, para quedar libre, esto me hacía sentir poderosa, no sé porque, empecé alzarme y bajar dios la penetración desde aquí era simplemente magnifica, sentía mas, ver los gestos de Edward de placer, era lo más putamente magnifico, quería besar esos labios carnosos que ahora estaban entreabiertos, y a si lo hice, cuando me acerque a ellos gemimos al unisonó, la posición era, no había palabras para ella, y quise intentar algo, empecé a moverme en círculos, y eso dio el resultado correcto Edward gimió de placer y yo al ver tan excelente espectáculo, nos faltaba poco…

Be- ¡Ed...Edw…Edward! Me vengo ¡Dios!...-yo seguía moviéndome y el con migo a los segundo no lo soporte mas y explote dios ese había sido un orgasmo tan no se ¡Increíble! Edward me siguió a los pocos segundos derramándose en mi interior, dios era la sensación más grande del mundo, era inexplicable éramos uno mismo, caí sobre su pecho agotada y respirando con irregularidad, sentía que mis pulmones no daban a vasto con todo mi cuerpo que si quería cumplir la parte de mandar oxigeno a una parte la otra reclamaba, me ardían de tanto esfuerzo, con trabajos me separe de Edward, y corrí al baño recordando que hay había dejado mi bolsa con el inhalador, cerré para que Edward no escuchara ni nada, pero después de un momento cuando salí Edward estaba a punto de tocar, por suerte se había puesto sus bóxers no sabía si podría mandar suficiente aire a mis pulmones si lo veía en su esplendor…

Ed.-¿Nena estas bien? Creo que fue mucho debimos ir despacio, yo sabía, dios perdóname, lo…

Be- Edward Cullen te atreves a decir lo siento y juro que duermes en el pasillo de la habitación ¿ok? ¡¿Queda claro!?...

Ed.-Pero, es que…

Be-Edward Cullen, espero que los vecinos te den posada…

Ed.- ¿Nena?, ¡Hey!…

Be- Jajaja como crees, amor es la primera ves que hago esto, y yo sabía que no sería fácil ¿Me entiendes? Es un ejercicio muy trabajado, pero en serio amor, estoy perfecta solo necesito descansar ¿sí?...-hice los ojos de cachorrito, y al parecer lo hacía bien ya que me sonrió cargándome hacia la cama, y depositándome en ella, para acurrucarnos, pero eso no era suficiente y me jalo para quedar arriba de él sobre su pecho mi lugar favorito, después de un rato el hablo…

Ed.- ¿Bella consideras esto un experimento simplemente porque no tuve que salir corriendo a urgencias con tigo por alguna fatiga grabe al tener sexo con tu estrenado esposo?...-Valla Edward no se daba por vencido, eh…

Be-No, no lo considero así, pero si un triunfo, ¿Por qué? Porque no es sexo, hice el amor con mi estrenado esposo, ¿ok? Amor tranquilo, la próxima ves será mejor descansa Edward te amo…

Ed.-Ja' ¿La próxima ves? Valla eso no creo que ceda tan fácilmente….-me quede con esa respuesta y poco a poco Morfeo nos fue llevando al mundo de los sueños yo dormía entre rosas, dios esto era el paraíso….

.

.

POV EDWARD…

Xxx- Edward tranquillo ¿sí? Los resultados me los traerán en seguida, y si no te clamas me veré en la necesidad de sacarte….

Be-¡NO CARLISLE POR FAVOR!...-ok, Edward calmado nada pasara y si fuera a si Carlisle no estaría tan tranquilo ¿no?...

Xxx- ¿Dr. Cullen? Aquí tiene el expediente, con los resultados de la señora Cullen…

Car- Gracias Stephan, bueno chicos veamos que hay aquí…-Carlisle se quedo mirando fruncía y relajaba el ceño debes en cuando, ¡Dios! Yo estaba temblando, Bella solo lo miraba se suponía que hoy estaríamos en nuestra hermosa luna de miel pero no estábamos aquí, por un milagro, y ahora moría de miedo ¡¿Que pasaba!?….-bueno chicos esto es algo que no me esperaba pero tengo que empezar un nuevo tratamiento, los estudios a salido relativamente bien, para todo lo que ah pasado no hay daño como ya lo eh visto en la resonancia, ayer el medicamento que te suministre, bueno vi que usaste el inhalador solo una ves, ¿no?...

Be-No lo use 2 veces, en el hotel también necesite de él…-las mejillas de Bella se incendiaron, que creí que se prenderían las alarmas, papá sonrió, sabía que imaginaba más o menos que…

Car-Bueno se me olvido ese pequeño detalle, el medicamento lo empezaras hoy será una toma diaria por ahora, teniendo en cuenta tener una meta que será una semana después será permanente, pero las reacciones de este son que no pueden tener relaciones sexuales, lo cual deduzco hicieron anoche, y bueno Bella se agito demasiadoooo, esas son las agraviantes…-¿Qué? ¡¿QUE!? ¡Dios! ¿No podía hacer el amor con mi Bella? Anoche había probado el más exquisito de los vinos y ¿Ahora me decían que se había acabado?...-esto será por una semana nada de relaciones, por ese tiempo, ya que el cuerpo libera una toxina con el sexo, la cual altera el organismo del medicamento y bueno pasa lo que paso anoche…

Be- Are lo que sea Carlisle ¿Pero podre viajar verdad?...

Car- Claro que sí, pero con los siguientes cuidados…-¡¿No sexo con mi Bella!?

_¿No relaciones con mi Bella?... Esto será por una semana nada de relaciones, por ese tiempo, ya que el cuerpo libera una toxina con el sexo, la cual altera el organismo del medicamento y bueno pasa lo que paso anoche…eso se repetía. Sería una larga luna de miel, yo era un vampiro y mi Bella era la humana mi presa su sangre caliente cantaba para mi, una única y hermosa melodía, y como cual vegetariano no podía probarla ni tocarla o dañarla…._

_(¡Lo siento amo a los Temerarios!)_

Jajaja que tal no hacer el amor con Bella, en sequia jajaja, eso está mal pero que tal ya ven no soy tan mala para que Bella dejara su boda y se la perdiera, no, no, no, ella seria parte de todo, jajaja espero les este gustando nos vemos en el siguiente capi, ya saben cometarios (RR) igual a capi Mas pronto…

Las amito mucho… ***Besos incrustados aquí***

Locura realizada…..

Cambio y fuera…

By:antoCullen::

J. & R.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes son de la increíble __**S. Meyer**__ yo solo me adjudico la historia que espero sea de su agrado…. (Ojala fueran mios pero no una mente maestra los creo, solo los tomo prestado para diversión de ustedes…_

_Música:_

_Multicouples – Story Of My Life._

_Clary & Jace – Shattered._

CAP…8… SEDUCIENDO A UN ESPOSO… POV EDWARD…

_Esto será por una semana nada de relaciones por ese tiempo, ya que el cuerpo libera una toxina con el sexo, la cual altera el organismo del medicamento y bueno pasa lo que paso anoche…_

Eso se repetía una y otra ves, sería una larga luna de miel, yo era un vampiro y mi Bella era la humana, mi presa su sangre caliente cantaba para mi, una única y hermosa melodía, y como cual vegetariano no podía probarla ni tocarla o dañarla….

Las palabras de mi padre se repetían pero era por la salud de Bella y nunca jamás la pondría en peligro, después de que le dieran las inyecciones, si señor y que ella hiciera una cantaleta por eso como niña pequeña, ya que ella odiaba las agujas, bueno pudimos salir, era una por día 7 días empezando hoy, fuimos al hotel para poder recoger todo y salir hacia el aeropuerto privado y tomar nuestro vuelo a disfrutar si señor….

.

.

Gar-Buenas tardes señor Culle, todo está listo…

Ed.-Buenas tardes Garrett te presento a mi esposa Isabella Cullen, y bueno ¿Que esperamos para abordar?...

Gar-Mucho gusto señora, y bueno cuando usted ordene…

Be-El gusto es mío Garrett y dime solo Bella….- Garrett asintió y se fue para preparar todo ya que nosotros subiríamos al avión, nos colocamos en los asientos abrochando nuestros cinturones….-y bueno ¿A dónde me dijiste que iríamos?...- mi impaciente esposa, ¡Dios! Se sentía también decirle esposa…

Ed.- Yo nunca dije a donde iríamos, amor…

Be-Pero…-hizo un adorable puchero, que no dude en borrar con un beso, mi adorable esposa se enojo cruzándose de brazos, pero era sorpresa, y no le diría….

Ed.- Bueno puedes dormir y descansar durante el viaje amor…-no me contesto, seguía cruzada de brazos…-te eh dicho lo hermosa que eres enojada, ¿No? Eres hermosa…-pude ver un atisbo de sonrisa en sus labios, pero igual seguía terca, sin más me gire hacia el pasillo para hacerme el dormido, y después de 10 minutos me estaba quedando dormido en verdad si no es porque sentí las uñas de Bella clavadas en mi brazo, que me desperté estábamos despegando ¿Tendría miedo?...- ¿Amor? ¿Estás bien?...

Be- Si no pasa nada, duerme….

Ed.- Eh ¿Si no pasa nada podrías soltar mi brazo? Creo que la circulación no está bien y la sangre no me llega bien a la mano…-en seguida me soltó disculpándose, así que la atraje a mí, mi pequeña tenia miedo a las alturas una cosa nueva que saber de ella, después de media hora una de las azafatas vino para ver si se nos ofrecía algo lo cual la enojo mas, ya que bueno la azafata Ashley se la paso coqueteando con migo, aunque no le hice caso, pero bueno creo que las mujeres a si son ¿No?...-nena, ¿En serio estarás enojada con migo todo el viaje? Ok ¿Ni siquiera me hablaras? ¿Bella?...-nada, así había estado desde que Ashley había venido, valla de armas tomar mi esposa, después de hablarle me di cuenta estaba dormida, ¡Genial! La atraje hasta mi, para que descansara mejor, y al poco tiempo la seguí yo, Morfeo me llevo al mundo de los sueños donde descansaría con mi mujer en brazos la mejor sensación que podía tener y pedir….

.

Xxx- ¿Señor Cullen? ¿Señor Cullen?...-me desperté por movimientos en mi hombro, pensé que sería Bella pero no era Ashley ¿Y ahora qué?... -señor Cullen por favor despierte a su esposa hemos llegado a nuestro destino, en unos minutos aterrizaremos, para que se coloque los cinturones, gracias ….-me senté bien para colocarme el cinturón y se lo coloque a Bella, pero ella se despertó cuando me alejaba y me vio, pensé que se enojaría o algo pero en ves de eso me sonrió…

Be- ¿Ya llegamos?...-solo asentí, regresándole la sonrisa…-valla era hora, esto es genial …-me reí por sus ocurrencias, cuando pudimos bajar del avión, Ashley se despidió deseándonos una hermosa luna de miel, a lo cual mi esposa respondió…-que bueno que lo tiene muy claro…-jajaja me encantaba que fuera celosa, ya que yo también lo seria, cuando por fin pudo apreciar el paisaje que teníamos delante de nosotros se quedo sin palabras y volteo a verme la verdad es que no estaba muy seguro de si le iba a gustar pero…valla de pronto sentí un pequeño cuerpecito chocar contra mí, mi pequeña casi me había derribado y me daba besos por toda mi cara…-¡Oh, gracias, gracias Edward esto es hermoso! Me encanta gracias….

Ed.- Valla nena si a si me vas agradecer, te haré mas regalos como este jajaja, de nada amor, que bueno que te gustara, ahora ¿Te parece que vallamos a recorrer la casa o la playa? No se….

Be-¿Enserio? Claro que si…-empezamos a recorrer por la orilla de la playa, simplemente mojando nuestros pies, la sensación era indescriptible, iba de la mano de mi bella esposa, en un momento se separo para chapotear en el mar, me reía mi pequeña disfrutaba mucho hasta que fue demasiado para ella y su respiración fallo, corrí hacia ella, para ayudarla…-creo que es mucho para mi amor, lo siento Edward…

Ed.-No hay problema amor, a demás el viaje a sido largo será por eso, así que mejor vamos a descansar ¿si?...-la cargue en brazos a pesar de sus protestas, y entramos a la casa la verdad era muy grande y cuando veníamos en vacaciones, todos nos quedábamos aquí, definitivamente había sido una muy buena idea traer a Bella aquí…

.

_***Una semana media después ***…_

POV BELLA….

Esto era el colmo no sabía qué hacer, casi dos semanas y Edward no me tocaba, cuando quería acercarme a el más íntimamente, el salía huyendo con la escusa como ahorita de que las olas en el mar eran únicas, si como no, si salía a surfear todas las mañanas, ¡Agh! Me encontraba en una de las hamacas, la isla era en definitiva lo más hermoso que había visto en mi vida, habíamos nadado con los delfines, escalado o Edward lo había hecho, recorrido la isla de pie a pie, la conocía muy bien, saltado del acantilado, lo sé era algo peligroso, pero excitante y en las noches simplemente me abrasaba y me cantaba una nana para que pudiera dormir, ese era todo el contacto que teníamos, y bueno el otro era donde tenia que aplicarme las inyecciones, pero nada más, Carlisle había dicho una semana, sin relaciones eran ya ¡Casi 2 semanas! Asi que decidida marque un número uno de los que me podían ayudar…

''_¿Hola?''_

Be-Carlisle hola soy Bella….

Car-Oh hola cariño ¿Pasa algo? ¿Estás bien? ¿Edward? ¿El medicamento? Bella….

Be-Tranquilo Carlisle estoy bien, es solo que llamaba para saludar…-ok, esto era vergonzoso el coraje que había adquirido se había esfumado, por arte de magia…

Car- Ah bueno, pues hola hija, ¿Cómo te encuentras?…

Be-Bien, ya sabes todo bien y Esme, Alice, Ros, y…

Car- ¿En realidad llamas por eso Bella? ¿No será por otra cosa?...

Be-¡Agh! Esto es demasiado vergonzoso Carlisle, eres mi suegro y aparte de eso te veo como un padre, digo es demasiado preguntarle a un padre si puedo tener relaciones y pedir permiso a mi suegro si puedo tirarme a su hijo, ¡Agh!….

Car-Jajaja tranquila hija, no quiero más detalles, a parte también soy tu medico Bella te dije que era una semana el tratamiento hace 5 días de viste haberlo suspendido, y en 3 empezar de nuevo sin ningún problema, ya que tu cuerpo tiene las defensas contra el activadas y lo aceptara con gusto, ¿Porque me llamas hija? Aunque a decir verdad conociendo a mi hijo el no abra querido tocarte ¿No es a si?...- ¡Agh, ya dije que esto era vergonzoso, y raro, muy raro!...

Be- No Carlisle, el no ha querido, por eso te llamaba para así estar segura de todas maneras él es el que está estudiando para medico, y…

Car- Hija 1 semana te has retrasado 5 días, así que deja de perder el tiempo con migo y ve a conquistar a mi terco hijo jajaja, el permiso lo tienes si eso te sirve jajaja….

Be-¡CARLISLE!...-solo oí su risa y el pitido de la llamada terminada, esto era burdo, ahora tenia que pedir ayuda a alguien y esa era Alice, iba a llamarla cuando el teléfono sonó en mis manos, era ella valla la bruja ponía en acción sus poderes….—Hola Ali, estaba por…

Al- En la maleta negra con cintas rojas esta lo que necesitas….dios Jasper espera… bay Bella….-dios tendría que lavarme mi cerebro con cloro escuchar a Alice y…dios cállate, me pare y era hora de poner mi plan en acción, seducir a mí esposo, valla eso sonaba raro, vi y Edward seguía descargando contra el mar y eso me daba tiempo para ver a lo que Alice se refería…

…..

¡Santa vaca lechera! Esto era absurdo ni en mis mas locos sueños pensé en ponerme algo así, la maleta que me había dicho Alice contenía puros negligés, rojos, negros, azules, y de todos colores, ¡Dios! Tangas, ligeros, y que sabe que más, cerré la maleta ¡Dios! ¿Esto me ayudaría? No, claro que no, o ¿Si? Hay Bella ¿Porque eres tan sosa? Claro a Edward le encantara, respire casi teniendo el aire y tome el primero era uno azul, parecía un vestido, pequeño pero atrás era de puro encaje lo cual dejaba nada, ¡NADA! A la imaginación, con una tanga del mismo color y sin más arriba, bueno era el menos revelador por así decirlo, ¡Dios! Lo guarde y cerré la maleta justo a tiempo de que Edward me descubriera, ¡Dios esto sería un martirio!…

.

Ed.- ¿Nena te pasa algo? ¿Te sientes mal?...-sí, no sabía qué hacer toda la tarde me la pase en sí o no ponerme esa prenda del mal, pero quería estar con Edward y bueno el tenia su plan no relaciones hasta, no sé cuándo, y… entonces todo cayo, yo era una inexperta, y ¿Si la primera ves no lo había hecho bien? ¡Dios! ¿Era eso? No tanto por lo que había dicho Carlisle porque no lo pensé…- ¿Bells amor?...

Be-Eh estoy bien Edward solo saldré a caminar, ¿sí? Eh no te preocupes, si eso…-me salí de casa, esto apestaba era nuestra luna de miel, y yo no quería explorar más, quería que fuera como decían sin salir de la recamara porque nos estábamos amando, sin control, porque no podíamos despegar las manos el uno del otro, sin embargo el salía a surfear, solo porque era arriesgado para mi, aparte no sabía y yo caminaba sola ahora pensando como una idiota, entonces no lo pienses simplemente hazlo, si en definitiva te rechaza bueno esto estará terminado antes de empezar, si, así que con las energías renovadas entre a casa lo encontré en la sala…-eh esto ¿Edward? Estaré en la recamara descansare un poco…-el solo asintió mirándome preocupado así que lo tranquilice…-estoy bien, amor solo descansare…

Ed.-Cualquier cosa me llamas amor…-asentí corriendo a la habitación, me metí al baño serrando, llene la tina y me di un refrescante baño de burbujas, depile a conciencia mi cuerpecito, y me unte cremas de las que Alice había metido en la maleta, cepille mi cabello, alisándolo y luego haciendo pequeños risos en las puntas, saque los zapatos que eran armas mortales, y me puse la prenda me mire al espejo y juro que casi me lo quito y lo quemo, pero es que me veía como una puta en serio, así que lo mejor que pude hacer era quitarme los zapatos, para sentirme más yo, una ves terminada, llamaría a Ed. ¡Diablos! ¿Como lo haría? ¡Agh! El teléfono si eso era, uno, dos, tres…

Ed.- ¿Hola?...

Be- Eh. Hola amor…

Ed.- ¡¿Bella?! Amor ¿Qué haces llamándome a la casa? ¿No estabas en la recamara?...-sí pero no podía ir hasta la sala vestida a si, dios…

Be-Si amor pero necesito que me hagas un favor y vengas a la recamara, te grite pero no escuchas así que se me ocurrió llamarte, si estas ocupado yo…- de pronto se corto, o más bien me colgó, rayos esto era estúpido, ¿Como pude pensar que funcionaria? Mejor me quitaba esto…

Ed.-¡Bella amor! ¿Bells estas bien?...- ¿Era él? Venia para acá, dios respira, uno dos, y lo sacas…- ¿Bella?...

Be- Si amor estoy bien me puedes esperar en la cama ya salgo, disculpa…

Ed.-Ok...-respira y sal, no es complicado es tu marido no un desconocido, cuando hube tranquilizado, salí y me coloque en el marco de la puerta frente a Edward, tuve la satisfacción de ver como se le salían los ojos al verme y tragaba grueso, primera parte bien….-Eh, e…esto…¿Que…sig..nifica…amor?….-jajaja ¿Quien tartamudeaba?...

Be-Solo quise hacerte una sorpresa cariño no…no…te gusta ¿Cierto?...-ok, el plan era perfecto yo era un desastre, valla esto era…era… Vergonzoso, el podía bien estar riendo de mi por ser tan ilusa….

Ed.- No claro que no amor, pero yo…yo, no puedo Bella entiende tu no…

Be- Se lo que quieres decir Edward no hace falta que lo digas me queda claro, soy una estúpida por haber pensado que esto funcionaria, ja' ¿Seducir a mi marido? Valla si estoy loca ¿No? Desde la primera ves fue un desastre, lo sabia pero me permití soñar, ¿Quien quería estar con migo? Con una en…

Ed.- ¡Ni se te ocurra decirlo! ¿¡Me oíste!? Nunca digas eso, Bella que no te das cuenta que te amo, pero no puedo amor, mi padre dijo que el medicamento podría tener consecuencias olvidas tuviste que usar el inhalador la ves pasada, no quiero que te sientas mal…

Be- Edward dijo un semana el medicamento está en mi sistema ya desde hace 5 días, casi dos semanas actuando, volveré en 2 días a usarlo, ¿Que no podre estar con tigo como mujer? ¿Por el resto de mi matrimonio? ¿Estarás en celibato este tiempo? Edward estere enferma siempre, y moriré, pronto y…

Ed.-No, tu no morirás pronto, ¿!Me oyes?! Todavía falta para eso, tienes que vivir muchas cosas, juntos las viviremos, siempre, amor eso…

Be- Juntos, Edward te amo, quiero ser suficiente mujer para ti, ¿Que pasara cuando tengas ganas iras con otra? ¿Entiendo sabes? Siempre lo eh tenido presente desde que me enferme, no soy la chica que un chico podría presentar a sus padres, ni casarse con él, porque no soy una mujer en el sentido de esa palabra, llevamos dos semanas, y si quiero acercarme huyes, dormimos juntos pero un kilómetros nos separa, cuando te dije que no sabía si podía ser suficiente esto es lo que temía y me odio por eso, por haberte creado todo esto, perdóname….por todo…-salí disparada al baño a encerrarme Edward no había dicho nada era cierto, y esto no podía continuar, unos leves toque me sacaron de mi letargo…

Ed.- Amor sal, por favor Bella, no es lo que crees nada de eso tiene sentido amor, ¡Bella por dios!…

Be- Vete Edward, déjame sola no quiero verte, quiero irme de aquí de todo, quiero desaparecer, quiero...quiero el divorcio, ¡Esto es inútil!…-no escuche nada, se había ido y aunque me dolía era lo mejor para los dos, las lagrimas salían sin control, esto no estaría pasando si desde el primer momento me hubiera alejado…

Ed.- Hey pequeña tranquila, ¿sí? Shh, perdóname, tranquila shh, todo estará bien…- ¿¡Que hacia el aquí!? El yo estaba contra la puerta, ¡No…no…po...día entrar!…-soy un gran escalador ¿Recuerdas? La ventana no es ni la mitad de alta que la de tu habitación...-mierda era cierto…-ahora hablemos esto nena, nunca me arrepentiré de casarme, de estar a tu lado, de cuidarte, ni de haberte conocido, pero nena entiéndeme me aterra que por un arrebato pueda dañarte me sentiría el hombre más infeliz si eso llegara a pasar, nunca me lo perdonaría, tengo miedo Bella, no es fácil querer hacerte mía y poner en peligro tu salud, ¿Me entiendes?...-el me deseaba, mi salud era lo que le preocupaba ¡Pero él sabía que yo estaba bien!...

Be- P...pero yo...e…estoy b…bien… Edward me…s…siento bien… yo…quiero ser la mujer que tu mereces no una que simplemente este de día si no de noche también, de todas las formas habidas y por haber quiero serlo…

Ed.- Nena lo eres, eres esa mujer amor, te amo y no quiero que pienses que no es a si, ¿ok? Ahora vamos a la cama después hablaremos con Carlisle cariño no quiero que nada te pase, mi pequeña princesa….-Edward me cargo hasta la cama para acomodarme, ya que con dicha ropa podría darme un aire colado, pero cuando se atravesó por arriba de mi lo atraje hacia mí, juntando nuestros labios y pasando mi lengua por el suyo para pedir permiso, que en seguida me fue concedido, nos besamos en una danza de amor, donde ninguno quería parar, donde uno tenia que tener el control pero el otro no lo dejaba, el aire no fue impedimento para separarnos si no el gemido que salió de nuestros labios, en ese momento sentí como se separo de mi, sabía que no habría otro momento de debilidad para mi, ni para el…-nena por favor, tenemos que parar…

Be-Por favor Edward no, solo por favor no me aras daño, ¿Por qué crees que estoy vestida así? Hable con Carlisle, fue el momento más vergonzoso de mi vida pero sé que no me harás daño amor, me amas te amo, solo por favor, por favor…

Ed.- ¡Agh! Bella serás mi perdición, pero te juro que al menor indicio nunca mas en lo que resta de este viaje te tocare ok, si…si…te lastimo me dices por favor no quiero…

Be-Shh, no lo harás, solo ámame Edward, quiero que lo hagas….-se sirnio sobre mí, y me volvió a besar un beso lleno de amor, de pasión, por parte de los dos, decir que me encontraba en el mismo cielo era poco….

Ed.-¡Agh! maldita prenda ¿Quieres volverme loco?...-no dejo que le respondiera en cambio volvió a mis labios y fue bajando sobre mi cuello hasta el inicio de mis pechos, pero volvió a subir, dios quería gritarle que regresara, me beso y fue bajando por mi cuello y hombro para con sus dientes bajar el tirante, dios la cosa más putamente sensual sentir sus dientes rastrillar mi piel, hacia que casi me viniera, cuando consiguió bajarlo dejando uno de mis pechos al aire empezó la tortura, lo beso, lambio, y mordisqueo, yo gemía y me transportaba al país del placer, ¡Dios! Mientras su mano se encargaba de dar el mismo tratamiento al otro, pronto fue bajando por mi vientre, mordisqueando por encima de la tela, hasta llegar a mis caderas dios iba a ¡Ah! ¡Santa vaca lechera del pasto verde! Sin más enterró su hermosa cabeza ahí abajo y sobre la tela de mi tanga empezó a juguetear y de buenas a primeras un jalón ¿Había…había roto mis bragas? Si creo que sí, y volvía a su tarea enterró su boca en mi sexo y con su lengua empezó a juguetear, con sus dedos separo mis labios para poder hacer mejor su travesura, me envistió con su lengua, una, dos, y ya no podía me estaba consumiendo en el placer, lo peor cuando empezó a bombearme con dos de sus dedos, dios a este paso este hombre me mataría….

Be- ¡E….Edward! Voy a… voy…. A.. me vengo ¡Edward!...-dios el tan ansiado orgasmo me golpeo y para prolongarlo mas Edward siguió embistiendo pero sin dejar de chupar y beber de mi, sentía como se movía y quería ver, así que ¿De dónde saque fuerzas? No sé, pero me alce en mis hombros para poder ver su pelo cobrizo como se perdía entre mis piernas, y creo que tuve otro orgasmo con solo ver eso, me deje caer exhausta en la cama, cuando Edward _'termino'_ subió besando mi piel de todo mi cuerpo hasta alcanzar mis labios, y besarme, los cuales tenían mi sabor, era la cosa más excitante y tomando el control nos gire para quedar a horcajadas encima de él, Edward se sorprendió por el repentino cambio de roles pero yo tenia una enorme sonrisa más grande que el gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, sabía que él no seguiría, por mi salud pero enserio yo quería seguir, quería ser su mujer, lo había hecho una ves y quería serlo otra y otra, pero el tenia otros planes que no precisamente me fueran a gustar….

Ed.-Nena, en serio, yo… no puedo no quiero hacerte daño, y…

Be-Edward, por favor, no lo harás, solo intentémoslo, solo por favor, ¿sí? Por favor amor, solo eso, por favor…

Ed.- ¡Diablos Isabella! Eres el demonio en persona…-y con eso se sentó dejándome a mí a horcajadas sobre él, para besarme, empecé a moverme, yo no tenia mis bragas o la representación de eso que se hacía llamar bragas, pero el todavía traía sus pantalones, los cuales ayudaban mucho en mi necesitada fricción, a si que empecé a bajar su bermuda sentí como el contenía la respiración ante mi acto, cuando termine su poderosa arma salto frente a mi ¡Dios! ¿Eso cabria en mi pequeño cuerpo? Pues lo averiguaríamos en seguida, tomando el control de nuevo y frente a un Edward muy sorprendido, me volví a horcajadas sobre él para quedar alineados, y fui bajando lentamente sobre su miembro no podía describir la sensación que sentía al ser llenada completamente por mi esposo, era lo más exquisito que podía existir, empecé a moverme de arriba a bajo, escuchando los gemidos y gruñidos de Edward, viendo como su cara se contraía de placer…-diablos nena, me matas…-pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, me beso, un beso lleno de amor y pasión, fue bajando por mi mandíbula, mi cuello, hasta llegar a mis pechos los cuales empezó a masajear con sus manos y morder cuando la tela se le izo molesta la tironeo asta que esta cedió, la presión de esta mando placer a mi centro que se contrajo entorno a Edward ¡Dios! No me faltaba mucho, empecé a moverme con mas ímpetu mientras Edward mordía uno de mis pechos y el otro estrujaba con su mano, dándome el placer que necesitaba para poder llegar…-B…Bella dios quiero que lleguemos juntos amor..

Be-¡Edward me...me… corro!...

Ed.-Dámelo amor, anda Bella córrete…-después de decir eso regreso a mi pecho con su lengua, y mando sus manos a mi trasero para impulsarme y caer con mas ímpetus, solo eso necesite para apretar mis paredes y correrme al igual que Edward sentir ese liquido caliente dentro de mí, la sensación era única, éramos uno, simplemente él se dejo caer aun con migo dentro y yo me desmorone encima de él con la respiración igual de agitada, el hacia figuras imaginarias en mi espalda que era lo único cubierto por mi destruido bayby doll, creo que Alice enloquecería, cuando nuestras respiraciones se acoplaron, Edward hablo preocupado…-¿Nena? ¿Bells, amor te encuentras bien, no te eh hecho daño verdad?...-para que negarlo si me encantaba su preocupación…

Be-No Edward, estoy…perfecta, amor deberíamos de hacer esto más seguido…

Ed.-Jajaja, haber ¿Quién es usted y que a echo con mi tierna esposa la que se sonrojaba?...

Be- Bueno amor mírame, estoy como un tomate ellos tendrían envidia de este rojo, y segundo no puedo evitarlo cuando pruebas semejante hombre bueno ya te das una idea ¿No?...

Ed.- Te amo nena, te amo ¡Te amoooo!.…

Be-También te amo Edward Cullen, eres mi ángel guardián, la luz que necesitaba y que pensaba había perdido, te amo…-me acerque para besar sus adictivos labios, dios eran únicos, digo no es que haiga besado muchos pero estos eran los únicos, fui bajando por su mandíbula, cuello para morder y juguetear con mi lengua donde sentía su pulso acelerarse , los gruñidos y exclamaciones venían acompañadas de una suave caricia, decir que esa noche no dormimos era más que nada la pura verdad, nos pusimos al corriente con las noches que no hicimos el amor, y nos amamos como siempre debió de ser…

.

Las semanas que le siguieron después de ese día fueron las de una verdadera luna de miel, no podíamos quitarnos las manos de encima era simplemente perfecto estar con Edward, hacer el amor en el mar, arena, era un poco incomodo ya que se te metía arena por donde no debía pero simplemente fascinante, excitante, en cada lugar de la isla, bautizado para recrear nuevos recuerdos como debía de ser una pareja, mi salud ella por lo pronto no había hecho acto de presencia, había estado muy bien, el medicamento en verdad estaba haciendo efecto, cuando cumplí la semana de no ponérmelo, la siguiente empezamos de nuevo con ella, y Edward a alejarse a sí que bueno volví a pasar la plática mas vergonzosa de mi vida por segunda ves, ya que en este caso el medicamento actuaba solo con mi organismo el cual estaba preparado ya, pero a Don Edward prevenido de mas Cullen eso no era suficiente tenia que hacerme pasar la vergüenza de platicar eso, Carlisle comprendía pero no evitaba que me sintiera mal…. A sí que después de ese suceso, tan menos memorable nuestra luna de miel fue lo que era para amarnos sin restricciones…

.

Ed.- ¿Estas lista amor? ¡Hey porque lloras? ¡Te sientes mal? Bells amor...

Be-Si, es…so…lo…que me da mucho sentimiento ¿Algún día podremos regresar, Edward?...

Ed.- Jajaja ven, claro que sí, no creo que a Esme le importe, cuando quieras podemos regresar en vacaciones ¿Te parece?…-asentí me encantaba aquí habíamos crecido como pareja nos íbamos como una en realidad, y eso era muy importante…-bueno vamos amor, nos esperan en casa…-con un último vistazo di adiós a la que fue testigo de nuestro amor, en donde crecimos como una pareja de esposos que se aman, y donde entendí que tenia que luchar por seguir aquí para mi marido para ser feliz, y darme esa oportunidad….

Be-Vamos a casa….

0o0o0o0o00o0oo00o0o0o0o0o

Bueno que tal les pareció seduciendo a un esposo jajaja, ok, espero sea de su agrado el fic, bueno la frase de 'santa vaca sagrada'' es de una amiga jajaja un día la publico y me gusto aquí jajaja, ahora nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo y ya saben, nos vemos…

**Linda bella: **_muchas gracias por comentar y seguir la historia, claro que no tu observación es muy buena la agradezco, te juro que checo los capítulos hasta mil veces (ok :O exagero jajaja) pero si los checo repetidas veces pido disculpas si se me va alguna falla __…_

**Alice: **_(no me dejaste correo ni nada así que espero veas esto por aquí jajaja) muchas gracias por leer y que sigas la historia, espero que siga siendo de tu agrado…_

Cambio y fuera…..

Locura realizada…..

By:antoCullen::

J. & R.


End file.
